There's no Place Better
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Noah's lived a short rockstar life to come back home to Lima. When he get's back he finds Kurt working in his dad's shop. What happened to Kurt and how is Noah going to get the man to trust him enough to start a long term relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own GLEE Fox does I make no money from this.**

**This is a future AUish fic, MPREG, multi chaptered and as all my Glee fics unbetad until further notice.**

**Chap1: Home sweet Lima**

Noah Puckerman never really thought he'd ever come back to Lima for longer then the holidays, but at age twenty six he was tired of being a rock star and wanted to just teach kids. He'd gone to school a couple years back before he'd hit it big. While he wrote music and did tours he'd finished his courses to be a math and art teacher. Word on the grapevine had it that McKinley was looking to replace their math teacher. Sure the pay sucked compared to what he made but the royalties would trickle in and he'd be just fine to get settled before that ran out.

His stuff was packed up and would be shipped to his new residence once he was settled in. He planned on getting an apartment. He'd only be able to afford one house and it was going to be for his ma. She'd done her best to keep a roof over his and his sister's heads and Puck felt she deserved a nice house. A nice house that she could grow old in and wouldn't have to be afraid of the place falling down around her. She had no idea he was coming it was a surprise.

Unfortunately the surprise would have to wait because his car was acting funny as he pulled into town. So he had to take it to Mr. Hummel's shop before he thought about going home. When he'd pulled up he'd expected to see Burt there with his work cap covering his bald head covered in grease. Instead he was greeted by Kurt. At first the younger man didn't seem to recognize him. Of course the Mohawk was gone and he needed a shave so the shocked look on the delicate looking man's face was priceless when he lifted his shades. "Puck." Wow his old nickname sounded so breathy coming out of Kurt.

"Sup Hummel? Helping your dad out even vacationing on the holidays? That's commitment man." Something flashed in those blue eyes but he didn't get a chance to ask.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well it's pulling to the left. I hit a pot hole pretty bad yesterday and it just kept getting worse and I think I should have gotten it looked over before I started back. I'm sure it's in need of oil change and stuff. I thought it could make the trip."

"A high class car like this and in the snow?" Kurt raised a delicate brow. "Well some things never change. We have an opening right now so I can get you right in. Hey Steve!" Kurt called into the Garage. One of the doors opened letting out some warmth. "This one needs realignment and a good look over." He told the older man probably around Burt's age. The man whistled and looked at the car.

"Don't see cars like this often."

"That's why I want you to work on it. Tell Kevin to take over on the Buick and take this one in." Kurt said. "Give him your keys and we'll head inside and out of the cold." He added turning to Noah. He handed the keys over to Steve and followed Kurt inside. "Your car should take about an hour maybe a little more. Steve's really good with high-end cars. You can wait here if you want." Noah was going to reply when the door opened.

"Hey Kurt mom sent me by with your lunch since I was there." Finn brought a brown bag to the counter setting it down. "Puck?"

"Sup man." They shared a bro hug.

"I didn't know you we're getting in today."

"Yeah I got done a day early and decided 'why wait'. But my car didn't quite like the road trip."

"Cool man. You should stop by. Mom'll be happy to see you. They're always talking about us over the phone." They shared a laugh.

"Yeah. Awe man we should get a reunion going. I think most of us are here." Finn beamed at Noah's idea.

"What do you think Kurt? I think mom and Burt wouldn't mind watching…"

"Finn!" Kurt lifted his head. Finn blinked for a moment then seemed to realize something and nodded.

"Let's go talk about it over lunch. " Finn said suddenly turning toward the door. "I think Kurt's grumpy cause he's doing books."

"Sure. See ya later Kurt." Something was up and Noah wanted to know. He didn't hear much except that Kurt was doing fine. That was only because Britney would tell him. Not that they were close but he'd thought they'd managed to become friends in high school even after Kurt transferred to Dalton.

"There's a new restaurant in town." Finn said walking to his car. "Better then Breadstix."

"That's not saying much dude." Noah replied getting into the passenger side. "What's up with Kurt, he seems rather jumpy?" Finn frowned a little.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you everything." Finn replied hesitating. They pulled into a parking lot to a cozy looking restaurant. "Let's get a table and I'll fill you in. You'll find out soon enough anyway and it'll be less of a shocker." Noah nodded and decided it must be big. He began to wonder if there was some guys ass he was going to have to find and kick as they gave their orders.

"Alright dude start spilling." He ordered after taking a sip of his soda.

"Well I don't know how much you know. We haven't kept in contact at times. But a few years back Burt had an accident at the shop. It crushed one of his legs and scared the hell out of all of us. Kurt was home at the time but thankfully he was home when it happened." Finn began.

"I think I remember ma saying something about an accident but not how bad."

"Yeah well he had to retire early. I mean he could do like desk work but Kurt was so afraid something else would happen. I can understand why. Burt's been his rock for a long time." Finn paused to take a drink. "So Kurt took over the shop."

"Wait Kurt's been living in Lima for years? I thought he went off to New York with Rachel and Mercedes."

"He did but shit happened and he had to come back. It was about the same time your career kicked off so you wouldn't of heard." Finn shook his head.

"Wait he been here for more then three years?" Noah was floored. The accident had happened only two or three years ago. What had brought Kurt back so soon? Finn looked sad for his brother; the step had gone out before high school even ended. There was something he wasn't being told. "So wait he just waltzed in one day and took over his dad's shop. What about the older guys?" That Steve guy seemed to honestly respect Kurt.

"Kurt's been working in the shop since he was nine and the guys know him well enough he could be their own kid. So keep your teasing down if you must or they'll all get upset." Noah shivered at Finn's serious look. What were these guys doing while Kurt was getting death threats? Their food arrived pausing the conversation. It smelled awesome.

"I'll be careful then until they get use to me or something." Finn frowned at him in confusion.

"I'm gonna be staying. The music life was great but I went to school to be a teacher. I mean I could teach anywhere and get out of this shit town for good but I just feel pulled here." Noah took a bite out of his burger. It was pretty good for a small town restaurant.

"Well that's good I guess. Kind of strange but if it feels right for you man." Finn shrugged and they ate their meals for a while.

"What's the other thing you were going to tell me." Noah asked half way through his burger. Finn looked uncomfortable.

"Man Kurt is gonna be pissed but you're gonna find out anyway one way or another." Finn looked around they were pretty much alone in their area and the din of the lunchtime dinners covered their voices. "Kurt's got a son."

Noah choked on his soda. A kid? That was intense Kurt had knocked up some chick and got saddled with the kid. "I guess it was cool of the mom to like keep him and Kurt could take him."

"No Puck." Finn looked around again. "In this case Kurt is the mom." They both went silent as the idea tried to sink in.

"You realize the irony of that right?" Noah chuckled

"Dude it's not funny. I've never seen Kurt so scared and hurt in his life. He's really particular about who knows. As far as Lima is concerned Kurt went straight and the mom died or ran off on him." Finn's serious tone made Noah uncomfortable. It seemed that Kurt wasn't changing these rumors. Of course he wouldn't either it would lead to scientific experiments. The thought made him shiver.

"Sorry it's just a lot to digest on its own. Kurt was going places. He was going to own all of us according to him."

"Yeah he's not as confident anymore unless he's got his hands on a car. The parents keep telling him to get back to his life that they'll watch Hayden for him but Kurt refuses. It's kind of sad because he's still so talented." Finn looked really upset that Kurt was just letting his greatness slip away. He was a good brother. Lima did that to people though, sucked them in and held them back. They talked some more about their own families after that. Finn seemed to think he'd said too much. Just as their check arrived his cell rang. His car was all ready to go. Noah paid ignoring Finn's protests.

His car was sitting in the small parking lot when they arrived. Steve took over seeing as Kurt was finishing a phone call. Finn went back and retrieved a folder Kurt held out to him. "Thanks for taking me in. This place is always busy."

"No problem. Kurt's pretty good at organization we're rarely backed up. Finn always comes in when we are. Burt's got himself some really great kids." Steve handed him his receipt. "Bring her on back for anything. It's been a while since I worked on such a nice car."

"Yeah I'll be staying and taking up a teaching position at the high school in January. Actually I might have to trade it in for something more practical." The snows would be hell on his car.

"Shame but better then it breaking down all winter."

"Finn Hudson get out of my office!" Steve and Noah winced as Kurt's rather shrill shout.

"Owe Kurt gezze." Finn came back around the corner rubbing his arm.

"You tell dad he does not need to keep spying on me. Or at least find someone who's better at it. I've been running this shop for four years." There was the familiar jut of the hips and slim hands fisted upon them. Only an idiot would believe Kurt was straight.

"Ease up on him Hummel he's just trying to be a good son." Noah commented. Kurt threw up his hands with a huff.

"Kurt, Mrs. Derringer is here again." One of the guys announced from the garage.

"Your girlfriend's here Steve." Kurt teased.

"Oh God don't Kurt. That woman drives me crazy. Nothing's ever wrong with her car." Kurt patted him on the back.

"She likes you, out you go. She'll have a fit if it's not you and she's a good customer when there really is something wrong." They watched the man go back into the garage like a man on death row. "So cute." Kurt giggled. "Did he give you your keys?"

"Nope." Kurt pulled his keys off a peg board and handed them over. Noah couldn't help but give Kurt a once over. He was still as slim as he always was. Kurt must have caught him because he turned bright red and turned on Finn.

"You have a big mouth." He hissed.

"He was going to find out soon anyway. I'd rather Burt not kill him when they come over for dinner." Kurt didn't seem appeased.

"You got the folder and did your snooping now out. I've got a ford that needs my attention." Kurt went into the garage with a huff. Finn looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Don't worry about it. Kurt was always one to storm off and come back sorry later." Noah put his arm around Finn's back and led him out. "I'll call you later once ma stops screaming for joy and trying to fatten me up." Finn laughed and they went to their separate cars.

"Finn don't forget to tell mom Noah's back in town. She'll flip if she has to hear it from Norah." Kurt called leaning out of the building. Finn just waved at him and left. Noah got into his own car and headed for his ma's house. Sarah was waiting for him to show up. It was all a big holiday surprise for their mom. When he pulled into the drive he was nervous and excited. His ma didn't take well to handouts. It was why Carole and she got along so well. They were single moms that did all they could for their kids. Noah stood at the front door waiting for someone to answer the door. When it opened he was attacked by his ma screaming and throwing her arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home for the holidays?" She scolded pulling him inside. "Come out of the cold. Are you hungry?"

"Ma it's supposed to be a surprise and no I had lunch with Finn." Whoops wrong answer.

"Finn get's to know you're in town before I do? Your own mother."

"I had to take my car into the mechanic and he happened to be there so we went out lunch while I waited." He took off his scarf and jacket. "I've got an even better surprise for you."

Sarah came running down the stairs and tackled him. "You're late Puck!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Car trouble Sar."

"You could have called."

"You would have told ma and ruined the surprise. Now both of you go sit on the couch I have a surprise for both of you." Both women looked at him for a moment before complying. He stood before them. "I know with all the snow this isn't the best time for it but I've wanted to do this for years."

"Are you finally settling down with a nice Jewish girl?" His ma asked hopefully.

"No ma this is better. I've been saving up and working my butt off for this. I want to buy you a house."

"Noah we have a house."

"No you rent a house from a landlord that never does anything. I want to buy you a nice house that isn't falling apart." There was silence for a while and he worried his ma was offended.

"You're such a good boy." He ma sniffed and got off the couch to hug him tightly. "Always such a good boy." Noah hugged her relived she was going to accept his offer.

"I've already looked into a few that I think you'd like. We can set up a time for you to look at them." They were instantly talking about the houses and Noah told them he was going to become a teacher at the high school. His return to Lima was going great.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did the math on this and for everyone to be the age I want them too Kurt had to of gotten pregnant at late 18 early 19. So I'm thinking he graduated at 17 went straight into college during a summer session got preggers at 18 and gave birth at 19 so Hayden is 7. Now the basis of my Hayden is off a couple of little kids I know around the same age who are well behaved and too smart for their own good. SO ages Hayden-7 Kurt-26 and Noah-26 **

**Okay thanks for listening to my little rant and it's more for my benefit then yours truly because I've made Hayden 5 6 and 7 respectively each time I've typed his age as I've written him in. I'm such a goof. **

**Thank you to my reviewers I really do appreciate your comments they make me happy.**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt pulled into the drive early. They had been quiet for over an hour and Kurt had decided to let everyone go home early. Christmas was always the quietest holiday season at the shop. He entered glad to smell dinner still on the stove. It wasn't often he got a hot meal unless he warmed it up. As soon as he shut the front door his son was wrapped around his legs. "You're home early." He giggled happily. Kurt smiled and felt every bad thing melt away with those hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Yeah slow day. Let daddy clean up real quick then you can tell me about your day." Hayden nodded short dark brown hair bobbing with the movement. He ran back to the living room announcing to his grandparents that his daddy was home early. Kurt went straight to the bathroom to wash off the grime and grease from the day. He was still pretty good at keeping himself mostly clean but it was inevitable.

Changing into a pair of well fitting jeans and a t-shirt he moved to the livingroom where his dad and son were working with paper at the coffee table. "Hey son."

"Hey dad. Stop sending Finn to spy." Kurt said sitting on the floor next to Hayden.

"Look at what I learned to make in art today." The seven year old said holding up a paper balloon. "Gramps isn't very good at it." The first grader giggled.

"Well gramps is good at other things." Kurt said picking up one of the balloon boxes. "You two have made quite a mess."

"I'll clean it up before dinner." Hayden said sternly making Burt chuckle. The phone rang and Carole called that she had it. "Wanna learn how to make one daddy?"

"Sure kido maybe we can help gramps out with his."

"Awe kid you know I was never good with the arts and crafts stuff." Burt said even as he took another piece of paper. Hayden made sure they were paying attention so that when Carole let out a squeal of glee all three men jumped.

"Is gran ok?" Hayden asked wide eyed.

"That was a good sound." Kurt replied poking a hole in his paper and blowing up his box.

"Oh Norah that's just wonderful. We have such good men to take care of us." Carole spoke as she entered leaning down to kiss Burt on the head. "Oh no we'll have more then enough for one more. No one eats like Finn. Oh are they? Well tell him I said hello. Bye dear."

"So what's going on?" Burt asked leaning back in his chair.

"Norah's son just got back into town and he's buying her a house. Just out of the blue shows up and offers to buy her a house. Oh I could slap Finn for not telling me he was in town." She gushed.

"Auntie Norah has a son?" Hayden asked looking up at his dad.

"Yeah sissy already has a big brother I told you this." Sarah was such a life saver in the babysitting department. He hadn't gotten too close to Noah's mother and sister until after Hayden was born and the bills started piling up. Before his father had gotten hurt. "Go wash up Hayden I'm sure dinner is almost done." The boy pouted but got up. Kurt began picking up the paper mess. "Thanks for watching him."

"Kurt you don't have to thank us every day. We enjoy watching him." Carole said helping Burt out of his chair. Kurt didn't reply just finished picking up paper scraps. He always felt so guilty that he'd had to come home and invade their lives. He seemed to cause them nothing but trouble. First Finn, then Dalton, then his college in New York, and then having to come back because of some cosmic joke that allowed him to get pregnant, he was always causing them problems.

"All clean daddy." Hayden held out his hands for inspection. Kurt smiled and gave them a look over before pulling his son into a hug. Hayden was use to these random hugs so he never asked just hugged back as tight as he could.

"Let's go see what gran cooked for us." Kurt said standing and carrying Hayden into the kitchen. "Yum chicken spaghetti."

"My favorite." Hayden squirmed until Kurt set him down so he could get into his own chair. Kurt sat next to his son serving him before making his own plate. Dinner was the usual talk about work and a little bit of gossip. The difference was he wasn't the only one eating. After dinner was bath time for Hayden before he had to get ready for bed. Hayden had gotten Finn's old room once Kurt felt he was old enough. "Daddy can we finish the story?" Hayden asked hopping into his bed and getting under the covers.

"I think we have enough time to finish it." Kurt pulled down the fairy tale book he'd been reading out of and sat down on the side of Hayden's bed. When Hayden fell asleep he closed the book and watched him for a moment. Hayden was his world and just seeing him made all the hurt he was feeling go away. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. When he turned off the lamp the nightlight came on. Hayden wasn't really afraid of the dark but if he had to get up Kurt didn't want him to trip over anything. Going back to his own room he put on his pajamas and indulged in his only luxury. His skincare regime was the only expense he allowed himself since Hayden was born. Maybe it was silly and he was still clinging to his romantic dreams of being swept of his feet by prince charming. Kurt sighed and turned off his lights getting into bed. Carole was at work as a night nurse so he left his door open to hear the rest of the house. His dad could do just about anything on his own but Kurt still worried. At least the next day was Hayden's last day of school before winter break. Then on Saturday he'd take Hayden out to shop for his Christmas presents.

**PuckKurtPuckKurt**

Kurt woke up to tiny hands shaking him. He jerked and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Hayden?" He asked in a croaky voice. "Whas a matter kido did you have an accident?" He asked Hayden shook his head. "Bad dream?"

"You were having a bad dream." The boy replied softly chewing on the cuff of his long sleeve.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Kurt held up the covers and Hayden snuggled under.

"Yeah." Hayden reached up and used his sleeve to dry his dad's cheeks. Kurt hadn't realized he was crying. Kurt looked over to the clock. It was four in the morning. He wasn't going to get back to sleep. "Daddy can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure. But I'm going to get up right now. I'm going to go work in the garage for a bit."

"Okay I'll keep the bed warm." Hayden smiled at him as Kurt climbed out of bed. Kurt tucked him in again as Hayden's eyes drooped. It never took the child long to fall back to sleep. Kurt put on some warmer clothing before quietly heading to the garage. It wasn't biting cold but he turned on the space heaters so his hands wouldn't freeze. For his birthday Carole, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn had set him up a little design studio in the garage. At first he had protested but soon found himself coming out when he needed the personal time. Usually after Hayden was in bed or if he had a day off while his son was at school. There were a few pieces that he made, mostly birthday presents that the girls loved. They always told him they'd rather have a Kurt original then to have something store bought. The sewing machine came in real handy for altering his dad's pants.

The only bad thing was he often got lost in it. So when Carole found him after coming in from work at six she waited for him to finish his stitch before interrupting him. "Kurt how long have you been out here?" She asked.

"Um since around four. But I got Quinn and Rachel's presents done." Carole gave him a tired smile.

"Come inside sweetie and get some breakfast." Kurt nodded and began cleaning up and turning things off. He was a little stiff from sitting there for so long so he stretched as he went through the door. Carole was already starting coffee as he took off his outer wear. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"No I guess I was having a nightmare and Hayden woke me up. I just didn't feel like going to sleep." He began on breakfast. "Sit I'll do the cooking. You worked all night."

"Kurt I'm not an old woman. You'll work yourself raw if you don't take a break." She said but sat as told because Kurt would just become more upset.

"I have a family to take care of." Kurt replied.

"We're doing fine Kurt. All the bills are paid and we don't owe anything." She was just so worried Kurt was going to work himself into an early grave between his work and his son. She hoped that he'd get back into fashion with their setting up a space for him but he hadn't tried to submit any of his ideas. Burt told her to give him time but how much time would make it too late?


	3. Chapter 3

**You will all eventually get to know who the other dad it. Only one person made a direct guess not that I'm going to tell you if you're right or wrong. Haha. Keep the reviews coming I really appreciate every single one of them. I go back and read them if I'm having a bad day cause they just make me giddy.**

**Chapter 3 Parties and Accidents**

"You're not getting out of this Kurt." Mercedes said on the other end of the line. Finn and Puck had done what they had mentioned. A glee gathering the weekend before Christmas. "And put on something nice."

"Are you insinuating my clothes are ratty?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh come on Kurt I bet you fifty dollars you can fit into any of your old clothes. Throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a fitting top."

"I don't even think I kept any of those 'Cedes." Kurt looked over to Hayden who was eating lunch.

"I'll be over in an hour and we're going to look." She replied in a tone that brokered no argument.

"Alright we'll be here. But I'm telling you we won't find anything."

**PuckKurtPuckKurt**

"Stop fidgeting sweetie you look fabulous." Kurt sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat. He hadn't worn skinny jeans since before Hayden was born. While a part of him felt like he was his old self another wondered why he ever wore such tight pants. He'd approved in the mirror before he left but now he wasn't so sure. Most of them knew he spent most of his days in coveralls. "Here we are do not make me drag you." Kurt chuckled and got out once she turned the car off. The party was at Rachel's dad's house. They were letting them use it while they went out visiting friends. Rachel answered the door hugging them both.

"Look at you Kurt." She whistled giving him a once over. "You went right back to wafer thin you."

"Uh thanks?" Kurt frowned for a moment but she hugged him tightly and it was forgotten. Did he not look that thin over a web cam? He talked to Mercedes and Rachel at least once a month over Skype.

"You two are last." She said leading them down where music was playing. Matt, Lauren, and Sam were the only one's missing.

"Bro are you wearing skinnies?" Finn asked jaw hanging open. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mercedes found them. I guess I thought I'd fit back into them right after Hayden. They were my favorite pair." Kurt takes the half glass of wine Rachel poured him. He rarely ever drank and only ever half a glass.

"Sup Aretha." Puck came in from another part of the house giving the black woman a hug. "Looking sharp."

"You like? Kurt made it for my birthday." She modeled her shirt for the singer.

"No shit? I think Sarah was gushing about her wardrobe being full of Hummel originals. I thought she was having me on." He glanced over. "If I had known I would have hired you on to do costumes." Kurt blushed lightly and glanced away.

"It's just something I do for family mostly the girls. Sarah's been a life saver so many times. She even canceled her plans with her friends when I got sick one year. Missed her whole spring break to take care of Hayden and me." Puck nodded.

"Ah ma wants me to remind you that it's her turn to bring the main dish."

"I only made that mistake once." Quinn and Finn laughed. One Puckerman/Hummel/Hudson holiday dinner Kurt had spent a whole day on a turkey, completely Kosher. Only to be reminded when his mom and dad walked in that Norah was making the main dish and they had almost no side dishes. They ended up eating turkey for weeks.

**PuckKurtPuckKurt**

"Alright every one listen up. I know this sounds silly and many of us are married or involved." Rachel was giggly as she swayed on the stage. "But we should give into a game of spin the bottle truth or dare." Her announcement was met with mixed responses.

"Well at least it's not spin the bottle." Kurt muttered making Tina giggle. That had been a horrible experience that just dredged up another painful memory. Maybe Rachel wouldn't mind if he stayed the night there was no way he was going home if he drank a drop more.

They all got seated Kurt joined them with his second half of a glass. "Alright since it's my house I'll go first." Rachel announced leaning over to spin the plastic coke bottle. "Alright Tina truth or dare?"

"Truth." It started out with small things cutesy questions and barely daring tasks. That was until Santana got a hold of the bottle.

"Alright Puck truth or dare."

"Hit me with your best shot 'Tanna, dare." The Latina was quiet for a moment before a devious smirk came to her glossed lips.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt." Kurt sputtered from her left getting water on his jeans.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea." Quinn defended.

"Oh come on it's not like I'm trying to be mean. What's a little kiss between friends?" She shrugged. There were some more protests before Kurt got a little fed up and leaned across the circle and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"There done." He huffed.

"Oh no, no ,no. I said Puck had to kiss you." Kurt glared at her so when he turned his head back around Puck caught his lips instead of his cheek where he'd been aiming. Kurt was shocked feeling the chapped lips on his own. He didn't even realize he was kissing back till someone made a cat call. Kurt jerked back eyes wide and fingers rising to his lips. In a panic he scrambled to his feet and ran upstairs.

**PuckKurtPuckKurt**

"Nice going Santana." Quinn scolded. "We were all having a good time."

"I didn't know Puck was going to kiss him like that!" She hissed back. Finn made to get up.

"Naw dude I got it. I'll go apologize." Puck got up and headed upstairs. Kurt was in the kitchen with a glass of water. "Hey Kurt."

"I'm so sorry about just running out like that." Kurt gushed his cheeks tented bright pink.

"It's kinda my fault it even happened. Santana can't keep secrets." Puck leaned against the island next to Kurt.

"Excuse me?"

"Look I know this is probably not going to make any sense. And I've had just enough to drink to tell you. But I guess I like you." Kurt's brows furrowed. "Like, like like you." There was silence for a moment before Kurt burst into giggles. "Well at least you didn't run away screaming."

"No, that's not it. Just that was so a high school response."

"Sooo you're not grossed out?"

"Grossed out that an incredibly hot guy wants to get in my pants? You're kidding me right?" Kurt giggled some more. "Not to perpetuate any stereotypes by accident but I'm always flattered when a gorgeous guy even winks at me." Kurt blushed darker. "I'm not sober enough to have this conversation with you."

"No I get it. I mean I expected you to bring up my man whore days and point out that they were all women. Then laugh in my face and flounce off. I didn't realize I liked guys too till college."

"First off I'm not one to question someone's sexuality if they say they're sure. Second I do not flounce." Kurt studied the taller man for a moment. "Let me guess you told Santana you had some crush on me or something. And trying to be a good friend and a horrible one at the same time she was just waiting for her moment."

"I guess. At least she didn't lock us in a closet or something. For the record I was aiming for your cheek when you turned around, and you kissed back." Kurt looked at the counter top.

"We barely know each other. " Kurt closed his eyes. "And I have my son to think about. "

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Maybe we could get to know each other. I'm not asking you to jump into bed with me right now. Though, at the moment I wouldn't tell you know." He teased making Kurt smile. "Listen I respect that your kid comes first to you. I guess Lima isn't the best place to find romance for you. But do you want to be alone forever?" Noah instantly regretted his last words when Kurt teared up.

"I never wanted to be alone. Hayden's other dad was someone I thought I would be with forever. And I'm not saying this against you or all Bi men but in the end even with Hayden he wanted a woman.." Kurt hid behind his hands. Puck frowned hating the guy already. Taking a chance he pulled Kurt to him holding the slighter man as he cried. Kurt seemed to collect himself quickly and pulled back reaching for a paper towel to dab at his face. "I haven't told anyone but mom and dad about that." This little fact floored Puck.

"Let's not make any final decisions until we're sober."

"Yeah I think I can agree to that." Kurt sighed. "I'm gonna go find Rachel and see if I can sleep somewhere."

"The couch up here is all set for you and another." At Kurt's confused look he continued. "I have taken and hidden everyone's keys. The roads are icy and we've all been drinking. She didn't want anyone to leave tonight."

"She's an angel." Kurt sighed and stood up slowly.

"Yeah. Want me ask her if she has something you can sleep in?"

"I am wearing boxers under these pants." Kurt replied heading toward the living room.

"How?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't wear underwear. Well usually you put them on first then you pull your pants on over them." Kurt replied sitting on the edge of the fold out bed to take off his shoes.

"Har har you're a comedian when you're buzzed."

"Yeah well don't get use to it. I hate drinking."

"Yeah I have a feeling you won't be the only one come morning. I'll tell them you were feeling dizzy and decided to turn in. We all know you don't drink."

"Thanks Noah. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck nodded and left Kurt to get comfortable.

~** PuckKurt PuckKurt**

Kurt woke up with a slight ache in his head but he felt mostly fine. There was a warm body next to him, Tina's small frame was hogging half the bed. He grinned to himself while slowly climbing out of bed and grabbing his pants on the way to the bathroom.

Bladder empty and refreshed as he was going to get he peeked into the kitchen where good smells were coming from. Quinn was making regular and cinnamon toast. "Good morning Kurt. There's a bottle of IB prophen on the island if you need it."

"How are you not hung over?" Kurt asked pulling orange juice out of the fridge to pour some for himself.

"I didn't drink last night Kurtie." Quinn replied setting a plate in front of him. Kurt's brain took a moment before he gasped and looked up at her.

"Quinny are you…?"

"Shh it's supposed to be a surprise for dinner." She said peeking around the corner.

"Oh this is wonderful." Kurt jumped up and pulled her into a hug. Quinn hugged him back.

"You have no idea how much I've been dyeing to tell everyone. I'm telling Finn tonight." They jumped up and down together a little.

"Why are you two so happy so early in the morning?" Puck groaned snagging the bottle and downing three pills with Kurt's juice. Kurt couldn't find the words to tell him off for stealing his juice since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked just as good if not better then in high school. Kurt may be single by choice but he wasn't dead. He still admired the male form, and Puck had a very admirable set of pecks with a new piercing in his undamaged nipple.

"Kurt honey your mouth is hanging open." Quinn teased. Kurt's jaw snapped shut with a click as Puck took one of his pieces of toast.

"Hey that's my toast you're eating and you just chugged my orange juice too." Kurt scolded.

"Hey man, have pity on the man with a hangover. Not so loud." Kurt set his jaw before sucking in a breath. Quinn put a hand over his mouth.

"For the love of God, Kurt Hummel if you wake up anyone else by shouting I will shave your head." Kurt nodded and Quinn let him go. "There's plenty of toast." She set down another plate and Kurt put and arm around it glaring at Puck. Quinn turned to the fridge and Puck reached for his new toast.

"Noah Puckerman I will take you over my knee if that's what it takes to keep you away from my toast." Kurt growled.

"Ohh kinky babe." He leaned closer. "But maybe you would rather be the one over my thighs bare from the waist to your knees." Kurt choked on the air and gapped at Puck like a fish. Quinn was bright red as well.

"Quinn tell 'Cedes I'll come get her after she feels better. I think it's time I went home." Kurt spoke so quickly he hadn't left the kitchen before he finished. He reached onto the top shelf of the coat closet trying to grab the keys he assumed were up there.

"Kurt I'm sorry." Kurt jumped upsetting the box holding the keys. "Jeze you aren't a morning person are you. I was just teasing Kurt."

"I don't appreciate your language in front of my sister-in-law Puckerman. A drunken talk gives you no right to make sex jokes like that." Kurt met Pucks gaze angry and embarrassed.

"Alright I'm sorry. I really just meant it all as a joke. Come back, it's only eight in the morning If you really need to go home I'll bring you on my way to mine if Aretha isn't up in an hour." They stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"Alright but no more crude jokes."

"Deal. Now help me gather up all the keys." They moved so they could pick up the keys that had fallen on Puck's back. "How'd you know they were up there?"

"Because if you forgot when you were drunk this would be the easiest place to find them and we wouldn't have to tear up Rachel's dads' house looking for them." Kurt replied with a shrug laying the keys on the entry way table.

"See you know me better then you thought." Puck grinned widely at him then led him back to the kitchen.

"For the love of Prada go put your shirt on."

"Oh like what you see?"

"Don't push me Noah." The rock star just grinned and left Kurt in the kitchen as he went to gather his shirt. Kurt gobbled down his toast making Quinn giggle at his lack of manners. His cell phone started ringing. Kurt frowned and pulled it out of his pocket. Quinn wondered how he got it to fit in those tight jeans. "Hello?"

"Daddy where are you?" Kurt's heart sank hearing his little boy sniffing on the phone.

"I'm still at auntie Rachel's what's the matter baby. Where's grand ma or grandpa?" Kurt felt a little bit more panicked something bad was happening. Quinn put a hand on his back trying to calm him.

"Sleepin." The boy replied. "But daddy I had a accident." The way Hayden whispered into the phone was almost endearing. "You told me not to wake them up so they get their rest." Kurt wanted to hit himself. He always told Hayden he had to be quiet on the weekends so his grandparents could sleep in and get some rest. Hayden had always been very good at being quiet and Kurt had never been gone over night. He hadn't foreseen this happening.

"Hayden it's alright to go wake grandma up so she can help you." Kurt said feeling tears well up. His son needed him and he wasn't there he was selfish ly at a friends house.

"But she's not here" Hayden whined. Kurt knew she'd probably gone to run an errand and his dad had fallen back to sleep. "Daddy when are you coming home?" Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'm leaving right now I'll be home in twenty minutes." Puck came in fully clothed. Kurt grabbed his arm. "Noah take me home. Hayden wet the bed and he won't just wake dad up. I need to get home." The taller man frowned a moment then nodded.

"Let me get my shoes." Puck vanished again.

"Hayden daddy's on his way alright pull out some dry clothes and go to the bathroom." Kurt kissed Quinn on the cheek before following Puck out. They got down the street before Hayden had gathered all his clothes. Kurt told him to just wash up with a wash rag first. He wasn't going to trust him to run a bath. Kurt talked him through it before he heard another voice.

"Kurt is that you?"

"Mom? Where were you?"

"I went to the store to get a carton of milk. I was only gone five minutes. Why didn't you just tell Hayden to wake up your father?" Kurt blushed he hadn't thought about that.

"He's gotten good at taken care of himself and Hayden but he can't lift Hayden and he needs his rest…"

"Kurt we need a talk when you get home. I'm going to put Hayden in the bath so bye for now." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright mom bye." Kurt hung up and took a deep breath.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah mom thought he'd sleep long enough to run to the store real quick and dad's home. But Hayden wet the bed and he couldn't find me." Kurt leaned his head back. "I'm a bad dad."

"Don't say that."

"He needed me and I wasn't there." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"One time Kurt. Look I'm not gonna tell you how to raise your kid that's never gonna be my place. And I get how important he is to you but you can't hold his hand every step of the way Kurt and you know that." Kurt was looking out the window as Puck pulled into his neighborhood. "You know they told me that you never go out with them never just take you time. That's not healthy Kurt."

"Look I get it, you all worry but none of you are parents. You don't get it. Hayden is very important to me and I can't push him off on my parents. They have put us up when they had the house to themselves. I owe them." Kurt knew no one understood but he felt so guilty living with his parents and he hated being stuck in Lima. But this was the best place for Hayden he didn't have to go to a day care and his family was here. Puck parked outside his house.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Kurt unbuckled and opened the door.

"Kurt." Puck held onto his arm making Kurt turn to look at him. "I was serious last night. I want to give us a shot." Kurt licked his lips unsure.

"I'll call you later." Puck looked a little defeated but he nodded and let Kurt go. Kurt rushed up to the door and paused. He turned and gave Puck a smile and waved goodbye before heading into the house. Burt was seated at the kitchen table looking like he'd just woken up. "Morning dad."

"You're home early?"

"I…Hayden called me and I asked Noah to take me home."

"Wait what?" Burt looked confused.

"Daddy!" Hayden rushed in hair still damp. Kurt swooped him up and hugged him close.

"Oh Hayden I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Kurt take a seat we're all going to have this talk." Kurt put Hayden in his chair as Carole poured him some juice. Kurt sat down across from his dad waiting. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. "Kurt I want you to understand that your dad and I understand where you're at right now. We raised you and Finn on our own before we made a family. We know how hard it can be to balance your child work and personal time. But Kurt honey you're not taking any personal time. We all but had to force you to go to Rachel's last night."

"I went didn't I? I didn't call and check on Hayden once even though I wanted to. I'm fine with how things are. I have to make up for me being here. I can't have you and dad watching Hayden all the time. That's not fair to you two."

"Did you ever stop to think we want to watch Hayden? That we love having you two here?" Burt piped in. "Kurt buddy it's was great having the house to ourselves for a few years but it's even better having you and Hayden here. It was just too quiet for us. I wish you'd go out or do some of your own things more often. It's not healthy for you to work and take care of Hayden only."

"Kurt the girls and I made that studio hoping you'd get back into fashion. You have so much talent sweetheart and you're wasting it on us. We keep trying to let you have your dreams honey but you won't take the chances."

Kurt was looking down at the table. He was feeling a little overwhelmed. This was just all something he'd never expected and he just wasn't getting use to it. "I just don't want to burden you any more then I have." Kurt replied feeling the tears roll down his cheek.

"Kurt you're not burdening us. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I…I just." Kurt closed his eyes.

"Carole hun why don't you take Hayden into the other room." Burt said getting up and walking around the table.

"Gran is daddy alright?" Hayden asked as he was lead out of the kitchen.

"Kurt you gotta talk to me."

"I was going places dad." Kurt choked out. "I…even without him I could have just moved on and…I don't think I can anymore. I hate this town, I hate how alone I am, I hate that you lost your leg, and I hate myself for ever once wishing none of this had ever happened." Kurt let go of his sobs. "I'm horrible."

"No you just never got over the sock of having a kid." Kurt leaned into his dad and cried. It was probably a long time coming but none of them had bothered to talk about it so it had just been buried away.

"I just want to be a good dad." Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt you're the only dad Hayden has. You're doing an awesome job kid. He's always happy and he never gets left alone after school." Kurt sat up and looked at his dad.

"You were the best dad don't….don't put yourself down you took the best care you could and I never made it easy on you with all my trying to hide everything." Kurt sniffed. "You let me come home after…you let us stay here. You never looked at me like I'm some kind of freak. You've always supported me." Kurt let out a deep breath. "I didn't mean to worry you again."

"I know Kurt you're always like this and you'd think I'd learn to catch on. Kurt you're still young. I'm not saying go jump the first gay guy to come along but don't wait forever to be happy. If you hadn't set Carole and I up we wouldn't be so happy right now." Burt rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "We'll work something out alright. And we'll teach Hayden that if it's important that he can come wake me up or Carole. I know if she'd been sleeping at the time he wouldn't have come gotten us. There are three adults in this house and he can rely on all three for everything alright."

"Alright. I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

"They're here. They're here!" Hayden ran shouting through the house making Kurt chuckle at his antics. Kurt dried his hands and turned from the cake he was decorating. "I'll go let them in." He said leaving Carole in the kitchen. Kurt opened the door for Quinn and Finn.

"Man it's really coming down." Finn huffed brushing snow out of his hair. Kurt helped Quinn with her coat.

"Here honey I'll take those." She said taking the small pile of gifts in Finn's arms. "Hayden come help me put these under the tree." Kurt smiled watching her enter the living room. Hayden ran in hyped up on the latest sweet Burt snuck him.

"Sounds like Burt's already given him a few cookies." Finn jeered.

"Don't I know it. And I have no clue where he's getting them mom and I hid them." Kurt walked with Finn into the living room where Quinn was directing Hayden where to put the presents. Burt was sitting in his chair watching.

"Can you go get mom from the kitchen Quinn and I have an announcement." Finn asked looking nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure thing I'll be back." Kurt knew exactly what their announcement was but he wasn't going to ruin it for Finn. "Are you at a place where you can walk away? Finn says they have an announcement."

"An announcement?" Carole frowned a moment before following him back out. Quinn and Finn were seated on the loveseat.

"Um I guess there's no better way to say then just to uh put it out there." Finn held Quinn's hands in his and licked his lips.

"We're going to have a baby." Quinn said when Finn couldn't find words. There was a moment of silence before Carole cheered and practically tackled both of them. Hayden looked at them wide eyed from Burt's lap.

"I'm so happy for you two." She kissed both of them before letting them go.

"So uncle Finn's gonna have a baby?" Hayden asked making Kurt blush as Burt chuckled patting his grandson on the back. They couldn't blame him. Kurt was surprisingly very open with his son. He didn't want to go through all the awkwardness that had happened between his own father and himself. So when Hayden had asked Kurt had tried his best G rated explanation.

"No sweetie remember I said that daddy was…different and that usually women like aunt Quinn have babies." Kurt explained slowly. Hayden frowned a bit before it seemed to click and his little mouth formed and 'o'.

"Congratulations you two." Burt said leaning over to pat Quinn on the knee. The doorbell rang and Hayden jumped up.

"Sarah's here!" He shouted making a b line for the door. Kurt got up chasing after him before the child could finish opening the door.

"Hayden Gabriel Hummel how many times do I have to tell you not to open the door?" Kurt scolded.

"Your dad's right Hay you don't always know who's on the other side." Sarah said leaning down to pick the teary child up so they could come in. "Happy holidays Kurt." She reached up pulling him down for a quick peck.

"Hello Sarah. Give him here so you can take off your coat." Hayden switched arms and Sarah took off her coat then helped her mother. "Norah darling fabulous as always." He said leaning over to kiss the older woman.

"Oh Kurt that charming tongue of yours could get you in so much trouble." She scolded playfully.

"Only with you my darling woman. I have no one else to flirt with in this rink dink town." She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining but this thing is heavy and hot." Noah grumbled from the doorway.

"Oh you in such a mood all day." Norah sighed.

"Come on Hayden let's go play while they finish dinner." Sarah took the child from Kurt and headed down the hall way. Kurt offered Norah his arm and walked with her to the living room.

"Your dress is lovely is it new?"

"Oh yes I'm being spoiled by my Noah." She said with a smile.

"It's a good man who spoils his mother." Kurt said glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. Noah just smirked back.

"Norah is that the new dress you were telling me about?" Kurt handed the Jewish woman off to his mother and motioned for Noah to follow him into the kitchen/dining room. He sighed finally able to deposit the main dish onto the table.

"Do you always flirt with my mother?"

"Every chance I get." Kurt smiled deviously. "I meant what I said to her. She's just about the only one worth flirting with in town."

"Oh. What am I chopped liver?" Noah reached for him and Kurt let the taller pull him close. They'd talked over the phone in the days prior. They'd go slow for Kurt and to give Noah time to settle into life back in Lima. Kurt gasped when he was pulled into a kiss.

"Noah!" He scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Gotta obey the mistletoe Kurt." Kurt looked up and sure enough there it was.

"I'm never letting Finn decorate again. Evil giant is always putting it out of my reach." Kurt pouted. Finn always managed to sneak in the mistletoe and Kurt found himself awkwardly pulled into quick kisses by the ladies without knowing it was there till after. It had become a game, a game his son had caught on to.

"Why must you hate on the plant?" Noah chuckled.

"It's a silly tradition." Kurt pouted. Noah smirked and kissed the pout away. "That maybe I'm starting to like." They lingered in each other's arms for a moment longer before Kurt broke them apart. He wasn't ready for his family to know.

"Cute kid."

"Hmm?"

"Your son he looks like you. Gonna break a lot of hearts when he's older." Noah teased.

"Not if I have any say." Kurt replied the tease obviously not welcome as Kurt went back into the kitchen.

"I was joking Kurt." Noah followed him leaning against the counter.

"I know." Kurt looked down at his cake. "I know just…I'd rather him be nothing like his…other father."

"Kurt?" Noah touched the smaller man's shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes tight.

"Another time. I don't want to ruin the dinner. It's not that painful anymore." Noah nodded. "Go socialize I'm going to finish setting the table. Hayden's shy don't be surprised if he hides." Noah nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek.

When the table was set Kurt called them all into the dining room. Hayden attached himself to Kurt's legs as soon as he entered. Kurt smiled and stroked his hair a little easing Hayden's timmidness. Noah was a new person and Hayden took a while to warm up to others. His dad said it was an only child thing. Kurt suspected he had been the same at his son's age.

Dinner was a pleasant affair Hayden dozed off halfway through so Kurt excused himself to take his son up to bed. Hayden protested sleepily that he was not tired even as Kurt tucked him in. Kurt smiled watching him sleep before going back down and joining the others. Kurt, Quinn and Finn cleaned up and put things away as they were use to. Meaning Noah was at the mercy of his mother's praise again. Kurt smirked at the embarrassment on the man's face as he brought out drinks and dessert.

"Looks like we got a blizzard." Finn announced after a while. He'd looked outside the front window to see how high the snow had gotten. Burt turned on the news as Quinn and Noah joined Finn at the window.

"There's no way any of you can drive in this mess." Carole tisked as the news predicted heavy snows till early in the morning. They decided to wait a little longer before deciding but the snows just didn't let up. Kurt offered his bed to Norah and Sara ignoring their protests as he found the women some pajamas to wear they were both so small his would work just fine. Kurt dug out the sleeping bags for himself and Noah as Quinn and Finn fixed up the pullout couch. Kurt opted to sleep on Hayden's bedroom floor in case the child needed him. He didn't expect to have such a hard time falling asleep. The sleeping bag was comfortable enough but he just couldn't sleep. So quietly he snuck down to the garage to do a little work. He'd never thought to find Noah sitting in his chair going through his sketches.

At first Kurt was mad that the man had such gall to look through his things, then embarrassment that he was looking at the messy sketches. "You know most people don't rifle through other peoples things." Kurt said shutting to door behind him. Noah's shocked reactions were almost worth it.

"Ah well I kind of couldn't sleep and Sarah won't shut up about her wardrobe and…" Noah tried giving Kurt a smile. Kurt walked over shivering a little at the cold floors before he got to the heated area. "I guess I'm sorry would be a good start?"

"That's a start." Kurt said taking the sketch book from him and setting it back on the desk.

"Well I'm not really. You're very talented what are you doing working in your dad's shop instead of making a name for yourself?" Kurt shifted away from Noah's reach a deep frown on his brow. "You'll get wrinkles." Kurt stopped frowning.

"I have a son. I don't have time to waste on silly sketches."

"Don't give me that Kurt. I'm not as stupid as I was in high school." Noah pulled Kurt to sit on his lap. "You have so much talent and you're wasting it. You could make a name for yourself and be some other effeminate gay boy's deity." Kurt snickered and settled his hands on Noah's chest. "You could make a legacy Kurt. You just have to get out of this funk you've pulled around yourself. You can do this and be a great dad at the same time."

"You all have such unjustifiable faith in me. I'm only one person and I have to take care of my son and my parents. When I moved back to Lima that was it. I'm just another Lima loser." Kurt closed his eyes tight.

"You are not a Lima loser until you give up on your dreams." Noah pulled him in and kissed him chastely a few times before Kurt returned the kiss. The slow kisses gained more heat building the fire that had sparked between them. Kurt trembled in Noah's strong hold it had been so long since someone had given him such passion.

"Noah." He whimpered as their hips pressed together. They were both hard and lost in each other.

"I know Kurt." Noah pulled Kurt closer rocking up against him. Both of them knew this was going faster then they had talked about. One arm around Kurt to keep him from falling off Noah brought the other back to reach between them pulling Kurt's hard member from his pajama bottoms. Kurt bit his lower lips to keep himself quiet as Noah stroked him. "Trust me?" Kurt nodded not trusting himself to open his mouth. Noah shifted pulling his own member from the slit in his boxers. Kurt keened as their members were pressed together in Noah's hand. The heat between them was enough to keep out any lingering cold from the partially insulated garage. Kurt came embarrassingly quick moaning into Noah's mouth. "Shit Kurt so damn sexy." Noah groaned leaning back to look at him as he finished himself off. Kurt watched through half lidded eyes as Noah came.

A bright blush covered Kurt's cheeks realizing what they had just done. It wasn't the act but the place. Anyone could have walked in on them. He reached to his left and pulled a box of tissues down from one of the cubby shelves. "Here." He spoke softly handing Noah a few before taking some of his own and cleaning himself up. After they were quiet for a long moment Noah spoke.

"Kurt?"

"I'm a little embarrassed I came so quickly." Kurt admitted breaking the tension between them. Noah chuckled and hugged him close.

"It's just been a while. I'm sure you haven't had all the time in the world to rub a few out on your own." Kurt laughed a little. They sat like that for a while till Kurt started to doze off. "Let's go to bed Kurt." They got up stretching from having sat there too long. Kurt turned off the heaters and the light holding Noah's hand in his as they went inside. "Goodnight Kurt." Noah whispered.

"Good night Noah." Kurt leaned up and kissed him before heading back upstairs. His cheeks burned as he remembered what they had done. He didn't regret it but he hoped Noah wasn't looking for a repeat anytime soon. Kurt just wasn't ready. Or so he kept telling himself as he drifted off.

**I appreciate all your reviews and I do try to reply to them but I lose track. Finally finals are over so I've got even more free time on my hands so expect more updates as long as I have something written. So who's the baby's daddy? Dave? Sam? Blaine? Well those have been guessed I think someone needs to read Hayden's description again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So far only one guess has been right. But I wont tell you who.**

* * *

><p>Noah set his box down on his new desk and looked around his little office. Sue had practically thrown the keys at him and told him to see to setting himself up. The previous instructor's lesson plan was lying on the other half of the desk. He'd been faxed a copy but it seemed the original was also his. He was most definitely nervous about the whole teaching thing. Come Monday morning he'd be teaching over one hundred students. He silently prayed none of them listened to his music; it was going to be hard enough getting into the swing of teaching after his last TA assignment. The holidays had been nice considering they'd been stuck at the Hummel house two days because of a bad snow storm. He and Kurt had snuck plenty of kisses when no one was around. Hayden had stopped hiding from him though he still watched him carefully. It was like the kid knew that Noah wanted his dad. Noah set up his office before heading to the math hall to check out his new classroom.<p>

The halls looked exactly how he'd left them but smaller somehow. On his way he happened by the choir room which was occupied by the current glee club. He looked in through the little window as they ran through a number. Schue seemed to spot him and snuck away. "Well look who's back in Lima." Will greeted with a smile and a handshake.

"Yeah well I couldn't stay away. This school just does that. Got tired of the stage."

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear." Will looked surprised.

"Yeah well I'm not Rachel or Mercedes I just wasn't meant to be a star. Damn they're really good."

"They had a hard start so they're pulling out the stops. Want to come in and sing a little?" Will offered.

"You know that sounds good I haven't had a chance to just sing it out since I decided to move back." They went back in and the club got a little distracted seeing Noah. They all stared at him and whispered.

"Guys this is Noah Puckerman. He was one of the members of my first glee club. He's come back to teach maths." That last statement seemed to confuse the kids.

"You're kidding right Mr. Schue. Puck retiring?" One of the guys scoffed.

"No he's right. I quit the stage so I could come back home to teach." Noah stood in front of the piano.

"Who quits showbiz out of the blue?" A fair haired male scoffed. He reminded Noah instantly of Kurt. "No one just gives it all up."

"A lot of people do. I decided I wanted to do what I originally got my degree for." He looked at their disbelieving faces. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. I'm not sayin don't aim for the stars just don't get your hopes up. It's not all glitz and glamour it's a lot of sleepless nights doing things you don't want to." He shrugged. "Always have a backup plan."

"Dude that's so jank. You just pussed out."

"Don't talk about my brother like that or I'll pummel you Anderson!" Sarah shouted from the other side of the room. Noah loved his little sister.

"Guys!" Will snapped. "Enough! Show some respect."

"You remind me of me. Smart ass punk who thinks the rules don't apply to him." Noah snorted. "Adults aren't just blowing smoke out their asses guys. High school is not the real world." He glanced to the more effeminate boy for a second. "Well not for all of us it isn't." He walked over and grabbed a guitar. "Will asked me to come in and sing a few with you. Any requests you know besides my own stuff?" There was silence till one of the girls raised her hand.

**PuckKurt PuckKurt**

"It was great once they got over it." Noah said leaning back against his headboard. He'd gotten home and decided to call Kurt.

"_Well it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."_ Kurt's smile could be heard clearly over the phone. _"Has it changed any?"_

"Not really but it feels smaller I guess. Maybe cause I've been out in the bigger world or something." Noah ran a hand through his short hair. "So when am I going to get you out on a real date?"

"_Don't you want to get settled into work and your apartment?"_

"I just have a few boxes left to unpack. And I already got things set up at school and my first week worked out." He replied. "Are you busy Saturday night?"

"_Not really."_ Noah sensed Kurt's hesitation.

"Sarah's not doing anything she could watch Hayden I'm sure she'd jump at the extra cash." Noah knew Kurt didn't like imposing on his parents so he'd already talked to Sarah. Everyone was getting ready to go back to school and with the snows parents kept their kids home.

"_If she says yes I don't see why not."_ Kurt finally replied. Noah wanted to do a victory dance.

"Cool you can drop him round mine. My apartment's closer then ma's house." Kurt went silent again.

"_I don't think that's such a good idea. He doesn't know you that well and I wouldn't want him to accidently break something of yours. You can just pick me up and drop Sarah off in one go then pick her up when you drop me off. Mom and dad are going round to Finn and Quinn's to talk about baby things." _Yeah that still stung a bit. Quinn was finally having a kid with Finn. She was acting like it was her first and it killed him deep down. Their Beth was almost ten if he remembered right. Shelby was good enough to send him an update once a year. It hurt but he could wait till she was eighteen and let her decide if she wanted to know him.

"Sure Kurt I'll come round seven and pick you up."

"_Care to tell me what we'll be doing?"_ Noah could see that brow raise in his mind.

"I was thinking Dinner and a movie next town over."

"_Sounds good to me. No scary films."_ Noah smiled.

"Sure thing Kurt don't forget I'll come get you round seven on Saturday."

"_I can assure you I am very good at organization and punctuality Puckerman."_ Kurt huffed in his ice bitch tone. Ouch that hurt.

"I don't doubt that princess your dad was gloating about how well the shop was running when I was there for dinner, remember?" Kurt snorted.

"_Hayden's getting up from his nap I'm going to let you go. I'm going to talk to him about us dating. I guess I should tell my parents too."_

"That would make everything far less awkward. Kurt I want you to realize I'm not trying to come between you and your son. I want to try us. I honestly want there to be an 'us' to take further."

"_I…I know Noah just, give me time."_

"As much as I can princess."

"_Thank you Noah. I'll see you Saturday."_ Kurt hung up before he could give a proper goodbye, just like every other time.

**KutPuckKurtPuck**

Kurt tapped his phone lightly against his lips for a moment. A date. A date on Saturday with Noah, the thought made him feel warm. He walked back down stairs to check on his two favorite men napping in Burt's lounger. They were just too cute Kurt took plenty of pictures for Carole. Hayden stirred blinking tiredly up at him. Kurt put a finger to his lips and picked him up to place him on the floor. The little boy ran off to the bathroom as Kurt went to the kitchen to make an afternoon snack. It was a quiet day off, no missing workers and no calls asking him where anything was or when stuff was coming in. He sighed happily and set the table. "You look happy." Hayden commented climbing into his seat.

"it's a good day. Hayden daddy has something he wants to talk to you about. You remember Noah right?" The seven year old eyed him a moment as he dipped his apple slice in peanut butter. He nodded as he chewed.

"Well he wants to take me out Saturday night. And baby I really want to go." Kurt wanted Hayden to understand. "Sarah will come and watch you and put you to bed." There was silence and Kurt waited for some kind of answer.

"I don't understand."

"Well you know how gran and gramps are a pair and Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn are a pair?" Hayden nodded. "And how I told you that I like boys instead of girls?" Hayden nodded again. Thank Armani his son was intelligent. "Well Noah also likes boys well he likes me at least." Hayden frowned at him. "I'll get into that when you're older. Anyway Noah wants to try to be a pair with me." Kurt felt really stupid at the moment like he was either over or underestimating just how intelligent his son was.

"So he's gonna be my other daddy?" Hayden asked with a frown.

"Well I can't promise you that baby. But there will be times when we want to spend time with just us two and times when we'll spend time with you so you can get to know him." Kurt's heart ached from that last statement. Did Hayden want another dad? Kurt hadn't spoke much about his son's other father Kurt didn't want Hayden to hate him just because Kurt did. Even though they had both been abandoned.

"When?"

"Not for a while not till…not till I feel it won't be a bad thing." Hayden frowned at him. Kurt sighed. "Daddy has been lonely in a way only Noah makes better. But you will always come first. If you really don't like Noah I won't force him into our lives alright, but can you give it a try for me?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay." Kurt sighed and laid his head on the table. If Hayden understood or not Kurt had no idea but so far everything was okay. Hayden held out a dipped apple Kurt smiled and took a bite making the child smile.

"Kurt honey are you home? I could use some help carrying some things in." Carole called.

"Be right there." Kurt got up and went to put his boots and coat on. The snow was still pretty deep so it took him a while to make his way back and forth. Once back in he heard Hayden laughing loudly. Kurt worried he'd wake Burt up but it appeared Burt was the cause of the laughter.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Carole said moving about putting things in their right places.

"No problem." Kurt set his bags down and started on putting them away. It gave him time to work up the courage to tell his parents. He felt like a high schooler again. As the last of the groceries were being put up he called attention to himself. "Um this Saturday Noah's taking me out, on like a date." Carole hugged him.

"Oh Kurt that's wonderful. I thought I saw you two stealing glances at each other." Kurt blushed if she only knew.

"So do you need Hayden to come with us?" Burt asked.

"Actually Sarah's willing to watch him. She's a senior she can use the extra money." Kurt recognized the look in his father's eye. "Dad no. You are not going to get all protective before the first date. I've known Noah since school."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly he was a punk ass jerk who got sent to juvie."

"Dad language." Kurt seethed. "And that was a long time ago. You had no problem with him the other day. Please dad he…I really want to give this a shot." Kurt hugged himself. Of course he wasn't ready to be falling in love and all that. Noah had swooped back into town and had brought a warm front easing his pain. Kurt wouldn't even be considering going out with him if he wasn't settling back into Lima to be a teacher. Burt sighed and nodded making Kurt very happy and hug him tight. "Thank you daddy."

"That's not fair calling me daddy like that." Burt sighed as Kurt started on dinner humming to himself. Hayden distracted his grandparents by telling them about his day, even though Burt was there for most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**uh haven't mentioned this before but words in _italics_ are people on the other side of the phone line.**

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it i hope you enjoy this one too. Forget cookies you all get brownies!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I have no idea why I'm doing this." Kurt said pacing in front of his computer. Rachel and Mercedes were on Skype trying to help him pick out an outfit.<p>

"_Kurt you look fine."_

"I don't want to give him the wrong idea. Oh gaga I'm almost thirty and still wearing skinny jeans." Kurt worried his lip as the women rolled their eyes.

"_Hayden suga how does your daddy look?" _ Mercedes asked the child though she couldn't see him on the bed.

"Different." He replied with a tinny frown. "But nice." Kurt seemed to relax a little.

"Oh wait what if I'm over dressed, maybe I should have put on trousers."

"_Kurt stop it. I called Sarah and she told me jeans would be just fine and honestly they don't look like jeans from here so take a chill pill."_ Mercedes snapped. _"It's just Puck. I'm sure dinner and movies all he's gotten in the mix."_

"_I'd be more worried about him trying to get into your pants." _Rachel commented off handedly.

"But daddy barely fits into his pants. How would someone else fit?" Hayden asked starring at him.

"Thank you Rachel. Just because you can't see my son doesn't mean he's not sitting right there." Rachel blushed and stuttered out an apology. The door bell rang making Kurt jump. "That's them I have to go."

"_Alright white boy have fun."_

"_Tell us how it went."_ Rachel added before Kurt turned off the computer.

"Come on Hayden." Kurt picked him up making the child giggle. Sarah and Puck were waiting at the door. "Hey."

"Hi Kurt." Sarah said entering and taking off her coat.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to Hayden for a minute." Noah asked fidgeting a little. Kurt put Hayden down and Noah squatted down to the child's level. "Hi Hayden. I know you already know me but humor me a little." He held out his hand. "Hi my name is Noah and I want to take your dad out for a while." Hayden stared at the hand a moment glancing up at Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded. Hayden took Noah's hand and shook it shyly. "Look Hayden I just want you to know that I'm not trying to take your dad away from you or anything. This is all up to the both of you what we do alright?" Hayden nodded. "I know your dad already decided but I thought it would be right to ask you if it was alright." Kurt couldn't help the smile Noah was serious if he was involving Hayden so early. Finn had shared about the guys his mom had dated and said he'd always wished they'd taken the time to consider him. Most guys didn't want his mom _and_ him.

"Where are you going?" Hayden asked.

"To dinner and a movie then I'll bring him home." This seemed to ease Hayden's tension.

"Alright. Have fun." And that was it Hayden turned and reached for Kurt. Kurt pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Be good for Sarah and you remember my number and Finn's." Hayden nodded and let Kurt go. Noah helped him into his coat.

"Have fun you two and Noah behave." Sarah said taking Hayden's hand. "We'll be fine. I figured we'd make a pizza and hang out."

"Yay pizza!" Hayden shouted running toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Sarah don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Kurt grabbed his keys and followed Noah out to his car. Before he got in he pulled Noah into a chaste kiss. "It means a lot to me what you did. Thank you." Noah smiled.

"I just did what I wish the guys my ma dated did. I understand how it goes Kurt. You're welcome though." Kurt got in and Noah closed the door before going around to the driver side. "You look really good."

"Thank you, you clean up nice yourself." Noah laughed and pulled out of the drive.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah was having a really great time with Kurt. They had caught up a bit at dinner Noah telling about some of his less glorious moments on the road and Kurt telling him about Hayden. Kurt lit up when he talked about his son Noah could see that Hayden meant the world to Kurt and he was going to slowly make a place for himself. He didn't know why but he wanted Kurt and if that meant Hayden then he was all for it. Maybe if it wasn't a fluke and they made it for the long haul Kurt would be willing to carry his child as well.

The movie was alright what made it better was Kurt leaned against him after a while and held his hand. It was still early when they got out and Noah wanted to keep Kurt out a little longer. "Mind if we walk around a bit?" He asked as they walked around the outdoor mall. Kurt smiled.

"Trying to keep me to yourself Puckerman?" Kurt asked softly.

"If just for a little while longer then yeah." He admitted Kurt just smiled more and nodded. It was cold but the heat from the building made it bearable as they walked past restaurants and shops. There was a little park at the end and they stopped there. "I've been wondering about something. I mean it's not really any of my business and I know you'd be offended if I asked…"

"Noah just ask me." Kurt sighed.

"What happened with Hayden's other dad?" Kurt pressed his lips together and looked away. He knew that it was probably a question he shouldn't ask so soon. "Sorry I guess I'm getting ahead of myself."

"No it's just I'm still so angry at him still. I know it's silly but…" Kurt shook his head. "I meet him in college I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend we just kind of happened. Luckily we didn't like move in together or anything. Hayden was a passionate accident, we'd been using condoms except one night we'd had a little too much to drink celebrating midterms." Kurt shrugged. "He was bisexual so I always worried on some level that he'd want a real family but I was in love. When I found out I was…carrying Hayden I rushed over to his dorm since I had a key." Kurt hugged himself tight. "Even though I just found out I could give him a family I found him in bed with a woman. I'm sure everyone knew he was a cheating bastard that night I remember screaming and throwing things." Noah pulled Kurt into his arms and Kurt sighed. "He knows about Hayden but I haven't contacted him since my third month when he tried to get me back." Wow that just sucked. Noah could understand why Kurt stayed in Lima. There were slim to no chances that someone would come along and hurt him again. Noah wasn't exactly mister steady relationship so he wondered what Kurt was thinking. Honestly he'd told Kurt that he wanted to try a serious relationship. So was that why Kurt was giving him a chance even after everything?

"So you didn't finish your junior year?"

"Oh no I finished I made up some family emergency and worked something out with the school before I left."

"So you have your two year at least?"

"Yeah. But that won't get me anywhere." Kurt shivered in his arms.

"Let's head back to the car and I'll take you home." With an arm around Kurt Noah walked them back.

"Thank for not getting all upset and wanting to go off and find him or something." Kurt said after a while.

"Well a couple of years ago I would have. We weren't great friends but I thought we'd gotten closer then acquaintances." Noah replied.

"We had to hide all of Finn's credit cards and even his ID at one point when he found out. I had to beg Rachel and Mercedes not to do anything to him." Noah laughed shaking his head.

"I'm surprised Finn didn't just walk there."

"He tried Quinn and I had to spend two hours looking for him." They both laughed at that.

"Finn's a good guy he's going to make a great dad." Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt was shivering by the time they got back to the car. "Looks like I kept you out a little too long."

"No I'm fine it won't take me long to warm up." Noah smiled and started the car heading back toward Lima. The radio played during their comfortable silence. One of Noah's songs came on. Kurt softly sang the lyrics without fault. Did Kurt listen to his music? It wasn't something he expected Kurt to listen to. Then Noah wondered if Kurt still sang and danced. There was a lot he didn't know and apparently a lot he did know. Kurt had shared a very painful experience with him. Sarah had mentioned that Kurt had had a difficult time with his pregnancy almost losing Hayden twice.

"Your voice is still really good." He commented glancing at Kurt for only a second.

"I practice a bit. For a while I could only get Hayden to sleep if I sang to him. His favorite was always Baby I Know." Noah wished he wasn't driving because he was kind of shocked. It was a song he'd written for Beth. A way for him to tell her he missed her and knew she was going to do great things. It hadn't sold well but he'd pushed to have it out as a single before his second album. "You're a great song writer."

"Thanks I managed a few good ones." He replied catching Kurt smile as they passed the Lima welcome sign. It was only ten when they pulled into Kurt's drive way. "I had a great time tonight." He said turning toward Kurt. Kurt gave him a soft smile and looked up at him from under his lashes. How could Kurt still give such an innocent look?

"I did too. Thank you for tonight. I…Honestly I was really nervous it's been a while."

"I think tonight was pretty tame compared to the night we ended up staying over." Kurt blushed and looked at the seat. "You're beautiful, you know in a masculine way." Kurt chuckled and looked up at him his eyes shining from the porch light. He didn't know who started it but Kurt's lips were soft against his.

"I hope you understand that it was kind of a little much for me. Not that I'll ever regret it but…"

"I can wait Kurt. Honestly I'd love to show you more then a hand job in a swivel chair. But I understand cause I want more then that too." He leaned in again for another soft kiss when someone tapped on his window. Kurt glanced past him and groaned.

"I'm going to kill him. Coming out here and treating us like teenagers. For coming out here at all." Noah figured Burt was outside his car.

"Guess we have to call it a night. I should get Sarah home she and ma have an early day tomorrow." Kurt nodded and got out.

"Dad get back in the house." Noah hid a smirk as he turned to get out. Unfortunately it looked like he wasn't going to get to walk Kurt in, Sarah was already rushing out.

"He's all tucked in I just checked on him before you two pulled up. I'll see you later Kurt. Night mister Hummel." Kurt shut the door for Sarah and helped his dad back to the door. Noah rolled down his window.

"Night Kurt. I tell you how the first day goes." He said leaning out the window.

"Night Noah drive safe." Kurt gave him a smile and a little wave before closing the front door.

"Burt's aiming to give you the talk." Sarah informed him as he backed out of the drive. "He's not trying to be mean but Kurt was hurt bad last time."

"I know Sarah. I'm expecting it. Kurt's got a lot of people who are very protective of him. I'm not out for a few nighters." He knew that's what some of them would think. He couldn't blame them he didn't have the best track record.

"I think Hayden's starting to like you. He asked if you'd like the zoo or the museum. He's a smart kid and I'm proud of you for treating him right." Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek when they stopped at a stoplight.

"We'll you know how it is to Sarah. It sucks when the new guy acts like you're just baggage." Sarah nodded and looked out the window.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

"I can't believe you would do that dad. I'm twenty five years old not a teenager. I've never been so embarrassed." Kurt was so angry with his dad for ruining a moment between them. Noah was being so sweet. "If you scare him away I swear I'll skip state."

"Kurt, honey, don't say things you can't take back." Carole tried to soothe.

"Kurt I just don't want to see you hurt." Burt said morosely.

"I told him about Jason." Kurt said hugging himself. "He knows what's going on with me. When he got here he asked Hayden if it was alright if he dated me. He asked my seven year old son if he could have his permission dad. Who actually does that?"

"He did?" Burt asked looking shocked. Carole just smiled and rubbed his shoulders.

"Noah's had a hard life honey, his dad walked out on them when he was about Hayden's age. He's not a Mohawk sporting teenager anymore. And I think Kurt's plenty old enough to make his own decisions don't you." Burt sighed and looked up at Kurt.

"I'm sorry son. But you've just been hurt so much and you're always going to be my little boy." Kurt's expression softened.

"I can sort of understand. Sometimes I think about Hayden being a teenager and what that will mean and I suddenly hate that he's already seven. But it's going to happen isn't it?"

"Yeah kido it's gonna happen. It'll feel like you blinked and they just shot up ten years on you. I'll keep my threats to myself I guess. I'll just leave it to Finn and your friends to threaten him." Kurt groaned and leaned back on the couch.

"I totally forgot about that." He was going to have to get to them before they got to Noah. He knew they were just worried but he didn't want Noah scared off or feeling alienated because their friends were choosing Kurt's side. "I'm going to go to bed." He kissed both of them goodnight before heading upstairs. He checked on Hayden who was snuggled under his blankets with his favorite stuffed animal. With a smile he shut the door half way and went to his own room. He set his phone on his bedside table as he changed into pajamas. During the date he'd set his phone to vibrate. He'd checked each time it went off but if it wasn't Hayden he'd ignored it. Noah had brushed off his apology saying he'd rather Kurt check then miss a call and regret going out.

Mercedes had text him telling him to call her when he got off same with Quinn. There was a text from a number he didn't recognize. He opened it just in case one of his friends had gotten a new number. It happened from time to time. Kurt dropped to his bed in shock when he saw who it was from. How had he even gotten the number and why was he trying to get in contact after so many years? Kurt deleted the text deciding to ignore him.

Kurt lay awake for a while before he gave up on sleep and grabbed his sketch book and just let his mind zone out as he drew. He had work the next day. The shop opened half a day on Sundays and he didn't mind taking those shifts every time. Around midnight he couldn't keep his eyes open so he turned in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanted to get this up earlier but it just wouldn't let me upload the file. Oh well it's here now. **

**I really appreciate all your reviews and the reads too.**

**_Italics_ are obviously memory.  
><strong>

**BTW 'Oh yeah I went there'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Starting in the middle of a school year was harder then he thought. He had so many names to learn and the kids had tried to get him to talk about being a rock star so many times he'd almost yelled at one class. Maybe he should have worn his glasses. His ma always said he looked different in them. By the end of his third week they had stopped asking him about his life and just learned. Kurt had found endless amusement in his frustration but had been just as supportive. They hadn't gotten around to another date both being busy with work. Noah was trying to think of an excuse to visit without just showing up and invading Kurt's life. Three days into the fourth week Will had given him the perfect excuse.<p>

_Their Glee club had moved onto nationals and Will was buzzing with idea's during lunches. "The only problem is costumes." He said discarding another song into the maybe pile._

"_I might know someone who can help. I don't think he'd ask for much." Noah commented before taking a bite out of his sandwich._

"_That would be great. Custom costumes would just give us the edge we need. I haven't had much luck since Kurt and Mercedes were doing all the designs." Will frowned."But if this person says yes I'd need him to come in watch the kids or something."_

"_Get a feel for their personalities?" Noah questioned. Will nodded and another song went into the yes pile._

So that was the reason he was showing up at Kurt's house after school to talk to him. Kurt greeted him with a smile and a kiss. "Dad and Hayden are taking a nap so we'll go upstairs." He said quietly motioning for Noah to follow him. They sat on Kurt's bed Noah took a moment to study the room. "So you said you had something to ask me?"

"Yeah well the other day Will was talking about how he wanted really good outfits for his glee kids and well I kind of thought of you." Kurt stared at him a moment.

"Noah I told you I just dabble in sketching and make stuff for the girls when a birthday or Christmas comes around." Kurt hugged a throw pillow to his abdomen.

"It's for a good cause Kurt and they could really use your help. Their last outfits were just boring I'm surprised they won at all." Kurt worried his bottom lip. "Maybe if you came in and watched them?"

"You're going to give me the puppy eyes till I say yes aren't you?"

"I'd promise you mind blowing sex but I figure it's not a great bartering chip if it's something you can easily get for free." Kurt laughed at his joke.

"I'm off tomorrow I guess I can swing by. It's been a long time since I saw Mr. Schue."

"You're great you know that."

"Mister Puckerman flattery will get you everywhere." Kurt leaned forward pressing their lips together. Noah returned the kiss enthusiastically. It wasn't long till they were lying on Kurt's bed making out like it was going out of style. Noah could feel Kurt's erection against his thigh when he pressed closer Kurt gasped and pulled back. His lips were red and swollen from kissing the blue in his eyes barely circling lust blown pupils. "I need to stop." Noah moved to his side and let out a heavy breath.

Admittedly he didn't really want to stop Kurt looked good all flushed and wanting. "You're so hot."

"You're sexy." Kurt replied turning to lie on his side. "Um the weekend after this one if you're not busy would you like to have dinner with me?" Noah looked over at him with a grin.

"What did you have planned?"

"If it's not too forward just an at home dinner that I cook. At your place." There was a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Um yeah that sounds great. You're an awesome cook." Noah was grinning ear to ear.

"Not that great just had lots of practice. So I'll come over after work."

"Don't you have Saturday's off?" Noah asked with a light frown.

"I uh traded shifts with someone at the shop and I have Sunday off. I think they all had a heart attack." Kurt smiled awkwardly. "I mean we don't…I don't want to assume…"

"Kurt let's not worry about it till the time comes." Kurt smiled and kissed Noah.

"Thank you." He whispered closing his eyes. Noah smiled and carded his fingers through Kurt's brown hair. They lay there for a while enjoying each other's company as they calmed down.

"So you're going to come tomorrow right?"

"Yep I'll put them down for a nap and head over." Noah chuckled and ran his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"You take real good care of them."

"Well dad always took real good care of me and I just want him to be proud of me." Kurt closed his eyes. "Don't tell Sarah I'm going to show up I want her to be surprised and I want to get a good feel for them."

"No problem I don't think she'd believe me anyway. I think you'll make them look awesome and the kids will kill it at Nationals." They shared another smile and a few more kisses before Noah decided he better get to grading his student's papers. Kurt walked him out shyly kissing him in broad daylight.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Kurt got his visitors pass from the office and made his way through the halls toward the music room. There were a few teenagers milling about but they barely noticed him. He entered the music room that had a few students in it. "Kurt!" Sarah jumped up and tackled him. Kurt laughed and steadied them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your brother asked me to come sit in and maybe design a few costumes."

"That's awesome!" She squealed. "I never thought to ask you before."

"Tch what would a mechanic know about fashion?" Kurt raised a brow at the young man who was looking him over. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Shut up Dorian. Kurt's got more fashion sense in his left pinky then you got in your whole body."

"Oh yes because the jeans and t-shirt look is so in right now." Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please I was wearing Marc Jacobs like it was going out of style when I was your age. Also I hate to inform you but your outfit is so last year." Kurt gave his best diva dressing down.

"Kurt made that jacket you like so much and like half my wardrobe." Dorian stared at him a moment speechless.

"I am the original fashionista of this one horse town." Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt?" They all turned to face Mr. Schue and the remaining glee kids as they entered.

"Hello Mr. Schue. Noah said you were looking for someone to take a stab at making costumes for your glee kids. Congratulations on making Nationals." Kurt pulled out his sketch book. "Do you mind if I sit and watch?"

"No of course not." Kurt smiled and took a seat out of the way as Will got his club back on task. They were a really good group reminding him a little of New Directions. Kurt found himself easily sketching out a few ideas for the girls and guys that would really go with their song choices. He dug out his colored pencils and started on that as they finished up. "So how'd it go?" Kurt looked up and grinned walking to the piano so they could all gather around.

"Now it's always nice to have something to move in and that certainly keeps their eyes on you. We always wore bright colors." Kurt turned to the first page. "I thought the girls could decide on dresses or slacks so I did an extra for them. Honestly they'll probably want to see them in skirts or dresses the judges are always older then dirt." The student's laughed in agreement.

"Oh I like this one. I look awesome in purple."

"How come the girls have so much more color?"

"It's always like that. Bold for the girls and a splash for the guys. Although…" Kurt snatched up his book and did a quick sketch. "Color on top for the guys and on the bottom for the girls. It's not that bad to look at definitely catches the eye while keeping with uniformity." Kurt looked at Will in question.

"I guess we should put it to a vote."

"The last one!" Most of the group shouted making Kurt laugh at Will's bemused expression.

"Well I guess we have an answer." Kurt gathered up his things. "I'll need measurements so I can go look at materials and get back to you with an estimate."

"I think I've got them in my desk if you don't mind handing around."

"No problem as long as I'm home before five." Will nodded and wandered into his office to look.

"So Kurt do you think I could persuade you to make me a coat like Sarah's?" Dorian asked batting his eyelashes.

"He's taken Mr. Trent and too old for you." Kurt turned seeing Noah enter his tie loosened a little. He raised a brow at the older male.

"Mr. Puckerman I wasn't flirting." Dorian replied with a dark blush. "Sarah's coat is freaking amazing."

"I'm sure." Noah smiled and leaned over. "Wow those are going to look amazing."

"Kurt can I come fabric shopping with you?" Sarah asked and suddenly echoed by the girls. Kurt blinked at them.

"I guess if you all hurry we can go now if you all have a ride. I already have an idea on what material I want to use and I'm thinking we'll go with a light purple for the girls and a dark for the guys with a light tie. Those will have to be ordered I'm not that good at making them."

"I always order our ties just bring in a fabric number and I'll order as close as I can get." Dorian said making to follow the guys out. "Bye ladies I have to get home."

"Awe you're not coming with us?" One girl pouted.

"I've got to baby sit or I would." He answered then left.

"Well I see guys are just as enthused with costume assembly as usual." Kurt sighed.

"Well we can't all enjoy fabric as you do Kurt. " Noah commented. "Hey you got a minute?"

"Yeah I just need to give these to Kurt." Kurt tucked the measurements into his sketch book and looked at the waiting girls. "Well ladies if you're ready let's head off to JoAnns and I can only spare half an hour." The girls cheered and hurried out. Kurt went to follow but Noah stopped him.

"No goodbye kisses?" He asked softly. Kurt blushed and hesitated before giving a quick peck to his cheek and running off. He wasn't one for PDAs and it was still early in their relationship. Will wouldn't care but life had been quiet without the death threats and the rude calls. He really didn't want to go through all that again.

He got home a little later then he'd planned but the girls had been over excited until he decided on the material on his own after a little fight broke out. Kurt was so very glad he had a son. "How'd it go?" Burt asked glancing away from the T.V.

"They're really great. I mean I got to see them at invitationals and sectionals but they're really improved in such a short time. Then I kind of let the girls come along to look at fabrics and it ended up being a nightmare." Burt chuckled.

"Look daddy." Hayden ran down the stairs and thrust a picture at him. Kurt took it and looked it over. "We got to finger paint in class. We had to do a family portrait." He reached up pulling the picture down so he could point out who was who. Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Hayden were in the front center while Quinn and Finn were back to the left and Norah, Sarah, and Noah were to the back right.

"Hayden why is Noah in your painting?" Kurt never would have expected Hayden to add him in as family at such an early time.

"Well he's Sarah's big brother so even if he doesn't get to be my second daddy he's still family." The child reasoned. Kurt felt his chest swell with pride. Hayden was going to grow into a good man he could just tell. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah I like it very much. Where do you want to put it?"

"In your room with my dog." Kurt nodded and handed it back. "Go put it on my desk and I'll hang it up after dinner." Hayden beamed and ran back up the stairs. "No running on the stairs!" Kurt called up.

"He's a good boy." Burt commented.

"Yeah I hope he stays that way as a teenager." Burt laughed good and hard as Kurt went into the kitchen. Well he was glad someone got some amusement out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**So um yeah Kurt and Puck get intimate fair warning. There's a reason its rated M!**

**Thanks for all the support you guys really make me want to make this a good fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So I might not be home in the morning." Kurt said slowly gauging his son's reaction. "I mean I'll be home before noon but not early."<p>

"I don't like when you're gone." Hayden said with a pout. Kurt schooled his features.

"Then I'll be home very late and you'd better be in bed."

"Like last time?" Hayden asked with a mistrusting expression.

"Yeah I'll be here when you wake up." Kurt had a feeling he'd have to make that kind of decision. "Be good for gramps and gran for me. I'll have my cell alright."

"Alright have fun."

"I will." Kurt kissed Hayden on the forehead before standing up. "I'm heading out now. Thanks for watching him." Carole poked her head around the corner.

"You're finally getting out of the house go." She made a shooing motion and practically shoved him out the door. Kurt stood there a moment staring in disbelief. He had just been kicked out of his own house. Before leaving he called to tell Noah he was on his way. When he got there he'd explain how he couldn't stay too late. Kurt honestly wasn't comfortable with the idea either the longer he'd thought about it. They talked almost every other day but they didn't get much physical contact. Kurt sat in his car for a few minutes before he headed up to Noah's apartment.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit out there." Noah greeted with a half smile. Kurt blushed and glanced away.

"Just trying to think of the best way to tell you I can't stay the night." He replied softly. Noah pulled Kurt inside and closed the door before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I told you we don't have to do anything like that."

"And what if I tell you I want to?" Kurt asked meeting his gaze.

"Well I'll tell you that it's only six and we have plenty of time." Noah replied with a smirk.

"You won't be offended?" Kurt asked worrying when Noah sighed heavily and lead him to the couch. Noah's apartment was simple, with the exception of the big screen it didn't look like someone with money lived in the space.

"I think we should talk about this now before we come to a misunderstanding." Kurt sat next to him both turning to face each other. "I'm not Puck anymore Kurt I haven't for a long time. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I like to think I've matured quite a bit since high school. We've known each other as we are now for only a few months and have seen each other maybe four times. If you want sex I can definitely tell you I'm not going to tell you no." He smirked a little and Kurt let out a little laugh. "But I'm not going to turn you away just because we might not. Honestly I didn't think we'd get that far tonight there's still a lot we don't know about each other."

"I guess I'm making something out of nothing. It's just been a long time and except for Blaine and Hayden's dad I haven't been with anyone."

"Just think of it this way if you wanted sex but I didn't would you just dump me?" Kurt gasped feeling shock.

"No!" Kurt flinched at his own outburst and looked down at his hands. Noah chuckled and took Kurt's hands in his.

"I guess you still see me as that horny wanna be punk. Which is alright I still have a hard time not seeing you as the ice queen diva. People change and we only know each other's high school selves."

"For someone who claims they're not that bright that was very insightful." Kurt replied softly looking up.

"Yeah well we have our moments." Noah shrugged. "Now I think I was promised a home cooked meal." He raised a brow and Kurt laughed. "I got stuff I don't normally eat so someone has to do something with it."

"Well I guess you've earned it."

"I have to earn my food now?" Kurt laughed and got up from the couch heading into the kitchen.

"Come show me where things are so we can eat faster." Kurt called over his shoulder. Noah followed him a moment later and began pulling out what Kurt asked for or at least items close if he lacked something. The kitchen was small so once he got what he needed he kicked Noah out of his own kitchen so he could work unhindered.

"If everything you cook tastes that good I'm not giving you and Hayden a choice on moving in." Noah said as they cleaned up. Kurt laughed and leaned over to kiss him as he washed the dishes. "I've got a dishwasher you know."

"It won't take as long if you help me." Noah's arms slid forward on either side of him and heat pressed against his back. "Noah." Kurt warned as lips pressed against his neck.

"I'm helping." He said picking up a plate and washing it as his lips made a hot trail up Kurt's neck to his ear. Kurt shivered and closed his eyes.

"You're distracting I meant I wash you rinse." Kurt sighed tilting his head to the side. Their hands sat in the water unmoving. Kurt moaned as teeth closed gently around his earlobe. "Things will rust if you leave them sit." Kurt managed to speak without a stutter.

"I'll buy new ones." Noah replied softly. "Will you come to bed with me?" Kurt shivered as Noah's warm breath ghosted over his skin. He closed his eyes and thought about it he'd come prepared incase their night went that far.

"Yes. Noah please." His hands were lifted and quickly dried with a hand towel before Noah stepped away.

"Come with me." He held out his hand to Kurt. With a soft smile Kurt took it and let Noah lead him to his bedroom.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Kurt was still porcelain perfection skin so white it easily flushed pink under his touch. There were a few stretch marks and a scar on his abdomen. Noah lavished them with attention despite Kurt's protests. Noah had noticed his hesitancy with the marks that forever showed that he had given life to a child.

Both bear of any clothes, even their socks Kurt was a stickler about it, they lay side by side just looking. The passion between them was still ragging but the compulsion to simply look and study their lover to be seemed overwhelming. Kurt moved first taking position over top distracting Noah with small kisses as he shifted to press their heated flesh together. Noah's hands settled on Kurt's hips as they rocked together. "God you're beautiful Kurt." The brunet blushed on top of the pink of arousal. Noah sat up kissing the beautiful man rocking against him. He'd never wanted someone so much and he was going to show it. Kurt's neck was swanlike plenty of places for him to mark.

"Mnn Noah not where they can be seen." Noah smirked and moved to Kurt's collarbone biting into the pale flesh. "Noah!" Kurt whined clinging to Noah. "Please I want you in me. I want…please." Noah pulled away from Kurt's skin with a wet sucking sound. "I brought," Kurt blushed again.

"Your bags to far we'll save that for another time." Noah kissed him softly and moved him to the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd stashed there and condoms. He removed one from the strip and turned back to Kurt. His sheets were dark blue so Kurt stood out, every glorious inch of him. Working in the garage had given him muscle tone yet he was still lithe. "You're sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yes." Kurt replied voice breathy and eyes shimmering with lust bolstered by other emotions. Noah nodded breaking the seal on the lube and flipping the cap open. Kurt shifted spreading his legs and opening himself for Noah. The darker couldn't help the lust that rushed through him.

"Damn Kurt do you even realize how hot that was?" Kurt's blue eyes took on a gleam of mischief and hell yeah he knew exactly what he was doing. He'd never really slept with a guy before but he was well educated in anal play. Feeling like getting a little even he started with long deep kisses, Kurt returned them with eagerness. Coating two of his fingers with the slick lube he reached down teasing Kurt's entrance. The teasing made Kurt gasp and shift. Noah kissed his way down as he prodded the resisting flesh. Kurt may not be a virgin but years of neglect would have left him just as tight.

As he pressed his first finger in he took Kurt's weeping head into his mouth. Kurt made a strangled sound of pleasure noticeably forcing himself no to thrust up. As he opened Kurt up for him with his fingers he sucked and licked the throbbing length in his mouth. Two fingers brought on mewling and Kurt thrusting down onto his fingers. Crooking his fingers he pressed and scissor them till Kurt cried out with a shout. Cum flooded his mouth he choked not having expected Kurt to cum from one touch to his prostate. He pulled off licking his lips from any that spilled over. "I…I'm…" Kurt stuttered arms over his eyes.

"Don't Kurt just enjoy." He licked along the spent length as he added a third finger. Kurt shivered as Noah cleaned Kurt up.

"Noah please I'm ready." Kurt whimpered reaching down to stroke his dark curls. Noah lifted his head looking up Kurt's body. If Kurt looked so good just after cumming he wanted to see when he was in the midst of release. Pulling his fingers free he reached for the condom having a bit of trouble with the lube still on his fingers. He looked up as Kurt moved to turn over.

"Kurt I want to see you." He said reaching out to hold onto the pale hip. Kurt smiled at him.

"It's easier this way to start out. Just to get use to you I promise. I…want to see you too." Noah lifted his hand and returned to the task of putting the condom on. He added extra lube before putting the tube away. Kurt was on all fours the sight of such a willing partner made his cock jump. He shifted on his knees and spread the pale cheeks with one hand holding himself in the other. Kurt trembled under his touch. With a shaky breath he began to push in. Kurt's body resisted and he began to think he should go back to stretching him. Kurt pressed back and his head and a few inches slipped in making them both moan. Kurt's head rest on his arms and his body trembled more. Noah ran his hands over the smaller man's sides and Kurt relaxed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just…it's been such a long time and you're thicker then…" Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath pressing back. "More." Noah pressed in slowly leaning over Kurt's back to kiss along his spine. It was hard not to just go at it. Kurt was so tight around him. Kurt moaned softly when he finally slid all the way in. "Mnn Noah." Kurt lifted his head looking over his shoulder eyes half lidded. He leaned forward meeting Kurt in a slightly awkward kiss. "Move, open me up so I can see you."

Noah moaned pressing his forehead to Kurt's shoulder Kurt was just too sexy for their own good. Hands on Kurt's hips to keep him steady Noah began to pull out sinking back in after a few inches and pulling out more each time till just his head remained and he could push his whole length in with little resistance. "Ready to turn over?" Kurt nodded and he pulled out helping Kurt turn. He snatched one of the pillows and slid it under Kurt's hips. Watching Kurt's face as he entered him again was amazing. Kurt watched him back, mouth parted as he mewled. Damn the sounds he made went straight to his groin.

He started slow just feeling Kurt below him taking in every expression through lidded hazel eyes. Kurt's eyes fought to stay open like he wanted to keep Noah in sight at all times. He wanted to make love to Kurt all night but it had just been too long and their pace sped up on its own. Kurt moaned deep. long legs wrapped around Noah's hips as he rocked up to meet him. His reawakened erection rubbed against Noah's abs leaving behind trails of pre. When he hit Kurt's prostate the younger arched and tightened around him. After a while their foreheads pressed together Kurt's eyes shut tight and voice rising in pitch. He was close so Noah reached between them and began to stroke Kurt. "Noah!" Kurt's nails left burring trails along his back as the countertenor came. Their sweaty bodies pressed together as Kurt arched into him. His inner muscles clamped down around Noah driving him to orgasm within a handful of thrusts. He moaned Kurt's name into the pale neck. With a groan he shifted and pulled out. Discarding the condom into the trash next to his bed he looked down at Kurt covered in sweat and his own cum.

Blue-green eyes opened sleepily looking for him. Noah smiled and lay next to Kurt kissing his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Fucking perfect." Kurt sighed eyes slipping closed again. A smile settled on his lips as he turned his head so they looked directly at each other. "You're amazing you know."

"Well it helps if my partner is amazing too." He replied leaning in to kiss Kurt. "I'll be right back." He pulled away rolling out of bed to retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned Kurt had moved the pillow back to the head of the bed. Gently he wiped Kurt's abdomen clean before tossing the rag into his hamper. "Stay with me for a while?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Kurt replied snuggling up to him as Noah pulled the covers over them. Noah put his arms around Kurt holding the smaller man. He wondered if he could get another round out of Kurt. Hey he was still breathing no one could blame him for wanting more of Kurt. Kurt rest his head on Puck's shoulder his breathing slowly evening out. Noah smiled and let himself drift off too.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and felt the sheets. They were still warm. His alarm clock read around eleven p.m. so it wasn't too late. He listened for Kurt but heard only water running. He got out of bed and checked the bathroom first. Sure enough Kurt was in his shower. "Going to sneak out on me?" He asked in a teasing manner. Kurt jumped and turned facing him through the glass door.

"No I just felt sticky." Kurt worried his lip Noah figured he's said the wrong thing. So he joined Kurt in his small shower and hugged him.

"I didn't mean it Kurt I was just teasing. I know you wouldn't just up and leave." He kissed the wet cheek. "You're sexy looking all wet."

"I'm honestly in no shape for another round." Kurt replied blushing.

"That's fine. I figured you'd be too sore for intercourse again." His hands wandered though and Kurt gasped as they settled on his half hard member. "Wake up excited?"

"I'm not the only one. This is the first time I've woken up with another man in my bed in years."

"Mmm maybe one day you'll be my first man to wake up next to if you quit running off to the shower." He smirked and Kurt smiled at him.

"I will be able to do that one day. Hayden's just use to me being around all the time. I'm not use to being without Hayden unless I'm at work and he's at school or a sleep over." Kurt worried his lip.

"I get it Kurt calm down. I told you I respect your relationship with Hayden and the rest of your family. I'm not expecting to just be allowed right into your life. Hell my life's busy enough if you didn't call me I'd probably forget until like the weekend. We just have to give it time." Kurt nodded and leaned against him. Noah sighed Kurt had always been on the skittish side when not wearing his ice queen mask. "Thanks again for dinner. The extent of my skills are instant things where you just add water or stick it in the microwave." Kurt laughed smiling again. Noah really liked that smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**For the record I hate when little kids watch you till you wake up. They scare me I scare them then i'm the one that's made to feel bad when they're the one doing the scaring.**

**A juicy tidbit for you all is that I have finished writing this. I literally spent five hours just typing away. So expect the whole story to come out soon. I just have to go through and edit chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a pair of eyes staring at him. With a sigh he lifted his covers so Hayden could crawl in. "Baby you're getting too old for this." He said cuddling his son.<p>

"I know." Hayden played with Kurt's shirt. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Hayden I told you I would be home before you woke up." Kurt sighed. "I know this isn't going to be easy I'm still not comfortable with the idea on leaving you with someone else so I can go out." Kurt ran his fingers through Hayden's hair. "I don't know what it's like to be so young and have my daddy date people. Your gramps didn't date till I was around Sarah's age."

"Because your mommy went to heaven?" Hayden asked with a sniff. Every year Kurt visited his mother's grave. It wasn't until Hayden was around four he had asked why. Kurt had decided that whatever religion his son wanted to believe in was fine with him as long as there were no cults involved. Kurt had tried to explain but it hadn't gone well so he decided to put it off till Hayden was older. Carole had an easier time explaining heaven to Hayden and he seemed to have stuck with the idea.

"Yeah and because he was just scared. Hayden I…I really like Noah. It will be a while before we can all be really close but you have to understand I'm not leaving you if I'm gone just for a night. I'm just trying to get comfortable being around Noah so when we all go out and do things you'll be comfortable too." Hayden just lay there and stared at him. He was feeling like he was repeating himself again so he just smiled. "How about we all go out for breakfast." He said changing the subject. Hayden lit up and scrambled out of bed. "I guess that's a yes. Go change into your day clothes." Kurt lingered in bed for a moment longer staring at his wall where Hayden's paintings were.

If he was honest with himself he was lonely, he'd been lonely for a while. Selfishly he wanted a relationship with Noah and not have to worry. In reality he knew better then that and Noah was being very understanding with him, Kurt was very grateful for that. Not all men would run from him knowing he had a child but they seemed like the majority to Kurt. That was if he'd ever find a man in Lima. Kurt rolled to his back to stare at his ceiling. He was feeling so unsure of what he was doing but remembered Noah's touches and voice as they had sex, he didn't really know what else to call it, and wanted that so badly. Kurt felt like that teenager all over again who'd come to terms that he'd be alone at least till college then this gorgeous guy just comes out of nowhere and sweeps him away.

Then there had been Blaine his first everything that counted. If Blaine had fathered a child he wouldn't have thrown Kurt away. At one point Blaine had offered to take them in give Kurt and Hayden a family. Kurt just didn't feel like that for Blaine anymore and it wouldn't have been fair to any of them. Time wouldn't have changed their feelings because it hadn't. When Blaine had breaks he visited home and took time to spend with Kurt and his other friends. Kurt made a frustrated sound and threw a pillow at his closet. "You alright Kurt?" Burt was standing in his doorway.

"I couldn't tell you. I…I never knew how hard it was for you after mom. Maybe I should wait too." Burt sat on his bed with a sigh.

"Kurt I had my reasons for not finding someone else. If you hadn't set me up with Carole it would probably be just us three right now." Burt rubbed his head. "It's scary and you want to make it all about your son. How will this affect him, will he hate me for bringing someone into his life that takes some of my attention?"

"I just want him to be happy. I'm not a teenager anymore I can't just run around all carefree." Kurt said leaning back against his headboard.

"Look from what you've said Noah is being really understanding about the situation." Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "If you like him enough don't look a gift horse in the mouth son. I'm not saying to cling to him cause he might be your only option." Kurt felt a little horrified at that notion. He'd worried that that was why he so readily got into relationships. He was just so in love with the idea of being with someone.

"I'm not going to do that. At least this time I hope I don't I've already done it twice."

"Kurt don't think like that. You and Blaine didn't work out but you're still good friends. If you think about it you didn't start any of these relationships. And you only crushed after Blaine." Kurt smiled his dad was getting a lot better at this as he got older.

"Thanks dad that helps. Really I just feel like I'm repeating myself with Hayden and he's not going to get it. I really wanted to stay all night." Kurt admitted with a blush.

"Give it time Kurt. You're both still young and Noah seems really smitten with you." Kurt moved and hugged his dad. "You can come to Carole or me if you need someone to talk to. We've kind of been where you're at."

"I know. And I will." They were silent a moment.

"Now I think I heard Hayden shouting about breakfast out?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah I just need to get dressed." Kurt replied sitting back feeling a twinge of dull pain.

"Pain killers are in the hall closet on the fourth shelf." Burt said getting to his foot. Kurt blushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably as his dad left the room. Ok so he was sore when he moved the wrong way. He was just glad he wasn't as sore as his first time. He'd refused to get out of bed even for a hot bath. Poor Blaine had nearly had a panic attack. Kurt changed turning his phone back on once he took it off the charger. There were three missed calls and Kurt mentally smacked himself for forgetting to block one of the numbers. One was from Blaine though so Kurt decided to call him back after breakfast. He didn't want to hear the other two messages so he quickly went to his voice mail and deleted all three. Maybe he should tell someone that Jason was trying to contact him.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

"_Blaine Anderson who's speaking?"_ Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't you look at your caller ID?" He asked.

"_I was kind of in the middle of paying attention to something so I just pushed my answer button. So are you free?"_

"Free for when?" Kurt asked.

"_Tomorrow evening. Didn't you listen to my message?" _

"Actually I didn't." Kurt was sitting in his chair in the garage he'd been working on the girl's dresses as Hayden and Burt took their daily nap.

"_Why?"_

"Jason left me two messages and I didn't want to hear them." Kurt admitted then held his breath. There was a moment of silence and Kurt began to worry. "Blaine…?"

"_Hold on just a moment I'm pulling into a parking lot."_ Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair. _"Alright I'm parked. So is this the first time he's tried to contact you?"_

"No I got a couple of texts a few weeks ago. I figured if I ignored him he'd give up." Kurt closed his eyes. "So I just deleted all my voice mails and decided to call you."

"_I see. Don't you think you should find out what he wants?" _Kurt worried his lip and thought for a moment.

"No not really. He shouldn't even be trying to contact me. There's no need for him to come back into our lives after so long. I don't want him to Blaine I've got a good life and I've got someone. I don't want him to mess that up."

"_I'm sure Noah will understand if you talk to him. From what you've told me he's been very good at giving you your space when you need it."_ Kurt shook his head despite no one being able to see it.

"I'll just block his number."

"_Look when do you get off tomorrow? I'll stop by so we can talk."_

"I'll be home around six unless we get busy."

"_Have you told your family about him calling?"_

"No you're the first one. I know you won't freak out on me before hearing me out."

"_I'm flattered. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"_

"Thank Blaine. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Kurt closed his phone and set it aside. Blaine was probably really upset but he was the kind of man to keep his cool. It took a lot for him to get angry. Kurt couldn't focus on his work so he turned everything off and went inside to make them all hot coco. They seemed to know he was worried about something, even Hayden had been on his best behavior on their outing. He hoped that his parents just figured it was about Noah and his relationship. They'd technically been together for a little over two months though they had had their mutual hand job in December. Spring was already coming even with the snow that still fell a little.

Kurt didn't think much about the Jason situation much more he became busy with a last minute school supply run since Hayden had forgotten to give him a note he'd shoved in his pocket. Kurt had learned to check all pockets when he did laundry. The next day he was so busy working on cars and making appointments his mind had no time to wander until work slowed and it was about time he got home.

When Blaine arrived he felt more relaxed since he decided he was going to cook. Cooking always relaxed him. Hayden greeted him happily and ran away with even more glee as Blaine slipped him a present. "You shouldn't spoil him like that. He'll expect a present every time." Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I miss Christmas and birthdays so it's no big deal." The elder replied following Kurt back into the living room. "Hello Burt. Hello Carole."

"Hello Blaine. It's nice to have you back." Carole greeted. "Kurt I took the casserole out to cool a bit."

"Thanks I almost forgot." Kurt smiled. "We're just going to be in the kitchen." They left the living room and Kurt got Blaine something to drink.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to just ignore him and hope he'll get the point and give up." Kurt sighed and pressed his lips together. "But I have a feeling that's not going to work. Blaine I really don't want to talk to him. I don't want him anywhere near my son or my family. He's going to ruin things." Kurt whispered desperately.

"Kurt, Kurt calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing." Kurt slipped into a chair.

"I slept with Noah last night. Blaine I really like Noah. Jason is going to ruin what we're working on. I know his patience will only go so far." Kurt shook his head. "He thinks Jason's permanently out of the picture."

"Then tell him about it and assure him he has nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding? I told you how he got when I told him I was still friends with you. It took me twenty minutes to get him to understand you weren't competition." Kurt had really though he'd lost Noah that time. His tone had gone from friendly to cold at one mention of Blaine. Kurt had to explain that he didn't feel that way toward Blaine anymore.

"Kurt I hate to say this but what if Jason suddenly shows up? He's going to do a lot more damage just appearing." Blaine gave him a worried look.

"But what could he want Blaine?" Kurt sat back in his seat glancing to the timer on the stove. "He certainly didn't want us when he cheated on me. I made it clear I didn't want him ever to come near me when he came crawling back." Kurt got up and began pulling down plates for their meal he needed to move before he started shouting. Blaine was silent for a moment Kurt could feel him watching.

"Tell Noah at least. I'll do it with you if you want someone for moral support and to help calm him down. If he knows and Jason does come around he won't freak out about it. You're only causing yourself distress by panicking." Kurt sighed feeling Blaine's hands on his shoulders. "You have to stop bottling everything up. You start panicking like this and then you don't sleep."

"How do you remember things like that?" Kurt smiled and gave a small laugh. A throat cleared making them both jump and look. Noah stood in the doorway arms crossed.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Will thought it would be a good idea for me to drop of the money for the outfits." He tossed an envelope on the counter. "I'll be going." Kurt's heart sank. How did he earn such a tone?

"Are you going to go after him?" Blaine asked fidgeting. Kurt thought for a moment and ran not bothering with his shoes. Noah was pulling away from the house he ran to the sidewalk the light layer of snow stinging his feet. Noah got to the end of the block and Kurt couldn't hold back the tears. Why did things have to go so bad so quickly? He didn't see the silver car flip around and come back.

"What are you doing standing out here without your shoes?" Noah slammed his car door shut and walked up to him.

"We're just friends." Kurt sobbed hugging himself. "I told you Noah." He rubbed at his eyes trying to get the tears to stop.

"Kurt shit don't cry." Noah reached for him and Kurt jerked back.

"What am I supposed to do?" He sobbed. "You just stormed out came to your own conclusion about what was going on." Kurt felt anger well up in him.

"Hell to me you two looked pretty cozy!" Noah shouted making Kurt flinch.

"He was comforting me! Friends do that you know when something's wrong." Kurt shivered and shifted on his feet.

"Kurt go back inside you're going to get frost bite on your feet." Noah reached for him again. "Look I'm sorry Kurt I didn't handle that well. But just looking at you it was like you two just belonged. You still fidget around me."

"We were together for a long time and have been good friends for the rest of the time." Kurt shivered as he rubbed his sleeves over his eyes. "I wish you'd trust me more. I'd never cheat Noah it hurts." Noah swore under his breath and ran a hand over his head.

"Come on, inside." Kurt gasped when Noah picked him up bridal style he almost fell out of the older male's arms. Once back in Noah set Kurt down and walked to the kitchen. Kurt followed worried and confused. Blaine and Noah were just looking at each other.

"It's going to take a while for me to feel comfortable about you still being in Kurt's life."

"Understandable. It's going to take a while trusting your with Kurt's heart." Kurt was just stunned what was going on?

"Yeah you're not the first one and you ain't half as scary as Mercedes." Blaine laughed.

"Wait when did…?" Kurt began to ask.

"She's good at making you feel like nothing when it comes to Kurt. Honestly we will never be more then good friends. Something has come up that I think Kurt should tell you about and I was trying to calm him down." Kurt looked at the floor when Noah looked at him.

"I'm going to go home and let you get back to catching up or whatever. I'm sure your dad's in there polishing his gun or something." Kurt let out a little laugh. He let Noah pull him close and kiss him. "Call me later alright." Kurt nodded. "Again I'm sorry for upsetting you. I've got a temper sometimes and it's been a long day."

"I understand. I'll call you after I put Hayden to bed." Noah kissed him again before excusing himself. Kurt collapsed into a chair shaking.

"Kurt?"

"I just feel so shaken and relived." He replied. "I guess he's not a sure as I thought he was."

"Oh Kurt he's just…"

"No I meant that as a good thing. I've been feeling so stupid for all my insecurities when he just seemed so sure about it all. Now I guess I feel we're on even footing even though it was an awful way to find out."

"Well I think we're at an understanding. If that helps." Kurt felt ill from all the stress. It was his own fault he tended to panic when his quiet life was being upset. The stress was taking away his appetite. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the pot holders to pull his chicken out of the oven. "I almost forgot." Kurt sighed setting it on the stove. Apparently he was shaking too badly because Blaine told him to sit down and let him set the table before he dropped something. Jason may still be a problem but at least Noah was still his. Even if he had a bit of a jealousy issue.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the Blaine incident Kurt and Noah were still together though Kurt was spending all his free time working on the outfits for the Glee club. So their time together consisted of phone calls before bed. It took Kurt two weeks to finish the costumes including the fitting so he was absolutely sure they would all fit correctly. It was the first time he'd seen Noah without fabric under a needle, he was putting off grading papers to hang out with Kurt, Will, and the glee kids. Once done the costumes were put up in Will's office each labeled with their respective owners name. Kurt was exhausted from life in general but their smiles made it all worth it as they left for the day. Noah helped Kurt clean up his supplies as they talked about their jobs. "Kurt before you go." Will held out a check. Kurt took it and looked down.

"I can't accept this." Kurt said handing back the three hundred dollar check.

"Sure you can. It's not much but the kids felt like you should be compensated for your time and effort. And so do I you really came through for us on such short notice. They all look fantastic." Will refused to take the check back. "You should really submit your designs to people."

"The outfits aren't that great." Kurt slid the check into his wallet reluctantly.

"I'm sure you have more complicated pieces in your sketch book. You tailored each piece to fit the kids perfectly we don't get that with one style fits all body types." Will replied.

"See you've really got talent." Noah piped in shouldering his bag as they got ready to leave. Kurt just blushed and remained silent as they walked out. "So are you busy tonight?"

"No I took the day off so I could come do this." Kurt replied pulling out his car keys.

"Well what would you say to a dinner date with you Hayden and me?" Kurt could sense Noah's hesitancy in the request. They hadn't really breached this subject yet. Kurt had been thinking about it, honestly. Hayden would have to get to know Noah at some point and they had both been busy at different times so seeing each other was hard. If Kurt could have Noah over or even bring Hayden to Noah they could have more time together and that was something he really wanted to start doing.

"Actually Hayden's with Quinn. My parents had to go to the city for some legal thing with my mom's family and Quinn told me she was going to keep him over night. Probably trying to get some idea how being a mom will be. Hayden was all for it he's spent the night at a friend's house a few times so I wasn't too worried." Kurt bit his lip. "Come round my house?"

"I'd love to. I'll meet you there I just want to go change out of this tie and stuff." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"We'll figure out what to do later." Kurt looked around and pulled Noah into a quick kiss before walking to his car. A night in sounded perfect no one would be home till the next day. He took a detour to the store since he'd already made plans to pick up a few things they were out of. His good mood seemed to make the task go faster. Kurt's good mood lasted all the way home till he spotted a tall brunet man sitting on his front porch. Kurt's stomach soured as he pulled into the drive Blaine had warned him this might happen. Dark green eyes looked up from the phone in his hand as he spotted Kurt. Taking a breath Kurt got out of his car collecting his nerve as he got out his grocery bags.

"Want any help?" Jason Wallace had been a media major wanting to go into filming. Kurt had fallen head over heels for the tall dark haired man. He'd been sweet, spontaneous, and supportive and Kurt had been absolutely crushed. Thanks all the designers that he had Mercedes and Rachel close by to comfort him.

"No just get out of my way." Kurt replied coldly as he walked up to the door. At least Jason didn't follow him in though if he'd been hit by the door as Kurt slammed it would have been satisfying. Noah was going to be arriving any moment he had to get rid of Jason before he showed up. He put up the perishables before heading back to the door. "Whatever you want forget it and leave." Kurt snapped standing in his door way. Jason looked a little hurt but he still leaned down and kissed Kurt. Kurt shoved him away and slapped him. He didn't want to cause more damage then necessary but the red mark on the side of his face was very satisfying.

"The hell Kurt?" Jason shouted holding the side of his face.

"I don't want you here. I don't want you and I made that perfectly clear last time." Kurt seethed.

"I came because you wouldn't answer my calls. You can't just hide from me Kurt it took forever to find out where you had run off to. Never expected you to come back here considering how much you hated it. I want to see my son."

"Fuck you Jason! If I have to die to make it happen you will never see my son. Mine! He will never be your son I told you that last time!" Kurt's shouting drew a curious eye or two but they were just out of ear shot even then.

"He's my son too you can't keep him from me!" Jason shouted back. Kurt's heart was racing if Jason got physically violent he'd have a terrible advantage.

"Kurt!" Oh thank Prada for Noah and his timing. Noah rushed up the lawn and shoved his way past Jason. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kurt replied feeling a million times better with Noah at his side.

"We were having a privet conversation man."

"Who the hell are you?" Noah growled turning on the taller. Kurt noticed his eyes glance to the red hand shaped mark on Jason's face.

"That's none of your fucking business now is it?" Jason sneered.

"it is when you're shouting at my boyfriend. So fuck off before I teach you a lesson!" Noah shouted bringing up his fists.

"If either of you throw a punch I swear to gaga I will murder the one who started it." Kurt commanded. "Jason if you don't get off my property in less then five minutes I will call the cops. I don't want to see you and I want you to go back to where ever you came from. If I find you came anywhere near my son they'll never find your body." Kurt was glaring up at him. Jason spit at their feet.

"This ain't over Kurt I'll see you in court." Jason gave Noah one more look before turning and leaving. His car was on the other side of the street another reason Kurt hadn't noticed him till he'd pulled in. Kurt was shaking with anger and fear. He remained there was he watched Jason drive away.

"Care to explain what the fucks going on?" Noah snapped. Wrong thing to do Kurt turned his anger on him.

"If you're going to talk to me like that you can just fuck off too!" Kurt shouted slamming the door in Noah's face. Kurt did something he never thought he would doo he punched the wall making a sizeable dent in the drywall. "Fuck that hurts." He hiss cradling his hand to his chest. The doorbell rang and Kurt opened the door.

"Kurt baby talk to me. I don't want to leave you alone after that." Kurt's anger deflated but he managed to keep his tears at bay. Standing aside he allowed Noah to enter. Kurt made sure both locks were on the door before he went to the kitchen to get some ice for his hand. "Let me see your hand." Kurt held out his hand wincing as Noah checked it. "Nothing's broken but we should wrap it do you have an ace bandages?"

"Upstairs hall closet in the red box the metal things are in a little plastic container." Kurt answered already making to get himself an ice pack. When Noah came back he wrapped up Kurt's hand with a gentle touch.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked again as Kurt flexed his fingers gingerly.

"That was Jason." Kurt replied. "Hayden's …" Kurt stumbled for the right word.

"Sperm donor?"

"Yeah that." Kurt motioned for Noah to follow him into the living room so they could be more comfortable. "He's tried to contact me recently and I figured if I ignored him then he wouldn't bother me." Kurt closed his eyes against the tears. "That's what I was talking to Blaine about. I never thought he'd come find me."

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

"I got busy with work and the outfits. He didn't try contacting me again either and I was trying to fix us after that incident with Blaine." Kurt shook his head. "I don't really know why he came. He freaking kissed me so I slapped him then he started asking for Hayden."

"I wondered what had earned him that mark." Noah commented.

"You're not mad?" Kurt asked shifting his ice.

"I'm pissed that some guy like that just showed up and started a shouting match with you. Or that he's threatened you." Noah leaned forward pressing a heavy kiss to Kurt's lips. "There now that part's all better." Kurt laughed and leaned against him. "So does he have any claim?"

"He shouldn't. I'm listed as the father and the mother isn't listed at all. The doc thought it was best in case it would cause Hayden problems in the future." Kurt shook his head. "I don't know why he's here it makes no sense Noah. He didn't want me when he had me. Why does he have to come back? I got over him." Kurt didn't want Jason anywhere near his son. "I have to call Quinn and tell her." Kurt jumped up and dug through his bag for his phone. He didn't want Quinn or Finn to be left in the dark. Quinn sounded worried and offered to come pick him up but he told her Noah was already there so he was fine.

They ordered take out and cuddled on the couch watching movies the rest of the afternoon. Kurt was so glad he had Noah. He didn't know what he'd have done if he didn't have Noah. Kurt's phone rang around eight his dad ranting about Jason. Kurt cursed Finn and his big mouth after he'd hung up. After a nice afternoon he was tense again. Noah coaxed him into a passionate round of sex stopping only to find the lube and condoms. Once again he forgot about his troubles.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah stroked Kurt's back as they lay together in Kurt's bed. Distracting Kurt was fun and a wonderful excuse to drive him insane. He glanced around the room not having taken much time before to really study it. Kurt was still using much of the same furniture he'd used as a teen. Which wasn't bad since Kurt had good taste.

The only items out of place with the rest of the room were two paintings very obviously done by Hayden. "Kids got talent." He commented. Kurt stirred next to him and looked up.

"I'm always hoping I passed some artistic talent to him. Sadly he's tonedeth." Noah chuckled and looked at the figures on the paper. "His art teacher says he's always very literal with his work."

"Alright I get the center ones family painting right, but who are the other people?"

"The two are Quinn and Finn. The three are your mom, sister and you."

"Me?" Noah looked at Kurt shocked. Kurt smiled up at him and nodded.

"His reasoning and I quote 'He's Sarah's big brother so even if he doesn't get to be my second daddy he's still family'." Kurt explained. Something about that statement made his chest tight. "Noah?"

"Sorry just, I haven't even spent much time with him. I know it's a child's logic but it's kind of touching, ya know?" Kurt pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm off next weekend how about Friday night we all go out so he can get to know you." Noah smiled he honestly wanted to move at Kurt's pace but he was worried that Hayden would become some kind of excuse for Kurt. It was hard not to bring it up while they were on the phone. He didn't want to fuck any of this up and he'd already made one mistake with Blaine.

"That sounds great babe. I know it's going to be a little awkward at first but I know we'll be just fine."

"Noah could you, could you stay the night." Noah saw the uncertainty in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was afraid to be home alone that much was certain. With his ex just showing up like he had Noah wasn't about to leave him alone.

"Yeah I'll stay. I just have to get up a bit earlier so I can go home and get some clothes."

"Oh I forgot. Maybe…"

"If any negative words come out of you I'm going to make us late on purpose in the morning." Noah threatened making Kurt smile. One day he'd live to do anything just for that smile. "How's your hand?"

"Still a bit sore but it doesn't look like it swelled up." Kurt answered lifting his wrapped hand to eye level. "Though I still can't believe I punched a wall like some Neanderthal." Noah chuckled and brought the injured hand to his lips.

"We all gotta punch a wall sometime in our lives. Better then sitting in jail for busting some guys nose." Kurt snickered and nodded. "Listen Kurt if he comes near you or Hayden call me. I'll drop everything and come chase him off and next time threat or no I'm going to punch him for upsetting you. Heaven help him if he hurts you."

"I'd rather you didn't resort to violence. The media's been quiet about you being here so far but if things get boring they'll come scoop up any scandal they can."

"As far as the media world is concerned I'm on some island somewhere living it up like all the others. Just wasting my money on a frivolous lifestyle just like they expect me to." Noah caressed Kurt's shoulder his skin was just so soft. "How do you get your skin to stay so soft?"

"My only guilty pleasure. I hardly ever miss my skincare regime. But I've perfected it so it only takes me twenty minutes instead of an hour." Noah laughed pulling Kurt to him. "You're such a girl sometimes." Kurt huffed below him and bit one of his biceps. "Ouch. Now I don't know what's worse your bark or your bite." Kurt laughed below him and Noah joined him moving to the side so he wouldn't crush Kurt under his larger frame.

"You know if anyone ever once told me I would be in an intimate relationship with you one day I would have had them committed." Kurt turned his head to look at him his eyes glimmering. "I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. I love my family they make life worth it all. But just that something missing always nagged at me." Noah watched as Kurt went from whimsical to serious. He stroked back stray bangs with his fingers.

"I never would have thought coming back here would turn out so well with me. I figured I'd get my ma the house and spend my years teaching maybe marrying some chick after a few years of loneliness. Until Finn told me what happened I didn't think I'd see you once holidays were over." Noah smiled. "Went out drinking with Santana three days after I got back and apparently I couldn't stop talking about you. I do remember some comment how I always had something for MILFs."

"That's such a crude term." Kurt wrinkles his nose. "And in case you forgot since twenty minutes ago I am far from female and I am nowhere near thirty." Kurt sniffed and rolled over. Noah rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Kurt's back.

"Oh I know exactly how male you are when you were fucking my mouth." He growled kissing the back of Kurt's neck. His hands roamed down smirking as Kurt tried to keep from shivering. "When you rock against me even when I'm buried inside you." Noah turned Kurt on his back and looked down at him. The signs of arousal were much more evident as Kurt looked back up at him. "I never for one moment forget you are all man babe. Fuck it's what get me off." He pressed their middle together. "Think you're up for another go?" Kurt's reply was to pull him down into a hard kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah woke up to the smell of coffee. He frowned a moment before remembering where he was. He felt the bed next to him, it was cool meaning Kurt had been up for a while. Hauling himself up he snatched up his pants and pulled them on. Kurt was standing at the stove in just a pair of silk pajama pants. Noah stood in the archway just watching and it suddenly hit him. Noah would do anything to have Kurt like this every morning for the rest of his life. He slid up behind Kurt and kissed his neck slowly. "Morning sleep well?"

"Was fine until I realized you were gone." Noah said continuing his map of Kurt's neck.

"Noah stop we don't have time." Kurt moaned.

"I'd like a little cream in my coffee though." Noah teased groping Kurt.

"You're insatiable and I'm cooking!" Kurt moaned. Noah sucked a little on the skin before pulling away to find a coffee mug. "The cabinet above the coffee maker. There's cream and milk in the fridge and the sugar's on the table." Kurt busied himself with fixing breakfast for them as Noah woke up with his coffee. Kurt set down his plate and sat across from him.

"Thanks for breakfast Kurt. You didn't have to."

"The day isn't complete unless you start with breakfast." Kurt replied with a shrug. Noah started on his eggs. Breakfast for him consisted on whatever was quick and easy. He had a bad habit of over sleeping his alarm and having to rush. He helped Kurt with the dishes before gathering his clothes from the paler man's floor. Kurt lingered in his door frame. "Thank you for last night Noah. If you weren't here I don't know what I would do. If…if he shows up again can I call you?" Kurt had his arms around himself.

"Babe if he shows back up you can come hide out with Hayden at my place for all I care. I just want you safe. Don't go where no one can see you." Noah pulled Kurt to him and kissed him.

"I'll be careful. " Kurt replied. "I don't think he'll do anything stupid. I started the shouting match honestly I should have known better." He walked Noah out giving him another kiss at the door. Noah checked the street as he walked to his car. He didn't see that guy's car so he left feeling better.

**PUCKKURPUCKKURT**

When Kurt got home he knew that there was an inevitable talk coming. He didn't expect Hayden not to be there. Panic seized him till Finn explained Quinn was watching him till they talked. "Kurt why didn't you tell us before Jason was trying to contact you." Burt asked as Kurt took a seat.

"I thought he'd give up. He hasn't contacted me since I was pregnant." Kurt shook his head. "I don't know what would posses him to want us back now."

"There have been no other times Kurt?" Finn asked with a frown.

"No just this time I swear." Kurt hung his head. "I got in a shouting match with him yesterday. But I was just so angry with him showing up. I'm so glad that Hayden wasn't with me." Kurt sighed. "I don't know what I should do."

"Slap a huge restraining order on him." Finn offered.

"Finn not helping." Carole scolded. "Kurt maybe you should see what he wants. This time without fighting."

"What if he doesn't get it? I don't want him in my life. I have Noah now and I'm happy I don't want Jason ruining that for us." Kurt was starting to panic a little.

"Kurt it's only going to get worse if you ignore him you've seen that happen just yesterday. Call him and tell him to come over to talk. If he can't do it on your terms then he doesn't get to say his piece and I slap a harassment suit on him." Burt tapped the poor kitchen table harshly.

"But dad your heart."

"Dad and mom can go out to dinner with Quinn and Hayden and I'll stay here with you."

"No offense Finn you're not the brightest or calmest when you're upset."

"Either that or dad stays." Finn argued.

"I'm going to take a shower first and take a moment to think." Kurt retreated to the upstairs bathroom shucking off his dirty clothes and turning the hot water as high as he dared. Kurt fished out his phone and dialed Noah number.

"Hey babe." Noah purred on the other end. Kurt smiled. "Is that the shower I hear?"

"Yeah I'm about to get in. Listen I'm going to talk to Jason. Without the yelling this time I guess. Finn's going to be here but would you mind coming over and keeping him from just glaring at him while we talk." There was silence for a moment.

"What about your folks and Hayden?"

"Going out with Quinn while we talk. I…I need to know what he wants."

"Sure babe I'll be over in twenty minutes. Want me to pick up something?"

"No Finn's probably already ordering a pizza as we speak. I'll tell him you're coming after my shower."

"Alright babe have a nice shower." Kurt hung up and got under the hot water with a hiss. He wasn't going to spend much time he wanted to get this all done. Right out of the shower he went into his room to get dressed. His phone was stuck between his ear and shoulder.

"Kurt!"

"No need to shout Jason I have hardly lost any of my hearing. I am calling to inform you that I have decided to hear you out…"

"Oh that's great I can give you my room number and you can bring…"

"No." Kurt interrupted. "We are doing this on my terms. You can come over to my house my brother and lover will be here in the other room and we will talk about what you want."

"No this is between us Kurt. No one else should get involved."

"Jason if you do not do this my way I will file for a restraining order against you. This is your only chance to talk about this. You came into my life you will do this my way or I will have nothing to do with you am I understood?" Kurt waited jumping a bit when he heard the door open below.

"Alright fine but if that meat head from yesterday says one thing…"

"Jason shut up and get over here I am not playing games with you." Kurt hung up on him tossing his phone on the bed to pull on his shirt. There was a knock on the frame. "Come in." He called picking up his phone.

"Hey babe." Kurt smiled and rushed to Noah's arms clinging to him. "Shh it's alright. Finn and I will be in the kitchen." Kurt felt safe with Noah like if he got in too deep the bigger man could pull him out. Kurt just wanted Jason gone from his life. "I picked up the pizza on the way here come try to eat some." Kurt nodded and followed him down stairs.

"So is he coming?" Finn asked mouth half full.

"I feel sorry for your wife if your kids pick up your deplorable eating habits." Kurt sniffed opening the other box for his ham and olives.

"The answer is yes. I can see the ice forming in your wake." Finn mumbled.

"Sorry I just don't want him to feel welcome at all." Kurt apologized putting his slice on a plate and watching as Noah and Finn ate over the box. Kurt managed one slice by the time the bell rang. "Unless I call for help please remain in the kitchen." Kurt stated before heading to the door. Jason was standing on the door step with a small bouquet of flowers. Kurt eyed them disdainfully.

"Uh they're sort of an apology for yesterday." Kurt flinched back form the hand that reached for him. "Jezze Kurt you act like I use to beat you or something. I was just reaching for a little red mark at the corner of your lip." He reached again and Kurt smacked his hand away. "Do you always hit now?" He sneered.

"Don't touch me." Kurt bit back and moved so Jason could come in. "We'll be sitting in the living room." Kurt led the way wiping at his mouth. "Have a seat. I want to get this over with so I can get back to my life." Kurt sat in his dad's recliner forcing Jason to sit alone on the couch.

"Look Kurt I understand you're still mad about our break up."

"Let me stop you right there and set you strait. I no longer care about your cheating on me. You fucked up and that was the end of it. I told you this last time. I will acknowledge we were once together but that is all we will ever be exboyfriends."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Jason snapped.

"Because you came out of nowhere demanding to see my son."

"Ours. He's part my son too Kurt or am I not the only one who did some cheating?" Jason sneered.

"How dare you. Pushing your wrongs off on me. As far as I'm concerned Hayden is _my_ son no one else's."

"I'm sure your boyfriend is so happy with that. For however long he is before he goes back to women. Oh yeah I recognized your little boy friend. Puck the rock star trail of girls as long as the country is wide." Jason sneered again Kurt was starting to hate that sneer. Honestly he'd thought about it in the beginning but Noah's past wasn't something he felt right basing their relationship on. "You doubt him don't you? But me I learned my lesson Kurt."

"When Hayden decides Noah is his father or not is his own business. This conversation isn't even about Noah, it's about how I get you to understand I want you to go back to where ever you were and leave my family alone." Kurt shifted the conversation back on subject he wasn't going to let Jason affect him. "You should have realized I wanted nothing to do with you when I didn't reply to your calls."

"He's my son I have every right to be his father if I want to!" Jason shouted. Kurt heard movement from the kitchen.

"You have absolutely no claim on him Jason. As far as any document states I am Hayden's father and his mother did not sign the paper work because she didn't want him. Hayden is my son. I carried him, I nursed him through colic, I read him his bedtime stories, I work my ass off every day at the garage to make sure he wants for nothing, and I made a life for us without you."

"I'll call for a paternity test." Jason threatened. Kurt laughed darkly what was this man's angle? They would look at him like he was insane claiming to be a second father. Then the thought hit him and Kurt sobered up.

"You sick fuck!" Kurt jumped to his feet. "I get what this is all about. You want to make us out as some freak show and profit from it." There was a scuffle behind him and angry grunts. "Well the jokes on you because no one is going to believe you."

"We'd be millionaires Kurt. How is it any worse then the gay bashers?"

"Get out." Kurt replied coldly. "Get out and don't think you'll be able to hang around. This town may look the other way from the gay bashing but not from creeps who endanger the children. Everyone will have your face and name by tomorrow. Anyone involved with Hayden knows me as a single dad just trying to do good by his son."

"I have rights!"

"No you don't and even if you did you'd be endangering a child and still would lose. Now get out before I throw you out." Jason kicked the coffee table over and stormed out. Kurt sank down onto the chair with a shaky sigh. There was a moment of silence where they could hear him leaving before Finn and Noah entered. Finn touched Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up with a tiny smile. "I guess we can't talk. Fighting seems to work though."

"Yeah hope so. I'm going to call them and tell them they can come home when they want." Kurt nodded and watched Finn walk back into the kitchen. Noah shuffled on his feet.

"Noah don't."

"I'm not going to do that ya know." Kurt looked directly at him.

"Don't take in anything he says he was just trying to get me back." Kurt stood and pulled Noah into a hug. "Darling I trust you. Please don't doubt me." Arms slipped around his middle and Kurt smiled. "I feel we're on the right track alright. I know it's slow going but we've had to make room for each other in life. Thank you for coming tonight. I'm sorry you must have so much work."

"I told you to call me if he showed up. This counts." Kurt smiled and they shared a soft kiss.

"Uhh mom says they're on their way home so I'm going to get back to Quinn."

"Alright thanks for staying. And tell Quinn I owe her so much for watching him."

"I think I heard her talking about you designing her maternity clothes." Finn said on his way out.

"Do you have to go home?"

"I think I'll stay till your family get's home. I'd rather you not be by yourself. You're liable to panic." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll help you pick up too." Kurt nodded and let Noah go so they could right the coffee table and pick up the items that had been on it. The advantage to having a child was that all the breakable were set out of reach. They were cuddled up on the couch when his family came in. Hayden quietly cuddled up to Kurt's other side and clung to him. Kurt leaned over and hugged him.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked the obviously tired child.

"Yeah. I helped make the house safe for the baby." He replied proudly. Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked carding his fingers through Hayden's dark brown locks.

"We went around and moved all the breakbles out of my reach." He replied with a yawn.

"See I told you you'd be tons of help with the baby." Kurt let Hayden climb into his lap. He was already half asleep as he cuddled up to Noah. Kurt glanced to Noah who looked a little shocked but smiling. "See I told you nothing to worry about." Noah turned to him and they shared a soft kiss. "Want to help me put him to bed?" Noah looked uncomfortable. "Just hang around then so I can say goodnight." Noah nodded and Kurt got up carrying Hayden upstairs. He got him changed into his pajamas and in bed with no trouble. Hayden was asleep as soon as Kurt tucked him in.

"He's cute half asleep." Noah said when Kurt came back down. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah he's always been like that." Kurt yawned himself.

"Looks like he get's it from you." Noah teased. Kurt smacked him lightly on the shoulder and led him to the front door. "Thanks again. I wish I didn't have to drag you into my drama."

"We're a couple it was bound to happen. Besides I think I like angry you you're so forceful so sure of yourself." Noah waggled his eyebrows making Kurt laugh and move away from him. Unfortunately the door was in his way and he got trapped. "Remind me to never let you be in charge of strategic retreats in a war."

"Oh I think I'm doing just fine." Kurt pulled Noah down by his tie and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Noah leaned against the door with both hands as they made out a little in the entry way.

"Good night babe."

"Good night darling."

"Mm I'm beginning to like that." Kurt let Noah get to the door and watched him till he pulled out of the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**There were a few comments about Mike and Dorian reminding people of Kurt and Puck. Thus this chapter was inspired along with filling up an accidental plot hole I'd written.**

**I love you my reviewers thanks to the readers too. See the end for an extra note.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt remembered both his proms. Junior year, in a mean prank he'd been named prom queen. His senior year he didn't go. He and Blaine had broken up just a month before that. Kurt didn't want to go alone. It seemed prom was on him once again in the form of five of the glee girls, including Sarah, begging him to either make or alter a dress for them. He wished they had asked earlier because prom was far closer then Nationals. Of course compared to the twenty outfits he'd put together five dresses wouldn't be so bad if he could get them to help.<p>

That plan would have worked flawlessly if it wasn't for his son. Sarah was immune to his cuteness but it seemed Hayden was picking up on some of Puck's flirtatious actions. Hayden had taken to Noah really well though he tended to get a little possessive if they forgot he was there even for a moment. Sometimes he'd cling to his father then others he would cling to Noah. The Noah clinging tended to happen when Hayden was showing off how well he did at mini-golf or how many animals he could name at the zoo without even having to read the information boards.

Girls apparently came naturally to Hayden. He was always flirting with them when they should be working on a simple task. Heartbreaker came to mind and Kurt made a mental note to teach him to respect the young ladies. Everyone in the family seemed to get a kick out of Hayden's smooth talking. Noah even encouraged it giving him little pointers when Kurt wasn't in the room. Despite all the challenges Kurt was really enjoying helping the girls look their best.

One afternoon Puck Jr. ,as Kurt had dubbed the smart mouthed punk, arrived with the girls looking really uncomfortable. Sarah told him Mike wanted to ask him about something. Kurt sent the girls upstairs to put their dresses on so he could do their final fitting. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kurt asked crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

"Dorian does that too." Mike commented studying Kurt for a moment. Kurt just gave him an amused quirk of the brow. "Um sorry. I really did come here to ask you something kinda important. How…What would be like the best way to um ask an effeminate guy out?"

"I would know the answer because all gay effeminate guys are alike?" Kurt decided to tease him a little.

"What no I mean… I don't know you that well but you two act really the same." Mike was bright red.

"Mike I'm just teasing you. I'm sure there are going to be similarities but everyone is different. I'm guessing you want to know how to ask a certain young man named Dorian out, to prom at least." Mike looked down at his hands ears red.

"Yeah."

"Does he know you're inclined to romantically favor men?"

"Huh?" Mike looked up at him with a frown.

"Does he know you're gay sweetie?" Kurt sighed

"Ah no I…I'm not out, except to like Sarah and our parents."

"Right well I guess the next question is do you know if he has a boyfriend?" Mike paled at this. "You didn't think about it did you?" Mike shook his head. "Alright give me a minute." Kurt got up and went upstairs. He knocked on the door to his bed room. "Sarah can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah Kurt?" Sarah stepped out, dress still untied but held up with her arms.

"Does Dorian have a boyfriend? And if he does shame on you for getting Mike's hopes up."

"No. He's always complaining about being single."

"Thank you darling. You girls stay up here till I ask you to come down." Sarah nodded and went back into his room.

"Hayden down stairs no peeking at girls." Kurt scolded before he even turned around. "Sometimes I wonder if Noah and Finn are bad influences on you." Hayden just smiled up at him innocently. He followed Kurt down stairs and went outside to play in the back yard. "If I catch you climbing that tree so help me young man you won't have so much as a scrap of cloth for a toy when I'm done with you." Kurt called after him. "Little boys I swear." Kurt huffed going back to the living room.

"You have a kid?"

"I do. But that's not why you're here. Now," Kurt sat back down. "There are a few directions you can take. If you don't want to make a spectacle of it then ask him to talk with you in private. This way if he says no it won't be as humiliating." Mike worried his lip at that. "Or you could just walk up to him and ask him out of the blue flowers or not up to you. Or sing him a song and then ask him." Kurt let his suggestions sink in a moment. "In any way he'll be shocked to some degree. You do realize that this taking him to prom is basically coming out?"

"Yeah but we only have like three months left of school so it won't be that bad. Problem is I don't think he likes me. I mean I don't call him bad things or nothing but I'm not exactly nice to him."

"Do you know what parents say about little boys who hit girls?" Mike shook his head. "It means that they like them. It works the other way around of course. Explaining it to him would also be a good idea. While he's not in the closet like you he'll understand that feeling. We all have to come out some time." Kurt remembered Dave Karofsky fear and self hate had kept him in the closet. While Kurt had felt he'd come to accept himself he still didn't know if he was still in the closet or not.

"I'm still not sure. Maybe it's a bad idea." Mike looked ready to bolt. Kurt smiled and put a hand on Mike's knee.

"Mike there are some things that if you don't do them you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I'm not promising you things will go well but you won't know unless you ask him." Mike gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go now. I don't have all that much time to ask him." Mike stood and Kurt walked him to the door. When he opened it Noah was standing with his hand raised to knock.

"Perfect timing." Kurt grinned. Noah moved so Mike could get out. "Good luck Mike just remembers to be yourself with this and you'll know what to do." Kurt said giving Mike a smile. Mike smiled back.

"Thanks Kurt." Mike snuck a quick kiss to his cheek before running out the door and to his truck.

"Hey you punk!" Noah shouted turning to follow.

"Noah leave him alone." Kurt giggled pulling Noah inside.

"What was that about?"

"Are you seriously going to get jealous of an eighteen year old?" Kurt asked with an amused grin.

"What? No!" Noah was blushing. Kurt pulled him down into a kiss.

"Mike wanted some advice so he followed the girls over. He asked I gave and that's all you need to know. The rest is his business." Kurt went to the stairs. "Now you can either help dish out complements or go outside and play with Hayden." He walked up the stairs part way. "Alright girls let's get this fashion show on the runway!" He shouted. When he turned back around Noah was gone. "Typical."

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah was sitting in his office when Dorian knocked on his door frame. "Yes Mr. Trent."

"May I talk to you?"

"Sure have a seat." Dorian worried his bottom lip and pulled the door shut behind him. Noah raised a brow.

"Um I didn't really know who to ask. My parents would probably lock me up for even thinking about asking a boy to prom."

"I don't know how I can help you but continue and we'll see."

"Well actually I think you can help. See the guy I want to ask I'm not one hundred percent that he's even at least Bi. I don't think he'd beat me to a bloody pulp but I'd rather be more sure." Dorian was fiddling with the domo hanging off his bag. Those things were still popular?

"I still don't know where my advice is any help here?"

"Well he's a lot like you. Or at least the you Sarah and Mr. Schue talk about from high school. We're kind of friends I guess we just tend to fight." Dorian was worrying his lip again.

"Dorian I didn't fully realize I liked men till I was in college. I didn't even think once I liked Kurt till I came back." Dorian was starting to look depressed. "If you really want to find out tell him you understand if he's not interested and that you just weren't sure but you want to know. Tell him if he beats you up I'll suspend him if you think that will help." Someone knocked on his window. Mike was standing outside his door. He held up his finger telling him to wait. "I'm sorry I couldn't be as much help as you thought I could be."

"No I guess it's a little bit to personal really. But I was serious about my parents. They're only alright with me being gay as long as I don't flaunt it." Dorian looked up when Mike knocked on the glass again. He pointed at Dorian and motioned for him to hurry up.

"I think he wants to talk to you." Noah said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Mr. Puckerman."

"Look if you want to talk about your folks you can come talk to me. I can't really give you advice but I can be a good listener. This school use to have a PFLAG group I wish it still had it." Dorian smiled and got up walking out.

"Honestly Mike you can't wait like two minutes so I can finish my conversation." Dorian huffed. Noah watched them with a grin. They reminded him so much of Kurt and himself.

**PUCKKURTPUCKURT**

"So all the teens are at the prom and Hayden's spending the night at one of his friend's house." Noah stood up taking Kurt's wine glass from him. "Your parents practically kicked you out of the house." Kurt rolled his eyes. Noah walked over to his Ipod dock and exchanged it with an older Ipod that had definitely seen better days. He pressed play and walked back to the couch. Kurt recognized the number.

"Please don't tell me you have an entire Ipod dedicated to our glee club." Kurt took Noah's hand and let him pull him up.

"Alright I won't tell you that." Noah replied pulling Kurt to the open floor and beginning a dance with him. Kurt laughed and hooked his arms around Noah's shoulders. "I will tell you that I've been feeling nostalgic lately so I thought tonight would be a good night to relive a few things. Like Glee, prom…"

"We weren't together for either prom." Kurt informed him.

"Yeah well I'm making up for that." Noah shrugged. "You wanna know a secret?"

"I'm listening."

"Well this was about the time of senior prom and the girls cornered us guys and demanded one of us ask you to prom." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You're such a liar."

"Call your girl up right now and I swear to you she'll blab the whole thing." Noah replied. "Now we guys ran away and talked about it. Finn was the one who threatened that if any of us did it he'd beat us up because it just wasn't fair even though the girls had good intentions."

"I'm glad you guys didn't I need that time to work through some stuff. I think I would have been hurt if you tried maybe a little touched till I found out the girls put you up to it." Noah smiled and pulled Kurt closer to kiss him. The song changed to something a little faster. "Let's dance the evening away. And a little later we'll take our dancing horizontal." Noah grinned at that pulling Kurt close and started grinding. Kurt laughed and did the same letting lose to the music.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are again and I've decided to change the request for the Glee music shuffle fics. The pairings I have so far are SamMike, Puck-Kurt-Blaine, Finn/Sam, Kurt/Dave. I need six more pairings(pairs/threesomes/moresomes) before I can start because not only are the songs random I'm numbering the pairings and useing a random number generator to pick the couple/moresome. So drop me six more pairings. If I get six before tomorrow, 8 hours from now I'll post the next chapter early. If not you'll see it tomorrow. The catch is you can only give me one pairing per person ^_^ oh and if you already gave me a pair you can do so again it'll still count.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Glee Fox does**

**Disclaimer 2: I DO own the attempt at a song below. I'm so sorry.**

Hayden liked Noah. Not just because his daddy would have liked him to but because Noah made his daddy smile like he'd never seen. It was the way his gran and gramps smiled at each other and his Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn. The first time they had gone out they had gone to a movie of his choice then out to dinner. That one had been a bit awkward because both adults seemed to be worried about something.

The second time had been minigolf and Noah had carried him up to bed. Every weekend they tried to do an activity even if it was just a movie at home. Some weekends he didn't get to go but that was fine his gran had explained that they needed adult time. When he had asked for the first time they told him they would explain when he was older. Hayden hadn't liked that they had always explained things to him as best they could. That didn't stop him from liking Noah because he snuck him a cookie or two just like gramps did just made things better.

Sarah had come back from Nationals later in the year with a first place ribbon so Noah had taken them all out to dinner. Sarah was his favorite babysitter because she did whatever he wanted to do. She was a really good singer to so he didn't miss when she had to put him to bed instead of his daddy.

He saw less of Noah and Sarah around the time school ended and his daddy explained that Noah had to make sure his students got all their work turned in so they could pass their classes. Sarah was one of those students. Hayden was just waiting for summer vacation to start cause they were supposed to go swimming and to the lake.

Graduations were so boring but he had to go and be on his best behavior. He was kicking his feet when Sarah came back on stage and tapped the mike. For some reason Noah was back on stage and they were talking again. If they hadn't of promised him ice cream he would have been so mad. Familiar music started playing so he looked up. He liked when the glee kids sang they always let him dance with him. But Noah was at the microphone with his guitar. Noah had promised to teach him how to play when they had been at his house for movies. "So apparently I've been recruited to sing a special song for our graduating class by the Glee club. I haven't had any practice time so forgive me if it's off."

_Once again the stars are coming out_

_And I'm wondering what you're doing now._

_Do your eyes light up when you see the sunset?_

_Does your voice sound as sweet as a nightingale's?_

_Do you smile for no reason at all?_

_Oh how I wish I knew._

_But there's one thing I know._

The sound of a guitar accompanied the long vowel. Hayden sat up in his seat and blinked. That was his favorite song and Noah sounded just like the man on his daddies Ipod. Noah's voice was a lot rougher than his daddy's.

_Cause I may not be there to hold your hand _

_But I want you to know that you make me proud_

_Walk that rugged road with your head held high_

_Baby don't let them get you down_

_Don't let them tell you the sky's the limit_

_Cause you're already in the stratosphere._

_Show them just who you are _

The glee kids started on the backup vocals for the song giving it a more rounded sound.

_Baby I know it's hard sometimes_

_But I did what's best for you_

_Just keep your chin up_

_Keep that grin up_

_You're on your own feet now_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Baby I know you'll own the world_

_Cause I may not be there to hold your hand _

_But I want you to know that you make me proud_

_Walk that rugged road with your head held high_

_Baby don't let them get you down_

_Don't let them tell you the sky's the limit_

_Cause you're already in the stratosphere._

_Show them just who you are _

Music continued to play Hayden didn't really understand what the song meant but it was nice to listen to. After the guitar stopped Noah cleared his throat. "I've only just gotten to know these young men and women and most of them I've only seen in passing. But you're all going places. There's no such thing as a Lima loser until you give up on your dreams." His daddy shifted next to him. "I know you guys are all going to do just great." Kurt clapped with all the other people. Hayden sighed.

"Daddy how much longer?" He fussed.

"Just a little bit. And don't you dare get out of that chair unless I'm holding your hand." Hayden huffed and leaned back in his chair. After what felt like forever his daddy was standing and picking him up.

"I can walk." He protested.

"Just until we're outside." Kurt assured him and Hayden huffed pouting over his father's shoulder. Noah would have let him walk. They stood forever looking for Sarah with nana Norah standing next to them. Noah came out with his arm around his sister both were smiling.

"Where did your robe thingy go?" Hayden asked.

"I only get to keep the hat." Sarah replied holding it out to him. Hayden took it and pulled it on his head. It was too big but he didn't care.

"Ice cream now?"

"Sorry I should have known better then getting him to sit that long." Kurt sighed.

"Well the graduate wants ice-cream too." Sarah proclaimed taking Hayden's hand. "What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate with sprinkles." Hayden replied holding tight to her hand so he didn't get separated. Once in a store was scary enough. The crowd was getting thicker and Sarah was distracted. He glanced around frantically for his daddy. Strong hands picked him up and he struggled till he realized it was Noah.

"I think it's safer if you ride on my shoulders." Hayden nodded holding onto Noah's head.

"Oh for the love of Marc Jacobs Noah he'll fall." Hayden looked down and smiled at his daddy.

"I can see the top of your head daddy." The worried expression went away and he smiled back.

"Just don't go moving around and hold onto Noah." Hayden nodded and did as told while trying not to choke Noah. The trip to the Dairy Queen was the best part of the day. Sarah went on and on about how many complements she got on her dress. Hayden knew his dad made clothes he had made Hayden's Spiderman blanket and his dress clothes. The clothes had required him to hold still while he was measured and the pins put in. Hayden hadn't moved a muscle just so he wouldn't get pinned. When his daddy's phone rang Hayden had a sinking feeling that it was work. Hayden liked the shop and the guys were really nice and tried to teach him about cars. "Shoot I was hoping they wouldn't need me today."

"It's alright Kurt I was going to take ma home and go to a couple of graduation parties after we ate." Sarah said patting his shoulder. His daddy bit his lip.

"I'll have to see if Quinn feels up to watching him." Hayden huffed the bigger his Aunt Quinn got the less she played with him. He was starting to not like this whole baby deal.

"I could watch him Kurt. I've got a little work left to do for the younger grades but I can do that while we watch a movie or something." Hayden looked excitedly to his dad. Spending time with Noah was always fun but he'd never spent time with just them.

"Please daddy I'll be good." Hayden pleaded. The no was clear and Hayden's mood deflated.

"It's got to happen some time or another Kurt. We get along great and after ice cream it's not like I'm going to give him anymore sweets. I think some male bonding will be good for us." Hayden watched hopefully.

"If you're sure Noah." His daddy didn't sound so convinced.

"We'll even make you dinner and let your folks have the house to themselves for a night. I've got a spare room." Something felt left off of that sentence but Hayden didn't care as long as he could go.

"Alright but we have to go to the house and get a change of clothes. He's not running around in his dress clothes." Hayden didn't mind these dress clothes were stiffer then his every day clothes and he got in trouble if he got them dirty. The shoes were the worst they pinched his toes. They all got up and said their good byes before Hayden got in his daddy's car and into his booster seat. He couldn't wait till October when he turned eight because that meant he didn't have to use it anymore. Noah's car was just awesome it was just like his hot wheels sleek and shinny. He also got to ride up front since there were only two seats. Hayden wondered how much longer till Noah came to live with them or they went to live with him. That's what adults did, or so the ones in his life did.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah told Hayden to make himself comfortable and find them something to watch while he changed. It had stung a little that Kurt hadn't seemed so sure about letting him watch Hayden. They had hit it off great and they had fun. Noah repeatedly told himself he wasn't trying to fill the hole he still felt because of Beth. Hayden was fist of all a boy meaning he could do different activities and he wouldn't have to worry about boys during teen years. Or well he didn't think so,, Hayden was at the age where he was just oblivious to girls. Noah loved spending time with Kurt and Hayden. So much that he hated his empty apartment. The two pictures Hayden had drawn him actually made it worse because the child just wasn't there.

Noah pulled on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before joining Hayden on the couch. "So what did you find?"

"Dinosaur." Hayden replied looking at him as commercials played. Noah kind of liked that Hayden had liked the movies that had come out when he was a kid. He watched them when he was feeling really bored and lonely. It was just something about the nostalgia that soothed whatever ailed him. "You sing really good. A lot deeper then daddy does."

"Thanks I use to sing in the glee club with your dad." Hayden nodded.

"He told me. That song you sang is my favorite. Daddy sings it to me sometimes. Do you know what it's about? Daddy just said it was a parent talking about their kid." Noah smiled sadly.

"It's about a dad who doesn't get to see his little girl grow up. But he's telling her to keep her head up and not let anyone talk bad about her." Noah had written the song for Beth after hitting a bad time and mulling over his regrets.

"Noah?"

"Yeah kido?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Noah frowned there was no way Hayden could have gotten into anything already.

"I'm not a girl but you can be my other daddy." To say he was floored would be an understatement. What was that saying 'out of the mouths of babes'? When Kurt got in they definitely needed to talk. He really was out of the water on this new happening. Noah closed his eyes fighting back tears.

"We'll see about that alright? I'd be very lucky if I get to." Noah opened his eyes and looked at Hayden who was frowning now. "Your movie's coming back on." Hayden hesitated for all of ten seconds before he was glued to the movie. Noah took a deep breath collecting himself. He'd gotten really damn lucky with moving back to Lima. He'd never be Hayden's real dad and Hayden would never be Beth but maybe that's what made it so easy for them to get along they were both seeking out completion in the other.

They made pizza, well Noah made pizza and Hayden threw on the ingredients in handfuls. They certainly made a mess but that was half the fun. Kurt had looked at them before rolling his eyes and muttering about messy boys under his breath. Hayden helped him clean up holding the dust pan and wiping up sauce that had dripped on the table. Kurt cleaned Hayden up the best he could no point in giving him a bath and clean PJs if he was just going to get more pizza on them.

Despite the messy looking dinner it was pretty good for a homemade deal. So the dough mix came out of a bag it still counted. Kurt got Hayden set in the bath and came back out helping Noah clean up. "So I'm guessing you two had fun."

"Yeah though we had one incident. He asked me about the song I sang to the kids and asked me what it was about. Honestly you should get him tested for IQ because he knew I was talking about Beth and me without me saying so. Then he goes and says that he might not be a girl but I can be his other dad." He watched Kurt for a reaction. "I honestly didn't know what to tell him so I copped out with a let's see answer." Kurt was worrying his lower lip. "Look I know you're not ready for that kind of move in our lives. But he's starting to ask these questions I don't know answers to."

"I know I'm sorry. He's been hinting about it but I didn't think he'd go saying stuff like that. I'm glad though it's a good thing. I'm not going to have to choose and honestly I was still worried that he might force me to without knowing he was." Noah sighed feeling some of the tension leave his chest. He pulled Kurt to him and just held him. "I'll talk to him about it." Noah kissed him on the head.

"So you going to stay tonight?"

"I brought changes of clothes and Hayden's blanket and a nightlight. I was thinking waffles for breakfast." Noah hugged Kurt tighter. Noah had a weakness for waffles. He was a total slut for Kurt's homemade waffles. After Hayden finished they relaxed on the couch with Hayden between them watching a movie. Hayden didn't make it half way before he was completely out. They both tucked him in. Noah plugged in the light so Hayden could see. He'd set up the extra room as a sort of office/storage/spare bedroom so there was a twin size against the wall. No need for him to trip over anything.

Noah thought they'd go back to watching the movie but apparently Kurt had different ideas. "Mmm Kurt are you sure?" Noah asked pulling back from hungry lips.

"Hayden's a heavy sleeper." Kurt blinked a few times then smirked up at him. "Are you honestly telling me out of the two of us you're the one who's not comfortable having sex with my son in the next room?" Noah blushed darkly. "You can gag me if you think I can't keep quiet enough." Kurt purred pressing against him.

"Kurt." Noah groaned and locked his door before picking Kurt up and tossing him onto the bed. Kurt squeaked then laughed softly looking at him.

"I take that as you changed your mind?"

"It's your entire fault if the kid is scarred for life." Noah growled pouncing him and stopping the giggled with a hard kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I have eight pairingmoresomes. Wow you guys really gave me some challenges. here's the ones I got so far.**

Sam and Mike, Puck-Kurt-Blaine, FinnSam, Kurt and Dave, DaveBlaine, FinnPuckKurtSam, KurtxDavexPuckxSam, Puck/Kurt/Dave

**Now I think that is all of them I need two more, and then I can get started. The companion piece to this** **in the works I won't tell you more then that till the right chapter comes along. So I need two more but if I get more then that I'll easily be persuaded to add them in. The shuffle fic if kind of filler until I worked out the bugs in the companion fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to start off telling you guys thanks for the pairings if you come up with one you really want to see I'll give it a shot. **

**Next I want to thank you for reviewing and reading.**

**And finnaly Disclaimer: I have no leagl degree I just get damn lucky at being right. And this is my fic so the legal system will work the way which fits my fic.**

* * *

><p>Noah never thought he'd be sitting in a small court room in the middle of July. Not even when Kurt had burst into his apartment in hysterics with a summons. Jason, the jack ass, had gotten a judge to take their case. Hayden had been evaluated by a child therapist and Kurt was not happy that his son had been involved in the whole mess. Kurt had ranted for a good hour about how Jason was only after the money his mothers father had put in a trust in his great grandson's name. Apparently Kurt's being gay had not been taken well so he'd been cut out a long time ago just like his mother had for marrying his father.<p>

The news hadn't been big media but it was still worth mentioning apparently. Luckily Jason had been the only one to show up. Or so Kurt was so sure about the whole custody hearing. Blaine had called up his family's lawyer and they'd worked up whatever they could in the mere two weeks given to them. Kurt insisted to pay Blaine back though Noah was sure Blaine would never take a cent. Burt was sitting with Hayden and the social worker as they all sat in the tiny room. Well tiny for a court room. For the sake of Kurt's privacy only those involved were hearing anything about the case.

"Mr. Hummel is just protecting his son from losing all his money. Or being shown to the world as some freak of nature." Kurt flinched at the choice of words and earned a sympathetic look from the judge.

"Your honor she's slandering my client."

"He basically admitted to the last part. What other reason does Mr. Wallace have to once again disrupt my client's life but to get money to take care of his debts?"

"A testimony that only two of the three witnesses are even here for." The opposing council stated.

"Mr. Hudson's wife is heavily pregnant and has no other family to care for her. It was already agreed the life of his wife and child was acceptable in taking precedent over his appearance."

"And it was, so I don't want to hear it again. There's nothing wrong with his statement being submitted only in writing. He came in and gave verbal testament this morning while his mother sat with his wife before having to go to work. Gentlemen at first and after I was given medical proof of this even being a real case, I thought this was just a case of a grudge but with more evidence I am starting to doubt your intentions Mr. Wallace." The judge held up his hand when Jason went to speak. "The testimony of the therapist also makes it clear that neither Mr. Hummel nor any of his family have spoke ill of Mr. Wallace to the child in question." The judge moved through his papers. "I think I would like to see how Hayden interacts with Mr. Wallace." Kurt made a small sound and Noah rubbed his back.

"You honor is that really necessary?" Kurt's lawyer asked.

"Yes it is for my final decision on the matter. We will all watch and listen from the other side of a two way mirror and the social worker will remain in the room for the child's comfort and safety." The judge got up and they all followed him. Burt protested at first but it wasn't long till he was seated behind them. Kurt stood in front of the glass watching Hayden. Noah put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and rubbed little circles with his thumbs. Kurt was sleep deprived and stressed out he'd been sent home by the others because he wasn't up to working on cars without possible injury. This whole ordeal had taken its toll.

Jason took a seat at the table and watched Hayden a moment as he colored. "Hi my name's Jason. What's yours?"

"My name's Hayden. Are you here to ask me a lot of questions too?"

"No actually the judge thought it would be a good idea if you and I had a little chat."

"Oh?" Hayden was still focused on his art work. "Why?"

"Hayden I'm your father." Kurt started chewing on his thumb nail. Hayden looked up with a bored expression. Slowly his little nose turned up and his eyes turned to ice.

"I already have two dad's I don't need another one." Jason looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Noah hid a laugh in Kurt's neck.

"He's got your ice queen attitude down to DNA." He told Kurt softly. The statement seemed to calm Kurt a little.

"But you're my little boy. Who's this other dad?"

"Noah's my other dad. Or…well he will. I'm not suppose to bring it up because they're not ready to get married yet. But he makes my daddy smile like gramps makes gran smile." Hayden's look became a hard glare. "I don't like you. You make my daddy sad. He's upset and doesn't eat unless Noah makes him. If you're around daddy will get sick."

"Who told you that crap?"

"Mr. Wallace you will mind your language and tone." The social worker snapped.

"No one told me. I'm seven not stupid. And no one's getting my money but me and daddy. I'm going to help him get famous with all his pretty clothes." James looked ready to blow up. The social worked stepped in and directed him out. Kurt had tears in his eyes and Burt was chuckling behind his hand.

"I think I've seen quite enough." The judge stated motioning for them to follow. Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder as he went around going back in.

"I think he's picked up on your attitude problem." Kurt told Noah softly. Noah just beamed with his arm around Kurt. They got settled again and the Judge rubbed his temples.

"Taking into consideration everything I have been presented and the actions taken by those involved, I award full and soul custody to Mr. Hummel as well as award him his counter suit of a restraining order. Mr. Wallace I am due to remind you that unless Hayden needed the money for his life that he will not see a penny until he is twenty one or to fund any higher education. The will is iron clad so you would have never seen a single part. Also as a stipulation of your restraining order you are not allowed to divulge any information on Mr. Hummel's unique gift." He banged his gavial. "You dug your grave now lay in it. This hearing is dismissed. Thank you for your time and cooperation." Noah hugged Kurt tightly as he sat there stunned. Jason was escorted out with his lawyer.

"Come on princess let's go home." Noah said pulling Kurt to his feet.

None of them were surprised when Kurt didn't cry or his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The stress of the whole event had just taken its toll on him. When they had gotten home he'd fallen asleep on the couch as they watched a television show. Carefully Hayden had moved to Noah's other side so they could lay him down. Noah prayed for that to be the end of the drama.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Media dodging was becoming a pain. While he was a low list celebrity it was still hard for him to fall completely off the map on a slow day. His last CD was still selling but the drop off was noticeable. Not that he cared he was fine being a high school teacher. He was cleaning up when he found one of Kurt's sketch books. It was a shock because Kurt never let the damn things out of his sight. Noah sat back on his couch going through the drawings. Kurt had told him that to become a designer you had to either be in the right place at the right time and get discovered or have very good ties in the fashion industry. Noah tapped the book against his knee before getting his phone and calling up an old friend. Kurt always pushed off his dreams claiming he didn't have the time. Sure Kurt was great at the shop and he seemed to enjoy it but it just didn't seem to fit him right.

"Hey Santana are you still sleeping with the guy working for that one fashion chick?"

"_Why hello to you Puck it's been a long time. I'm fine thanks for asking."_

"I read your blog I know how you're doing answer the question."

"_I am. Let me guess you're going to do your lover a favor."_

"I'd like to. He's freaking talented Tanna did you see the dresses he made for Sarah and her friends. I've never seen him smile so much." There was a moment of silence.

"_If you do this behind his back he'll just end up making an idiot of himself you know. He needs to be ready to answer questions and deal with people." _Santana pointed out.

"But if I can get him the interview or something maybe that will get him going. If it falls through at least he still has his job at the shop."

"_Send me what you can and I'll see what I can do. I want a dress for fashion week for doing this."_

"I'll work that in, maybe as an ice breaker. I'll send you photo's of Sarah and the glee club and a few of his sketches."

"_I'll keep an eye for them. I'm at work I have to go. See you for the holidays Puckerman."_ She hung up on him. Kurt wasn't going to be all that happy with him but he figured Kurt would be mad for a little while then forgive him with a little incentive. He looked at the clock. They had a date for just the two of them in the next town. He had enough time to get ready before Kurt showed up. Apparently Hayden had finally decided it was alright for Kurt to spend the night on his own because he knew Noah's apartment was safe. Well whatever it was kind of off putting to do it with Hayden just on the other side of the wall.

Kurt showed up in a completely new outfit. Noah was trying to figure out if pants that tailored were even legal in the fashion world. The shirt was practically see through if one knew to look for Kurt's skin tone. Noah was floored at all the stops being pulled out. Kurt wined and dined him with flirtatious touches and sultry looks all night. Even the car ride home had been a chore. They didn't even make it to the bedroom before Noah had Kurt completely naked on his living room floor making the pale man moan as he sucked his gorgeous cock. Kurt had acted like a man in heat all night, not that Noah was complaining because damn but it was hot. Kurt came with a cry supple body arching off the brown carpet. Noah licked his lips and looked down at Kurt. "My bed, now." He growled. Kurt made a mewling sound and moved out from under him. "Move that pretty ass or I'll take you right here Kurt." Kurt smirked shyly over his shoulder and swayed his way into the bedroom. Noah was hot on his heals pinning Kurt to his bed harshly. Kurt looked up at him blue-green eyes dark with smoldering lust.

"I prepared myself before I got dressed." He informed softly. Noah was shocked into stillness. Kurt took one of Noah's hands and brought the fingers down between his own pale legs. "I'm probably dry by now but I won't need stretching." Kurt nipped his neck and pressed the fingers against the stretched opening.

"Shit Kurt what's gotten into you? I'm going to have a permanent hard on after all of this." Noah pressed one dry finger in, Kurt gasped and shifted under him. "Well since you're just about ready for me." Noah stretched digging through his drawer pulling out the lube and condoms. Kurt may have been stretched but he wasn't going to take him dry. He knew Kurt's body almost as well as his own he knew just where to push or pinch to get Kurt going. He could find Kurt's prostate blindfolded.

Kurt applied a generous amount of lube to his latex covered organ while Noah teased his inner walls. "Enough want you now." Kurt pushed Noah onto his back and mounted him without even a winced. Noah groaned gripping Kurt's hips tightly. "Oh Noah so good." Kurt moaned back arched and head thrown back. Kurt was just so beautiful in a way no woman had ever been. Noah didn't know what it was but it just kept drawing him in.

Kurt began to move making soft mewling sounds under his breath. Even stretched and lubed Kurt's inner muscles clamped around him. Kurt had never really ridden him before they'd done it sitting but never Kurt full out on top nails digging into Noah's pectorals. Noah didn't last long with the whole mind blowing experience. Kurt came a second time over his abdomen with a sobbing moan. "Damn Kurt." Noah pulled his lover down for a tender kiss. Kurt smiled and lifted his hips allowing Noah to remove the used condom.

"Don't think that's the end of it Puckerman." Kurt sighed lying beside him. "I am far from done with you tonight." Kurt snuggled up to him. Noah felt warmth settle over him.

"Kurt."

"Hmm."

"I want you to know I wasn't planning on saying this I'm a little worried it won't mean as much right now but honestly I feel it so deeply for you. Kurt I love you." Noah turned to look at Kurt who was just staring at him. "As long as you believe me that's all that matters."

"I believe you." Kurt pressed his face against Noah neck. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**i feel that some days my iTunes is out to get me. You'll see why in my next fic which is a set of ficlets.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was still staring at Noah like he'd grown another head. How could he have waited till the morning after to tell him about his little plan? Annoyance welled up in Kurt. "How many times do I have to tell you people that's not my dream anymore?"<p>

"Oh that's bull shit Kurt and you know it. You literally have fifty sketch books full of sketches."

"It's just a hobby. Do you even listen to me when I talk? Being a fashion designer is a lot of work and I have a family."

"I keep hearing these excuses Kurt but not one damn good reason why not. The garage will do just fine without you hell your dad could go back and do the desk work he talks about it all the damn time." Kurt got up and started pulling on his clothes. "What are you so afraid of? You get rejected? So what open up a small store and show them you don't need them. You've got yourself so convinced you can't do it that you don't even realize you're making up excuses."

"Oh fuck you Puckerman." Kurt hissed pulling on his shirt.

"Damnit Kurt!" Noah jumped out of bed and grabbed him. Kurt stilled and looked at him darkly.

"Unhand me right now." He ordered in a dangerous tone.

"Every time you work on an outfit your eyes just light up. You are the same light hearted Kurt from school who told us we'd all be working for him one day." Kurt jerked his arm away and left the room. "Or were you always all talk and no action?"

"Shut up you don't know! None of you know what it was like what it's still like. I'm not going to paint a fucking target on my back again!" Kurt pulled on his shoes.

"Oh yes because going out with a man doesn't do just that." Noah spat sarcastically. Kurt paused in picking up his bag.

"You're right I'm taking an unneeded risk." Kurt said softly as he left. Noah stood there dumbfounded. Had Kurt just broken up with him? Noah kicked the back of his couch in anger and stormed back into his bedroom to get rid of any reminder of their previous night.

**KURTPUCKKURTPUCK**

Kurt only had to pull over twice before he made it to his destination. The maid answered the door and saw him to the receiving room before going off to find Blaine. Kurt tried desperately to hold onto his tears. What had just happened? They had been cuddling after a great round of morning sex then he was upset at Noah making plans behind his back. Had he broke up with Noah? Kurt choked on a sob. "Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine rushed in and pulled him into a hug. Kurt let go, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh Blaine I did it this time. I'm such a screw up and a coward. I'm absolutely awful." Kurt gushed once he had control of his voice.

"Kurt what happened?"

"I had a fight with Noah. I think I broke up with him."

"You think, alright start from the beginning." Kurt took a deep breath and told Blaine what had happened. Blaine just gave him a sympathetic look and patted his knee.

"Oh Kurt I see what you mean." Kurt sniffed and took the offered tissues to dry his eyes. "But I think Noah had a point. I know it's not exactly an easy business to get into but the only thing holding you back is you. Rachel, Mercedes, and I have offered you countless opportunities to do wardrobes. You turned us down with a different excuse every time."

"I can't just throw what I have away Blaine."

"And there's nothing that says you have to. Kurt I know you hate the threats and the names and you're trying to protect Hayden. I get that but I think you're letting your fears hold you back. It's not like you'd be the only male designer in the world. What are you really afraid of?"

"What if I'm not good enough? You all think I'm good but no offence you're my friends and family. I know Lima's even the whole world has gotten better with the whole homophobia deal but I don't want to make Hayden go through all that too. He's not even gay."

"Kurt he's going to experience it one time or another you can't hide him from it. I'm not going to tell you what to do but I think you need to stop coming up with excuses."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up." Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt if they don't like you then forget them and move onto someone else or start your own place." Kurt gave him a look. "Well I can't help if what he said makes perfect sense."

"What am I going to do about Noah? I basically told him he was a big mistake only hours after he told me he loved me."

"I think you should give him a couple days to cool off then go talk to him."

"I wouldn't talk to me." Kurt moped.

"Yes well you're not dating you, Noah is." Kurt closed his eyes Blaine was right. His cell started ringing so he looked at it. He paled seeing Santana's name flash across the screen. "I'd answer it before she decides to actually physically find you." Kurt licked his lips and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"_You are the biggest asshole in the world!"_ Santana shouted. Kurt flinched and held the phone away from his ear. _"What the hell is your damage? Noah is the best damn thing that's ever going to happen to you!"_

"Santana if you'd just stop yelling at me for a minute I'll agree with you."

"_Damn right you'd better agree with me. The fuck Hummel? Someone actually give you a fucking push in the right direction and you go and shit all over it. If Puck didn't sound so upset I wouldn't have called you and wasted my breath."_

"Look I get it alright! I said things I shouldn't have but that's no excuse for him going behind my back! I'm going to give him a couple of days then I'm going to apologize."

"_Oh you better be ready to beg on your knees because you fucked up bad. You really hurt him you know after he tells you he loves you. Going and telling him he's not worth it."_ Kurt grit his teeth.

"I don't need you to tell me what I did Lopez. I fucked up and I'm going to have to fix it. So if anyone else is going to yell at me tell them I'm not going to listen to it. I know, I get it."

"_Good. If you fuck it up even more I'm going to come down there and castrate you."_ With that she hung up on him. Kurt sat on Blaine's couch shaking.

"You can take a shower and get changed here it might help you soothe your nerves."

"Thanks Blaine. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Blaine just hugged him and kissed him on the temple.

**PUCKKURPUCKKURT**

There were two reasons Finn was at a bar on the outskirts of Lima with Noah. The first had been because Quinn, in one of her hormone mood swings, had kicked him out because he was hovering too much. The second was because Noah had called him already half drunk to come pick him up.

By the time he'd gotten there Noah was completely wasted. Finn couldn't go back home but he had a feeling Noah had had more then enough. "No I don wanna go home." Noah slurred clutching the bar.

"Come on man you've had enough." Finn coaxed.

"Not enough liquor in the world to make it stop hurting." Noah laughed bitterly laying his head on the bar. The bartender gave Finn a sympathetic look and set a bottle of water down. Finn smiled and opened it.

"Come on man drink a little water." Finn cracked the lid open but knew better then to just give it to Noah.

"Don wan wader. " Noah swayed as he sat up. "Wanna ge drunk and forge all bou Kur."

"Kurt? What happened with you and Kurt?" Finn hadn't heard anything and he was sure if something had happened someone would have said something. He snickered a little at the sudden lack of t in Noah's words. "Come on let's get in my car and we'll go drive around a bit." Noah frowned at him for a moment before falling to his feet. Finn caught him and held him up. "Does he owe you anything?"

"Nah paid for every drink upfront. He's going to be pretty sick but no hospital trips."

"Thanks man." Finn helped Noah stumble out of the bar checking to see if his keys and wallet were still on him.

"Din drive. Took taxi." Noah stumbled but Finn had height to his advantage and held Noah up. "Don wann say noin bad bou your bro man. Good man, good dad." Noah sniffed as Finn got him in the car. It was getting harder to understand him. "You know I lou him." Noah sniffed tears starting to fall. "Finn man les go ge drun. Dis grea bar in town. "

"I'm taking you home Noah you're already plastered."

"No man don wanna go home. Still smell like sex with Kurt. T…t dude that's a strange sound ." Noah kept making t sounds with a studious look on his face. Finn knew better then to laugh outright. He pulled into Noah's parking lot and got him up the stairs. "Said I didn't wanna go home."

"This isn't your apartment it's just a place to crash." Finn lied. Noah looked around.

"Freaky looks lot like my place." Noah let Finn dump him on the bed. The sheets looked brand new and right out of the package. "Don wanna be at my place. Hurs to much to remember, remember how good a fuck your bro is."

"Dude I so don't want to hear that." Finn took off Noah's boots and set them aside.

"Told him I loved him ya know. We made love all nigh." Noah made a choking sob sound and looked up at the ceiling. "Nex morning he walks out the door. Said I wasn worth the risk." Noah rolled to his side. Finn frowned a bit. What had happened between them that had driven Noah to sobbing tears?

"I'm going to leave you here for a few minutes and get you some water." Noah just nodded between sobs. Finn left and found a plastic glass and filled it with water. There were a few thuds from the other room then the sound of retching. Finn sighed he hated taking care of drunk people. It had gotten old in high school. Noah was slumped over the toilet so Finn flushed it and offered him the glass so he could rinse out his mouth.

"I wanted to marry him ya know. Start a family with him and Hayden." Noah retched again and Finn rubbed his back. The words from a drunken man probably sounded far worse then what had really happened. Finn would have to find out in the morning.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Noah knew what a frog in a blender felt like. His eyes weren't even open and the light already hurt. His entire body hurt if he thought about it. He groaned and slowly sat up praying his stomach would wait till he got to the bathroom to revolt. The curtains were drawn making the room mostly dark except for a small nightlight that Kurt had left. But it had been in the other room last he knew. Standing slowly he went to the bathroom managing to empty his bladder and flush before he was on his knees with the dry heaves.

A glass was pressed to his hand and he took it to sip at gingerly. Surprisingly the water actually eased the stomach cramps. A small hand was rubbing his back. Wait hadn't Finn been the one to come pick him up? He turned grey eyes up and wished he hadn't gotten out of bed. Kurt gave him a nervous smile and pulled his hand away. "Where's Finn." Oh God his own voice hurt like a bitch.

"Quinn thought she went into labor about three so he panicked and called me to come look after you so he could take her to the hospital." Kurt's voice was very soft barely there. "Do you need help back to bed?"

"No." Noah snapped standing abruptly. He groaned as his head swam and throbbed. "Fuck." Kurt hovered beside him. As touching as his concern was his presence was just upsetting. Noah made his way back to bed slowly. "Well I'm not going to choke on my own vomit you can go now." Kurt made a whimpering hurt noise but he just didn't care he was in no mood to deal with anything at all. He just wanted to lie in bed all day and get over the hangover from hell.

"I understand. I um…I made you some soup. It's mostly both really. It'll be easy on your stomach and you should really eat it before you take any pain killers. When…when you're ready to talk please call me." Kurt leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his temple before leaving. Noah waited till he heard the door lock click before crying.

He woke up latter still feeling like he'd been hit by a truck but at least he could venture further then his bathroom. There was a note on his fridge in Kurt's hand writing with heating instructions. Noah made himself a small bowl taking two Advil with the broth soup. There was some shredded meat in there and a few minced carrots. He spent the rest of the day moping in bed with the covers pulled over his head. Noah felt like such a moron getting shit faced drunk over a little fight but nothing had helped. He'd called Santana went out and bought new sheets for his bed and soaked the place in Fabreeze.

Nothing had helped so he'd had a cab drop him off at a bar and drank till they wouldn't give him any more. He vaguely remembered Finn picking him up and that had been about it. His last few drinks had finally hit his system and he didn't remember much.

Kurt had come when Finn had to leave. What the hell did that even mean? Was it just guilt or something else? Kurt had asked him to call when he felt like it. Noah groaned and willed himself to go back to sleep. Around dinner time he felt just a little awful so he ate his soup on the couch and watched television. He eventually fell asleep there a few tears in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen there are five chapters left including the epilogue. I have five shuffles written and OMG you guys my player hates me! But back to this story. I love you guys if I make a mistake you're kind about it and you have helped develop this story when I hit a spot that just didn't flow right I did take some of your suggestions into consideration and added them in. I won't tell you which ones but they're there. Okay enough of my rambling I just felt like telling you all as a whole how much I appreciate my readers and reviewers. Lyrics in **_italics_

* * *

><p>Kurt tried not to mope he really did even going to work and letting himself focus on the cars. The Saturday seemed to go on forever they just got so busy he figured he could go home and distract himself with his family. But once home Hayden was already in bed Burt and Carole were taking him out for the day. Kurt hid in the garage drawing he couldn't face anyone that evening. Finn had wanted to ask questions as soon as he'd seen Kurt and it took reminding him about Quinn to get him to leave. He'd talked to Mercedes and while sympathetic to his pain she agreed with Noah. Everyone agreed with Noah. Then why hadn't a single one of them called him on it before? Kurt closed another full sketch book and set it onto of the others.<p>

No one was home so he was sitting in his room and the silence was killing him. Digging through his Ipod drawer, oh yes he had all his old Ipods he decided to go through them to find some music to make him feel better. None of them seemed to be working but he let them play. His dad showed up and sat on his bed. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" Kurt hadn't even heard them come home. Paper work for the garage and other little things had been time consuming.

"Not really it's not like you can fix it. I'm starting to think I can't either. Dad I messed up so bad."

"It's not that bad Kurt." Kurt looked at him a moment.

"Who told?"

"Surprisingly Sarah called."

"How did she find out?"

"I think Santana told her. But that's beside the point."

"What I said to him was horrible. I just took his love confession and turned into something horrible. He went out and got completely smashed Friday night. Because I said those horrible things to him."

"Is that why you're in here trying to find the perfect forgive me song?' Kurt just looked at him.

"Kurt you've always turned to music even before you could really comprehend what the words meant. You'll find the right one eventually." Burt patted his knee. "Need a little help?"

"Yeah I could."

"Well what do you feel like right now?"

"Like the world is ending. Like I threw out a huge chunk of my life and I'm drowning in my self-pity." Kurt sighed.

"You were always the drama queen." Kurt let out a laugh.

"Now you're not helping."

"No but you're laughing."

"I know this sounds overly dramatic but I don't think I can live without him. I would never have made it through that mess with Jason if not for him." Kurt hugged himself tight blinking back tears. "I just don't want the calls to start back up again."

"Kurt those people are too old to bother being cowards anymore. If the calls start there are more laws now. You're not as alone anymore Kurt. We can actually get them to do something, and I'm sure Noah would do anything to keep you and Hayden safe."

"I know. I just don't want that for my son. He doesn't need to know these things. If just for a little longer dad."

"You know the one thing I regret about you being gay?" Kurt looked at his dad wide eyed. "That I tried to shelter you from the world for so long. I told you I knew since you were three and I kept those harsh realities from you so when they happened they had a harder impact on you. Don't make that mistake."

"I think you did fantastic for a single parent dad. We live in Lima it's still not the most politically correct place on the map."

"No but it has gotten better. It's a slow change but that's everywhere Kurt. Who knows by the time Hayden graduates high school you and Noah can get legally married right here in Ohio." Kurt laughed softly and smiled. Kurt hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

**PUCKKURTPUCKURT**

Noah had spent Sunday thinking about what he really wanted. By Monday he still didn't know so he showered and dressed to go to his ma's. The moment she saw him he knew she knew what had happened, or at least had a good idea. She brought him in and sat him on the couch. "What happened baby?" She asked letting him lay his head in her lap like she had when he was younger.

"I think Kurt broke up with me. And then I think I put us on hold again."

"Think?"

"Oh ma I just wanted to give him that little push. I know I went behind his back but he just won't try for himself." Noah closed his eyes feeling tears burn. "I just want him to be happy and he's always happiest workin on clothes. I didn't make the appointment just told him they wanted to make an appointment." Noah pressed his face against her stomach with a sob. She just quietly stroked his hair and waited. "I love him so much ma. It still hurts so much. He said I was an unneeded risk. Like I was going to draw in the lynch mob or something."

"Noah sweetie Kurt's always had a short temper when he feels cornered." Noah opened his mouth to speak. "Hush now I'm not defending him. I'm just telling you I bet he feels absolutely awful right now. Kurt's had to develop a quick and sharp tongue to survive. And I understand his need to do everything he can for Hayden. A mother will sacrifice her or his dreams to see that their children are happy and don't need for anything." Noah smiled up at her. "Think about it. When Quinn got pregnant with Beth she was surprised but knew she could have children. To Kurt Hayden is a gift from God."

"Kurt doesn't believe in God." Noah pointed out.

"You know what I mean don't be smart or I'm not going to help you out." Noah nodded. "I didn't know Kurt so well back then no more then some of the other glee kids. But he had just looked so frightened and sad. Carole came to me just not knowing what to do to ease his stress. I brought Sarah with me to visit and they just hit it off. Talking about fashion and boys. He's a good parent but he's a self sacraficer. He'll do anything so that his problems go unseen. Now he's gotten better at telling people when something's bothering him but he still hides so much. Until you Noah. I've never seen Kurt so open with anyone. He trusts you and you betrayed that trust." Noah looked up at the ceiling letting her words sink in.

"I told him I'd call him when I felt up to talking." Noah said sitting up. "Should I?"

"That's something only you can answer. But before you do let me make us lunch. It's been almost a whole week since I got to talk with you." Norah got up and moved to the kitchen. Noah smiled his ma was the best she knew just what to say. Noah checked his phone he'd have to wait to call Kurt anyway he had to work till eight. Till then he'd spend time catching up with his ma.

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

Kurt's heart was racing as he walked up to Noah's apartment. It had been racing since after work when Noah had called him and told him he was ready to talk. Kurt had been thinking nonstop on just how to say sorry. Noah let him in without a word and it just felt awkward to not greet the man with their usual kiss. Kurt knew he had done something horrible to Noah. Kurt was just scared. He'd wracked his brains for hours and came to the one conclusion that there was only one way he could say sorry that Noah would not miss. "I know this is kind of teenagerish but I really didn't know how else to say I'm sorry but just keep repeating it over and over." Kurt docked his ipod and took a deep breath pushing play.

If this didn't work he didn't know what else to do even will the millions of songs he had gone through. Or at least it felt like a million nothing had just seemed right enough until after his talk with his dad. Noah knew he was sorry that he was apologizing so he wanted to impress on Noah how hard it was to be without him in only four days.

Kurt singspoke the first line.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

The music started and Kurt turned around. Noah was sitting on his couch watching him. _  
><em>

_If I should die before I wake __  
><em>_It's cause you took my breath away __  
><em>_Losing you is like living in a world with no air __  
><em>_Oh __  
>Oh<em>

Kurt took his breath and opened his mouth to sing the next part but Noah beat him to it a second before.

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave __  
><em>_My heart won't move it's incomplete __  
><em>_If there was a way that I could make you understand _

Kurt blinked back his tears and threw himself into the song like he'd planned to.

_But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

Kurt met Noah's eyes as he continued on to the chorus.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<em>

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

Noah stood and walked towards Kurt then around him as he sang the next part. Kurt followed him with his eyes nearly making himself dizzy with turning his head so quickly.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Kurt reached for Noah but left room for him to accept or reject his hand.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Noah took Kurt's hand and sang with him.

_So how do you expect me _

_to live alone with just me' _

_cause my world revolves around you _

_it's so hard for me to breathe __  
><em>_  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air' __  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air __  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there __  
><em>_It's no air, no air __  
><em>_Got me out here in the water so deep __  
><em>_Tell me how you gon breathe without me' __  
><em>_If you ain't here I just can't breathe __  
><em>_It's no air, no air __  
><em>_  
><em>_No air, air _

_No air, air _

_No air, air _

_No air, air _

_No more __  
><em>_It's no air, no air _

They swayed to the music together holding each other tightly. _  
><em>_  
><em>_OH __  
><em>_  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air' __  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air __  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there __  
><em>_It's no air, no air __  
><em>_Got me out here in the water so deep __  
><em>_Tell me how you gon breathe without me' __  
><em>_If you ain't here I just can't breathe __  
><em>_It's no air, no air __  
><em>_  
><em>_No air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air __  
><em>_  
><em>_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me' _

_cause my world revolves around you_

_it's so hard for me to breathe __  
><em>_  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air' __  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air __  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there __  
><em>_It's no air, no air __  
><em>_  
><em>Kurt closed his eyes tight fighting back the tears

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

Noah brushed his thumbs over the wet lashes lovingly.

_Tell me how you gon breathe without me' _

Kurt gasped and the words almost didn't come_  
><em>_If you ain't here I just can't breathe _

Their lips brushed together as they sang softly the music continued in the background

_It's no air, no air _

Noah kissed Kurt as the song finished.

_No air, air _

_No air, air _

_No air, air __  
><em>_No air _

Noah reached out and turned the Ipod off Kurt clung to him like a life line. "No Air? Hummel that song was cheesy when we were in high school. You just pulled a Finchel too." Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Noah. There was amusement in his guarded hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I'm just so scared of going through all that crap again and being turned down." Kurt blinked the tears out of his eyes. "You are not an unnecessary risk. I just have a big mouth and I was hurt by your words I just lashed out." Kurt grit his teeth.

"What you said hurt. Hurt so damn much I had just told you I loved you the night before and then you tell me I'm not worth it that we're not worth it." Kurt looked away ashamed of himself all over again.

"I don't know how to make this better." Kurt whimpered.

"Shhh princess we both said things out of anger. It was bound to happen. I knew I should have asked you about the designer before I asked Santana. But I just watched you while you were talking over designs and fitting Sarah and her friends. You and Quinn just going on and on about fabrics for the baby clothes. Kurt you light up." Noah smiled at him. "I guess I just always thought even with you going to Dalton you were still strong. Even after that thing with Jason I just didn't see that all that shit still bothers you." Noah stroked his cheek and Kurt shivered at the delicate touch.

"I try to be brave. I want Hayden to be proud of me. And I hate making my dad worry his heart just…I'm always just waiting for him to have another heart attack after all these years. He's all I've had for so long. But I'm done making excuses." Kurt sighed and leaned against Noah. "For the record I hope we never fight again but I do hope that all the making up is this easy."

"Yeah. I thought I'd lost you forever." Noah hugged him tight. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know I'm not exactly in the mood for makeup sex." Noah laughed and shook his head letting Kurt go.

"How about a makeup cuddle on the couch?" Noah offered.

"I can do that." Kurt and Noah snuggled up under the throw Noah had left on the couch and turned on a movie. They hardly saw any of it stealing kisses and soft words until they fell asleep.

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

Emily Dazzle Hudson was born August first at seven in the evening after Quinn had been admitted at three that morning. Hayden was supper excited and had talked about finally getting to see her after such a long time. Which led to questions about why she had taken so long to be born and how was she going to get out of Quinn's tummy.

She was a beautiful baby soft light brown hair on her head peeking from under the pink cap they had on her head. Hayden begged and begged to hold her till they gave in. It was the most hilarious thing to see Hayden sitting completely straight not even looking down at the baby in his arms. "Hayden you can look at her while you hold her."

"I don't want to drop her." Hayden replied in a strained whisper. Finn took pity on his nephew and took the newborn back laying her in her cribbox. "She fell asleep on me." Hayden was looking at her in awe. They all laughed softly at his reaction. Kurt leaned back next to Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"She's perfect. Good job Quinny. Can I tell everyone?" Quinn giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah send a good pic of her too. I left my cell at home." Kurt composed a message with a picture and music getting Quinn's approval before sending it to his contacts. The replies were almost instantaneous making Quinn smile and steal his phone so she could communicate. Burt was just beaming, now each of his sons had given him grandchildren. Kurt smiled and looked to Hayden who was watching his cousin avidly. He unconsciously placed a hand over his abdomen.

An hour later they were being shooed out as visiting hours ended. Kurt held Hayden's hand as they walked to the car. Burt was going home with Carole so it was just them. "Dad?" Kurt glanced down.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want a little brother."

"We'll see alright. It's another one of those things we can't rush." Kurt made sure he was in before getting in the driver's seat.

"I understand." Hayden pouted a bit and looked out the window. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. Hayden insisted that he call Noah the moment they got home. Kurt was hesitant but it wouldn't be the first time.

"_Hey babe what's up?"_

"Hayden wants to talk to you and he didn't tell me about what." Noah didn't have a problem with it so Kurt handed the phone over. As soon as Hayden had his cell he ran off to his room.

"What is that about?" Carole asked looking up the stairs.

"I have no freaking clue." Kurt sat down with a sigh. "Oh what a day."

"So has he asked you about a sibling yet?" Burt asked leaning back in his recliner.

"Today was the first time. I told him it was something we had to kind of wait and see. I'm not even sure if I can carry again." Kurt shrugged.

"And you're not afraid that is just what he's asking Noah about?" Burt raised a brow.

"No he knows better." Kurt really hoped he did anyway. He wasn't ready for that conversation with Noah just yet. Their fight had only been a little over a week ago. Kurt still felt like they were on shaky ground and he could only blame himself and his short temper. Hayden came back down twenty minutes later and handed Kurt his phone before announcing he was going to get ready for bed. Kurt just stared at his phone for a moment before it buzzed. 'I'm sworn to secrecy' the text from Noah read. Damn mind readers. Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket before heading upstairs to tuck his son it. He was really worried and curious about what they had talked about.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own 'No Air' Jordin Sparks owns this version. Or I'm accrediting it to her and Chris Brown since they sang it.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt was ecstatic practically floating on air. Someone had taken time to come to the middle of Lima and see his works first hand. He'd spent two weeks getting samples from the women even making sure Hayden's little suit was pristinely clean. They wanted his designs! Kurt had seen them off and rushed right to the high school to find Noah. He had two great things to tell his lover.

Kurt went to the teachers' lounge and stopped in his tracks. Noah was sitting with a woman about their age, not just sitting but shoulder to shoulder with her. Kurt backed away from the windows and leaned against the wall calming himself. Honestly he didn't think Noah would cheat on him but a part of him nagged that they were sitting suspiciously close. Kurt decided to leave and just show up at Noah's house later.

Will caught him in the art hallway. "Hey Kurt what are you doing here?"

"Um I came to see Noah."

"Oh that's right he mentioned you had an interview with that designer today. How did it go?"

"Great they want to use my designs. I'll have my own label in a little over a year." Kurt plastered on a face grin. Bless William Schuster he did care but he was oblivious at times. "I have some errands to run so I kind of…"

"Oh, no don't let me keep you. Congrats Kurt. Can we still count on you for costumes?"

"Of course William I wouldn't just turn my back on you. I loved making the outfits." Kurt smiled again and continued on his way. Kurt drove around for a while till it was time to go to Noah's. The drive hadn't made him feel any better but he felt calmer about the whole ordeal. Noah greeted him with anticipation of his news. Kurt felt even worse for a moment. "Noah you'd tell me if you wanted to move on right?" Well he hadn't planned on blurting that out.

"Kurt what are you talking about?"

"I went to the school right after my interview. I saw you sitting closer then professionally necessary with a woman. I know you wouldn't cheat on me but I would hope you wouldn't string me along until you can find someone else for sure." Kurt hung his head. "I know I hurt you last month and I'm such a handful. I wouldn't blame you."

"Kurt I'm not interested in anyone else." Noah's tone was aggravated but it wasn't angry.

"I'm not accusing you of anything just telling you…"

"Kurt I'm not interested in Gloria or any other woman. I am flattered that you'd believe I wouldn't cheat on you but I'm hurt you'd think I'd get bored with you. Kurt I want to be with you. Shit did you learn nothing from the incident last month?"

"I did. I thought I did." Kurt hesitated then pulled a manila folder out of his bag. He held it out to Noah. The other took it and looked through it with a frown.

"I don't understand."

"Those are copies of my very thorough and rather invasive medical exam by two doctors to confirm that it is not only possible to conceive but safe for me to carry another baby." Kurt explained looking at Noah hesitantly.

"Wha…what did they say?"

"I'll be a bit of a risk if I don't follow their every order but I've been cleared to try." Noah dropped the file and swooped Kurt up with a whoop spinning him around. "Noah I'm going to be sick don't spin me." Noah stopped and put Kurt down so he could kiss him.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes Noah. I'm going to have to quit the garage during my whole pregnancy so I'll have plenty of time to work on my new formal line." Noah's jaw dropped. Kurt smiled brightly at him. The earlier unpleasantness was forgotten as Noah swooped Kurt up bridal style and brought him to the bedroom. What better time to start then in celebration on Kurt's success then to get started on baby number two?

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

"Hurry up Kurt we still have to get the cake started and everything set up." Kurt glared at the door and the woman on the other side.

"This would be so much easier if you would shut up. I've been holding it all morning and now I can't go." Kurt heard Mercedes walk away with a huff. It was Hayden's birthday and Noah had taken him out for the morning so Kurt could get things done. Actually he had gotten them both out of the house so he could take yet another pregnancy test. Each negative result was just depressing and it was starting to weigh down on him. Mercedes was setting up the ingredients when he entered the kitchen setting the timer for their wait time.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy." She stated.

"We've been trying to get pregnant for over a month now." Kurt pulled on an apron and started mixing the ingredients. He refused to waste money to buy a cake he could make just as well on his own.

"Do you plan on telling him about these weekly tests?"

"No there's no point in making him go through this too. I'm starting to think I'm being a moron taking one every week." Kurt blushed honestly if he told his doctor the man would laugh at him.

"You're putting too much stress on this baby boy." She patted him on the back. "Maybe you should just forget about all this and just let it happen."

"I just don't understand Hayden happened in one night but Noah and I have been doing it every chance we get." Kurt turned on the beater and mixed the contents of the bowl. "Start adding the rest of the flour please." Ever since that afternoon they had done away with condoms and had brought almost every surface in both their homes into the attempt to get Kurt pregnant. It wasn't until the last week of September that Kurt had taken his first pregnancy test. Possible morning sickness had turned out to be a stomach bug Hayden had picked up from school and passed on. Kurt had two more tests so he had waited another week and tested again. He didn't understand why he wasn't getting pregnant.

"Kurt did you ever think it's not you but Noah's swimmers?" Mercedes asked as she put the cake into the oven. Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"That makes no sense he has a daughter."

"He had a daughter in high school. It's been years. Kurt it's something you two should look into if it doesn't happen for a while." Kurt leaned against the counter staring at the table full of decorations. "Look the doc said to much sex could be a bad thing maybe you guys should cut back." Kurt looked back to Mercedes as the timer went off. Kurt jumped and worried his lip. "Do you want me to…?"

"No." Kurt went to the bathroom Mercedes right behind him. The test read out a negative result. Kurt picked up everything putting it back in the box so he could throw it away in the kitchen trash and not have to worry about it being found. Mercedes hugged him and held him for a good while before they went to decorating the house for Hayden's party.

When Hayden and Noah returned the house was done and the guests had already arrived. Hayden instantly went to his friends ignoring the adults that were there to watch over them. Kurt was use to loud birthday parties where kids ran around like maniacs all hopped up on sugar.

The last child went home at four leaving one happy eight year old and three tired adults. Kurt leaned against Noah with a sigh. "How do you do this every year?" Noah groaned.

"Compared to last year this was calm." Mercedes commented flipping through the channels.

"At least we could still trick them into helping us clean up." Kurt sighed stretching his legs out on the coffee table. Mercedes laughed and nodded.

"So when's the family deal?" Noah asked.

"We have dinner and left over cake." Kurt replied. "That's why I told you to put his gift up in my room for later. The party is for his little friends." Kurt lay over Noah's lap earning him a look.

"I don't have to get up for another twenty minutes. Got any complaints?"

"Naw I think I like you across my lap. " Kurt blushed when Mercedes started laughing.

"Oh Kurt I pictured you far more vanilla then that."

"I'll have you know I am not some every day twink and oh my Gucci did you just say you pictured me having sex?"

"Kurt Hayden's right upstairs." Puck chuckled. "Oh the look on your face is epic." Noah laughed leaning back on the couch.

"You two are hopeless." Kurt huffed. Noah just smiled and ran his hand over Kurt's abdomen. Noah did it every now and then more often when he thought Kurt was asleep. Kurt looked up with a soft smile.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Mercedes sighed.

"I'm going to remember that next time I see you and your man making googoo eyes at each other. Too bad he had a show I'm sure he could use the break."

"Yeah but this way we also get some personal time. He's been acting funny though. Not like I'm worried he's gonna go psycho killer on me just having to stay out of the top dresser drawer and he's had to cancel a date or two." Mercedes pouted. Kurt was instantly up and leaning over the arm of the couch to hug her. Rodney was a good guy who'd been dating his best girl for two years. He was sure it was some anniversary thing.

"I'm sure he's just trying to set things up for some romance. He's a shitty liar that's why he's a sound and lights guy not an actor." Kurt soothed. Mercedes laughed and patted his back. Mercedes let Kurt go and sat back.

Later that night Noah and Kurt lay in Kurt's bed sharing light touches and soft kisses. "So what did the test say this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt I'm not stupid. I know that last one wasn't your only one."

"I'm not. I didn't want to keep letting you down." Kurt looked at Noah who just rolled his eyes.

"Stop testing yourself so much. Kurt we'll get pregnant when we get pregnant. It's been a while our bodies just have to remember how it all goes." Kurt laughed softly. "Maybe I should go in and get tested." Kurt's laughs died.

"Noah I don't think…"

"I'm going to go in and make sure. I want this baby as much as you do. I thought I'd have to wait for years to get this chance with you." Noah kissed him. "You know with us trying to have another baby we're going to need a bigger place." Kurt frowned in confusion which really seemed to amuse Noah. "Kurt you were planning on us all moving in together and starting this family right?"

"What yes I…I knew we'd have to. It's just the shop, and the designs, and Hayden." Kurt sighed. "We'll need at least three rooms. I don't think I could carry more then one or even more after." Kurt snuggled closer. "So are we going to start looking on days off?"

"Yep we can start tomorrow if you want. I can look for places while you sew and draw then for breaks we can discuss them."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"Then go to sleep I'm not going anywhere." Noah shifted the blanket pulling it higher.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't get it why are we having dinner with just your parents? I mean we eat with them like once a week."

"I don't know they just asked me if we could go out to dinner together. Hayden's over at Finn and Quinn's." Kurt fixed Noah tie for him. "Now we have to get going. We have reservations and we still have to pick them up." Kurt gave him a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth and led him outside. Kurt had no idea what his parents were up to. His dad had asked him if Noah and he were free on the weekend and then told him later he had made reservations in Columbus at one of the nicer restaurants. Noah was understandably nervous. Kurt drove both times the radio the only sound on the way. At least it wasn't a completely uncomfortable silence.

Dinner was small talk about work and how Sarah was doing in college. When dessert arrived Carole put her hand on Burt's. "Now I want you two to understand that if you say no we aren't going to be offended."

"Dad?"

"You see it's like this. We know you're trying to start a family and that you haven't had much luck finding a house." That had been an understatement. Kurt was so close to strangling the realtors. How hard was it to find a modest three bedroom house near the schools? "Your mom and I aren't getting any younger and once you and Hayden move out that house is going to be a bit too much for us to handle." Kurt could swear he saw Noah's light bulb go on. His jaw dropped and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. But he didn't quite understand what his dad was getting at.

"Mr. Hummel we couldn't…" Burt held up his hand stopping Noah.

"Let me finish. And it's Burt how many times do I have to tell you? Kurt, Noah we want to sign the house over to you and Carole and I are going to find a smaller place closer to the hospital."

Kurt felt like there was no more air his father had just offered them the house. "Dad you guys bought that house after you got married."

"Yeah so you boys could have your own rooms. Finns got his own house and now you need one and all your stuff is already there. All there is, is to move Noah in. We thought it would be best for Hayden as well. He won't have to get use to a new house." Carole argued. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand trying to hold back tears.

"But where are you two going to stay?" He asked.

"We found a nice small town home near the hospital. It's the perfect size and it's handicap accessible. It's getting harder to hobble around for me." Kurt closed his eyes and looked down at his dessert that was getting cold.

"Excuse us for a moment." Noah pulled Kurt to his feet and walked him to the little waiting room they had for patrons waiting for their table. It was empty as it was closer to closing time. "Kurt are you alright?"

"Yeah just." Kurt took a deep breath. "Just overwhelmed. I honestly don't know what to tell them." Kurt sat down biting his lip.

"It would certainly solve our problem." Noah sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Think he'd get worried if we ask to sleep on it?"

"Sleep on it? Noah he's just offered us the house for a family we don't even have yet." Kurt was panicking again. Noah knelt in front of him taking Kurt's hands in his.

"Baby in all honesty unless we get a lawyer involved we're never going to get a house together. They'll give us every excuse under the sun and you know it. The phone calls may not come princess but that don't mean they wont discriminate." Kurt blinked tears. Noah gave him a tired smile. "And think about your dad he's having a hell of a time with those stairs. He almost fell the other day I was over." Kurt nodded more tears falling. "Kurt don't cry I know it's hard seeing your parent get older. Ma's given me and Sarah a few scares."

"Noah what if I never…then what would be the point?"

"Kurt my little apartment isn't going to fit all three of us and to be honest I draw the line at Hayden being in the next room." Kurt let out a little laugh. "We will one day alright I know we will. This way we don't have to uproot Hayden."

"Alright." Kurt took a breath. "Now I'm just overwhelmed by their offer. I mean just giving us the house?"

"We'll think of some way to pay them back. It's not like the move is right now. Do you still want to sleep on it?" Noah rubbed Kurt's hands.

"I think I'd rather do that then give them an answer right this moment." Kurt took another deep breath. "This is a big thing Noah."

"I prefer to see it as the first bright stepping stone in the rest of our lives together." Kurt beamed at him and Noah stood escorting him back inside. Burt and Carole completely understood that they wanted to think about it and told them to take their time. The ride back Carole and Kurt were in the front seat chatting away about plans for the holidays coming up.

"Do they always start this early?" Noah asked.

"They've been at it for a week already." Brut replied. Kurt and Carole laughed at their comments before continuing.

Kurt's phone had been ringing almost nonstop for the second half of the ride home so he answered it as soon as they were at Noah's. "Mercedes honey what's the matter?"

"_Kurt he proposed!" _Mercedes had to pull the phone away from his ear with a wince. Even Noah had heard her announcement from across the room.

"Cedes my most beloved friend don't shout." There was a moment of silence before Kurt was squealing congratulations. When Noah rolled his eyes Kurt flipped him the bird.

"_Oh Kurt you have to have to make my dress. I'll make the wedding wait for it if I have to but I want a Kurt Hummel original. I'll be in town for the holidays."_

"Oh I'm starting to picture it now. You will be the best dressed bride in the world this season. I think I have our old wedding plans in a tote at home I'm going to dig them up if nothing more then to scare your husband to be." Hey both shared a laugh.

**PUCKKURTPUCKURT**

Kurt talked to Mercedes for over an hour setting down plans and talking about dress ideas. Noah hadn't seen him this animated…well ever. It was like his boy was walking on air. Kurt sighed happily when he hung up the phone. "I'm so happy for her. She was so worried about what he was up to." Kurt joined Noah on the couch cuddling up to him with another happy sigh.

"Well I'm glad for her too. She deserves a good man who can handle all her diva without batting an eye."

"Oh he's a perfect teddy bear. Knows just when and how to tell her she's out of line and when to give her her space. They're such a perfect pair." Kurt turned to Noah and drew him into a kiss. "This has been such a good night."

"Mmm I agree." Noah said before turning back to his show. He didn't see Kurt pout.

"Noah." Kurt purred leaning closer to nip at his ear. "Noah baby make love to me." Kurt's breathy mewl of a request went straight to Noah's groin. Kurt yelped when Noah scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom.

The advantage to an apartment all to their own is that when they wanted to go slow they didn't have to worry about anyone getting up in the middle of it and interrupting. Not that Hayden did it often but twice was enough for them to swear off the slow lovemaking.

Kurt rode him hips rising and falling slowly. It was intense with Kurt below him looking up lips parted. Kurt above him back arched and head thrown back was nearly heart stopping. Kurt moaned and looked down at him lust blown pupils making his eyes look darker. His bangs hung down disheveled by Noah's hands earlier as they undressed each other. "Noah." Kurt's voice was breathy even though they were barely moving. It was always so hot that slow made Kurt so breathless. Noah took one of Kurt's hands in his own holding on as Kurt rocked his hips.

"Yeah I know Kurt." Noah replied shifting his hips up. Kurt whined and trembled. He sat up putting his arm around Kurt and rolling them so Kurt was below him. His lover gave him a confused look. "Don't tell me you weren't about to fall off." Noah kissed him softly starting their slow movements again. Kurt shifted and left out a sobbing sound. That sound only came with times where they went slow. He was hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves that made Kurt come absolutely undone.

"Please Noah." Kurt clutched at him back bowing off the bed. He kissed Kurt's neck nipping at his collar bone. "Noah…" Kurt's voice was near begging as his nails raked over Noah's shoulders.

"Don't hold back babe we got all night." He spoke against kiss marked skin. A few more thrusts and Kurt came with a sobbing cry. Hot muscles clamped down around him. Noah hoped they never had to go back to condoms Kurt just felt so good bare. Flesh meeting flesh direct heat mingling. Noah shuddered silently in release forehead pressed to Kurt's shoulder. They panted as if they'd been going at it like bunnies. Collecting himself Noah shifted to pull out.

"No stay a little longer." Kurt mewled. Noah lifted his head looking down at Kurt. He was still flushed from their activities but his eyes were focused.

"Mercedes should get engaged every day if it gets you like this." Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Noah on the shoulder.

"You just couldn't resist a little longer?" Noah smiled and kissed him. When it became uncomfortable to be inside he pulled out muffling the whimper from Kurt with a kiss. "Noah I want to take my dad up on his offer. I don't want to sleep away from you anymore then I have to for much longer. Will you…will you move in with us?" At Kurt's question Noah smiled and laughed.

"Kurt we've been looking for a place for over two weeks now. I did intend to move in with you." Kurt laughed too and pulled him into a hug. "Yes I want to live with you and Hayden. I want to help you put him to bed and pick him up from school. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up with you next to me every morning." Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Kurt."

**PUCKKURTPUCKKURT**

"I swear on all that is designer if you ask me one more time if I put my designs in the post one more time Jessy I'm going to fly out there and hit you with them. For the one hundredth time I sent them out yesterday and was told they would arrive in three days. There are two more days. Now I am going to be making my first wedding dress and I want it to run with the summer collection I made. That will give them enough time to complain that it's made for more then a size two and I can remind them I design for all sizes. I know I'm a newbie darling but I'm not going to be pushed around. I'm betting my clothes sell better then any other line." Kurt was so tired of his liaison. The woman was wonderful, got her job done perfectly but she was such a worrier she would not leave Kurt alone. He was on his lunch break at the garage doing the books for the rest of the year.

"Now I have to get back to work and so do you. Take a few breaths and call me back only if it's important. I can't work on cars and talk to you at the same time. Good bye." Kurt hung up and set his phone down. He was astronomically worried about his first line. Santana's evening gown and Sarah's prom dress were his evening wear, a couple of cute everyday dressed, and a few skirts and shirts. Kurt wanted to make outfits for everyday people. That's who he'd been designing for that's where he was going to stay. There was more profit in it then high end dresses that only lasted for a single wearing.

Kurt leaned his head down so he didn't have to look at the snow outside. Almost a year. In two weeks it would be one year. Kurt smiled and sat back up taking a bite of his sandwich. Kurt put his lunch back down and washed it down with water. This whole first design deal was giving him indigestion. Kurt packed up his lunch and put it away giving up on trying to force anymore food down when his stomach kept threatening to return it. The door chimed and he stood up to walk out front. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well it is still my company and I wanted to come check on you you didn't look to good this morning."

"So you conned Finn into bringing you?"

"I asked him Kurt. And you still don't look any better."

"It's the designs dad just stress. Jessy keeps calling me and she thinks she's helping but she's just stressing me out. I knew this was going to happen but the garage helps keep me busy."

"Maybe it's time you quit the garage Kurt. Focus on your clothing line."

"Dad who's going to run the shop? You can't, Finn can't, so that leaves me."

"Actually I think we should have a meeting. I know of someone who can replace you in the garage and the books only need to be looked over one a week." Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Hey Burt I thought I saw your other boy wander by." Burt grinned and greeted his old garage buddy. "Please tell me you're going to take the princess home. He's really snappy when he's sick."

"I can hear you Steve and I'm not sick." Kurt huffed.

"Kurt I've know you as long as your dad has. You're sick take the day off."

"it's just stress my liaison stresses me out." Kurt insisted.

"Now that's a dedicated son if ever there was. So Burt how's that new guy working out?"

"Mutiny!" Kurt accused loudly. "No one told me about this hiring."

"Kurt we just wanted to look at a few guys." Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"The guy's good. Grew up right here in Lima decided to come back."

"I question the sanity on anyone who comes back." Kurt fussed.

"You came back, Noah came back…."

"Yes well no one ever claimed they were sane did we?" Kurt covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom his quip losing its impact when they heard him retching in the bathroom.

"I told him he was sick." Steve stated. "We'll be over at yours yeah?"

"Yeah it's a little bit messy since we're packing our stuff up deciding what we're leaving Kurt." Burt watched the bathroom door for Kurt to come out. Kurt was paler then before.

"I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Kurt stated gathering his things. "Do you think Finn and you can take me home and I'll send him and Noah to get my car later?"

"Sure kido let's get you home so Carole can look at ya."

Kurt hated leaving the guys at the shop one man short. It made him irritable, on top of his usual snappiness. Carole thought it might be a virus that got a hold on Kurt with all the stress. She sent him up to his room to lie down. Hayden pouted when he was told he had to stay downstairs. There was no point in getting him sick too. Kurt lay in bed trying to just sleep it off for a few hours. Steve came in knocking softly. "Hey feel up to a little meeting?"

"Yeah just give me a minute I'll be down." His door was shut and Kurt got up. He still felt iffy but not enough to keep him in bed. A little wash up and he was joining the guys who Hayden was happily entertaining. "Hayden go help gran in the kitchen." Kurt said taking a seat. Hayden frowned but did as told.

"I hope you're not contagious Kurt." Eric said earning him a hard look.

"It's just a little bug and stress."

"That's what we're here to talk about. " Burt said. "We think you should quit the shop and focus on your clothes. You were going to have to quit when you ah have baby number two anyway."

"But I'm not yet and what am I going to do all day? I'm just waiting for calls."

"Didn't you stop to think those calls will take up a lot of your time?" One of the guys asked.

"Kurt we're not trying to get rid of you most of us have known you since you were in diapers or at least middle school. We've already got another guy ready to take your place and he can use the job more then you can." Kurt looked away from all of them. He knew he wasn't being pushed out they all wanted him to follow his dreams and now that he was getting there he probably should focus on it.

"I guess since I'm out numbered I don't have much of a choice." Kurt worried his lip. "I'm still doing the books and inventory."

"No problem with that, right guys." Burt got them all nodding. "Now let's get to other topics we need to discuss." This was the reason Kurt had always loved the shop. The guys were all good friends so it was an easy atmosphere and Kurt had known all of them most of his life. They were his support group a place he could hide away from all the troubles of the world. Carole served them dinner Kurt ended up eating soup but at least it stayed down.


	19. Chapter 19

***Sigh* Now what am I supposed to watch till next season? Oh well it was predictably great and surprising in some points. Can they please get rid of Jessee St James? The actor who plays him is just adorable but the character is the most irritating ever. Bah any way. I just love how excited you all get It really gets me excited. Now I have a good portion of the companion piece done I've just come to a point where I can go either of two ways and I think I'm going to see how it's responded to. I am no one trick pony! also as I've stated before my freaking itunes has if out for me. Oh well they're still turning out pretty good. So when I post the first tomorrow don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt you're going to scare him off." Steve teased as Kurt sat waiting for their newest mechanic to arrive. Kurt refused to let anyone else show him around and teach him how to work the system in the computer. And he only had twenty minutes to do it.<p>

"I hardly think I am. I feel bad enough I don't need all of you warning me not to scare the new guy off. I get it you want to take my excuses away from me so I do my fashion."

"Um hello?" Kurt and Steve turned around. Kurt could not believe his eyes.

"It's a small world after all." Kurt mumbled as David Karofsky stood a little awkwardly at the desk. "I guess you're going to be the new guy."

"Yeah. Your dad was real hesitant at first but I guess I had the best sob story."

"Oh good not another one." Steve moaned.

"For the love of Prada go back to work before you scare him off." Kurt sighed shooing the older man back into the garage. "Ignore him he's just a tease. I assure you no sob story could get you in here if you didn't know a distributer cap from a carburetor." Kurt moved around the desk. "I'm here to show you how to run the computer. The guys still do everything on paper so it will be your jobs to put their paper into the computer so I can do the books."

"I'm actually familiar with the program. Your dad showed it to me. I didn't know I'd be the only one to use it." David said looking around the desk.

"Yeah it's just better if the computer illiterate don't touch it. It helps to have both the hard copies and the computer so I can double check the numbers. Here." Kurt took one of the receipts out of the pile. "Enter this we'll see how fast you are." Kurt was impressed with David's accuracy and speed.

"Kurt are you ready to go?" Blaine asked as he entered. He brushed a few snowflakes off his head.

"You're ten minutes early." Kurt replied standing up. "I've still got to introduce and tell the guys to behave. For men in their forties and fifties they can all be so immature." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Have a seat we'll go once I'm done." Kurt stepped back and noticed something very interesting. Blaine was staring at David and David was trying very hard not to stare at Blaine. "Come on I have shopping to do and a son to pick up after school." That last bit seemed to bring David back to the real world.

"You have a kid?"

"That's not important right now. I am on a schedule David. Whether my friend decided to show up early or not." Another shocked look and Kurt had David following him into the garage.

"I thought you and curly were an item?"

"Not since my senior year, not that it's any of your business. Look don't let these guys mess with you too much. They all think they're practical jokers and they go a little far sometimes."

"Ruin all our fun Kurt." Eddie sighed.

"You guys are the ones who wanted him to work here so I'd get out of your hair. You scare him off you can all pull double shifts cause I'm not coming back unless my fashion career falls through." Kurt proceeded to introduce David to the guys who were working and handed him off to Steve. A few more warnings and he was off to go Christmas shopping with Blaine.

Kurt was ginning as they walked out to the car. "So who's the new guy?"

"You mean you don't recognize him after practically eye raping him?" Kurt teased going around to the passenger side of Blaine's car.

"I was not eye raping him." Blaine hissed looking toward the garage before getting into the car. "I'm allowed to look. You don't see guys like him in the theater business."

"Blaine that was Karofsky." Kurt said pulling on his seat belt. Blaine just stared at him. "Blaine your mouth is hanging open in a very unattractive manner. Unless you're advertising for blowjobs or something." Kurt laughed when Blaine snapped his mouth shut and pulled out of the parking spot.

"He just doesn't look like he did in high school." Blaine commented.

"You think he's sexy." Kurt teased.

"Kurt."

"You want him to carry you to bed and fuck you till you scream."

"God has anyone ever told you you can be such an ass?"

"I tease because I care." Kurt sniffed. "If you want I can get his number out of his work file and give it to you. Or I could give him yours if you'd rather he make the first move. Who knows how long that would take I have no idea if he ever came out."

"And thank you for making me feel like I have even less of a chance." Blaine muttered pouting as they drove. Kurt would make it up to him later.

"So how are the bright young minds of Dalton Academy treating their new music and theatre teacher?" Blaine seemed to relax at the change of subject.

**PuckurtPuckurt**

Puck looked around the living room it was some strange mixture of Christmas decorations and bridal magazines. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on the couch laughing up a storm when he walked in with Hayden. Hayden took his gifts up to his room to hide them till Noah could help wrap them. Cautiously Noah walked over to the couch and looked over. They had tattered and dog-eared spirals in their laps with magazine clippings and little notes. "I still can't believe you'd wanted to wear a kilt." Mercedes teased.

"Oh because it's worse then the monstrosity that are the mermaid dresses that you wanted. At least we know I look damn fine in a kilt."

"Might want to tone down the swearing we're home." Both of them leaned back to look up at him.

"Hi Noah nice to see you again too."

"Sup Aretha. Congrats on the engagement." Noah leaned down kissing Kurt before he got antsy.

"Thank you Noah. How was shopping with Hayden?"

"He's definitely learned to keep up with Kurt. I don't think anyone else was constantly being told by their eight year olds that they were moving to slow." They all shared a laugh. "So what are you two looking at?" Kurt blushed and closed his notebook pulling it to his chest.

"Oh well when we were in high school we made dream wedding plans. Kurt found them and we were just reminiscing." Mercedes replied flipping a page in hers. "Kurt wasn't lying when he said he'd been planning them since he was little."

"Oh no I believe it, his parents wedding was perfect." Noah leaned over the couch and reached for the notebook Kurt was holding.

"Don't Noah this one's just silly." Kurt said clutching it tighter. "We were just having fun when we made these. We were just about to go over the dress designs why don't you help Hayden wrap his gifts." Noah frowned a little but shrugged it off he'd just sneak it later.

"Alright princess have fun. Your folks should be back from Finn's soon should I order dinner?"

"No I have a roast in the oven." Noah gave him one more kiss before heading back upstairs with rolls of wrapping paper. Kurt hiding the notebook from him was a bit odd.

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

When Noah went back upstairs Kurt sighed and lowered the spiral to his lap. "Kurt?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. Why didn't you let Noah see it?"

"Because we can't get married." Kurt replied softly. "I mean it's just frustrating that other states can. There are only four more since we graduated. None of them are Ohio."

"Well why not go to another state and get hitched?"

"What's the point when it's not valid when we come back?" Kurt looked at her. "I don't want him to get to thinking that I'm after that. I can be content with just having him and our family. There are plenty of ways I can make him family. They don't call them loopholes for nothing. Now we are here to focus on your wedding." Mercedes felt bad for her boy. He'd been working on his dream wedding all his life. She hoped one day the world would move forward again even if it only included Ohio.

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

Noah helped Hayden wrap presents answering questions. Hayden wanted to know if they'd celebrate Christmas or Chanukah or both. How would they do both? How long was his dad going to be sick?

That was the question that bothered him. Kurt had been sick for over a week now. He mostly looked pale and got tired. He'd only gotten sick twice so it wasn't like it was morning sickness. Noah dropped the scissors he was holding. He got up with no explanation and went down stairs. "Kurt!" he rushed down the stairs Kurt met him half way looking worried. Noah threw his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight.

"Noah what's gotten into you?" Kurt squirmed out of his lovers hold. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt please tell me you haven't taken a test recently."

"What, well no I've been too busy getting the shop situated and dealing with phone calls. Besides we decided I wouldn't until I show symptoms. What does that matter?"

"Kurt I think you're pregnant." Kurt's face hardened.

"Noah you can't know that. I haven't felt off except for this virus. Baby I wish you wouldn't get your hopes up like that." Noah shook his head.

"No think about it you get a stomach bug and no one else catches it?" Kurt pressed his lips together and let out a frustrated sigh. Noah felt like he was being scolded all of a sudden.

"Noah I think you're reading too much into this. I don't want to go through another negative result right now. Please just drop it." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. Noah felt really bad upsetting Kurt but he just had a feeling. Noah pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm sorry I just got this feeling all of a sudden." Kurt leaned against him.

"It's alright. I still want a baby but I just want to enjoy the holidays without worrying about it. I have a lot less and a lot more on my plate right now. I want to focus on helping Cedes plan her wedding and make our first official winter holiday special." Noah nodded and held Kurt tighter. He wanted that too.


	20. Chapter 20

**So there's only one more chapter after this. I'm cutting it like this or this story will be freaking long. Trust me I have 50 chapter works waiting to be put up along with Baby Lion. But I'm not done with the verse yet because as some of you sort of guess yes the companion piece to this is Blaine/Dave focused. Why? Because I freaking just love them as a pair because they just seem to fit better. I also want to clarify yes I do know that many states allow for some civil union appeasement. And honestly I don't believe in marriage no matter what a couple's sexual orientation. It puts too much pressure on the relationship. But Kurt's been planning weddings since he was little so I'd assume the character wants to get married.**

* * *

><p>"Noah what are we doing here it's almost midnight." Noah had woke him up and told him to get dressed. They had then gone down to the school and to the auditorium. There was only a soft light shinning down center stage. It was snowing softly outside and was a really beautiful Christmas eve. But he wanted to get some sleep before Hayden woke them up as six in the morning to open presents.<p>

"I know but trust me on this alright." Noah went off stage and brought back a stool. "Have a seat. Kurt sat down watching his lover like he'd lost his mind. They were in the high school auditorium with a mostly dark stage in the middle of a holiday break. Kurt prayed they wouldn't get caught breaking and entering. He did not want to spend Christmas day in jail.

There was some shuffling in the dark and Kurt turned a panicked eye toward it. Noah just smiled at him as a guitar started up in the dark, the Piano right behind it. The lights came up slowly as another instruments started to play. Kurt vaguely recognized the people standing there. "Noah what…"

_I think I've waited long enough,  
>Let enough time go by,<br>To know just what I need in my life.  
>When I look at you right now,<br>My heart is telling me why,  
>You're the only one for me.<br>An' tonight, if you let me ask you this,  
>With Heaven as my witness:<em>

Other forms slowly filtered in from behind the curtains singing back up. Kurt's jaw dropped seeing all their friends walking in, dressed in white with little angel wings. Noah pointed to them as he said heaven.

_Will you marry me?  
>I wanna be with you for all eternity.<br>I swear my love for you will always be.  
>Here, on bended knee,<br>Baby, I'm asking, please,  
>Will you marry me?<em>

Kurt's jaw must have been literally on the floor. Noah was proposing? He held a finger to his lips signaling Kurt should remain silent. They held each other's gaze.

_All that I see in your eyes,  
>Let me save deep inside,<br>'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you.  
>Lookin' like the picture in my dreams,<br>One that I see comin' true.  
>'Cause you're dreamin' the same dream I do.<br>Please let me ask you this,  
>All of Heaven as my witness:<em>

Everyone had a smile on their lips even Mercedes had known. How had they kept it such a secret? They circled around to stand behind Noah._  
><em>  
><em>Will you marry me?<br>I wanna be with you for all eternity.  
>I swear my love for you will always be.<br>Here, on bended knee,  
>Baby, I'm asking, please,<br>Will you marry me?_

_You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of.  
>More than anything I've ever wanted before.<em>

Confetti began to fall like the snowflakes outside._  
><em>  
><em>Will you marry me?( Will you marry me?)<em>

_Will you marry me?_

_Oh._

The others began to slowly move out of sight and the stage began to dim leaving just the two of them as before.

_(Will you marry me?)  
>Will you marry me?<br>(I wanna be with you for all eternity.)  
>Be with you.<br>(I swear my,) love for you will always be.  
>Right here, on bended knee,<br>Oh, baby, I'm asking, please,  
>Will you marry me?<em>

As the song ended Noah knelt and pulled a velvet box from his pocket. Kurt was trying very hard to hold back the tears. The silence was deafening until the stool clattered to the floor as Kurt threw himself into Noah's arms. "Yes!" He shouted into his shoulder. "Yes, yes, yes." He broke down into sobs and clung to Noah. Noah held him tight his own tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

Their friends whooped and cheered from the shadows. Kurt pulled back and kissed Noah hard toppling them over. This earned them catcalls and wolf whistles. But neither cared they were to wrapped up in each other. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Noah." They shared another kiss on the confetti covered floor. Kurt had dreamed about one day being asked. Sure it was only valid in some stated but it was the idea behind it. The fact that a man would want to commit to him forever and that someone wanted him and only him. He took back what he had said to Mercedes he wanted nothing more then Noah to want him like that. It just took Noah asking him.

**PUCKURTPUCKRUT**

They all sat on stage celebrating the newest engaged couple with sparkling cider. Kurt couldn't believe everyone was there. Or that Noah had convinced them to dress up like angels. Kurt was on cloud nine with his mother's engagement ring on his finger. Apparently Burt had secretly been keeping it for Kurt. It was a just a simple band but it meant so much more that Noah had thought of a way to include his mother in their lives. He'd broken into tears enough times to be comforted by everyone.

"So we had to make another pair of wings because Santana's feathers fell out." Tina said making them all laugh.

"Don't worry 'Tana you'll look better in the red dress I made you for fashion week." Kurt assured her patting her on her thigh. She seemed appeased by his assurance.

"Red is just my color." She said lifting her chin.

"So Kurt Mercedes showed me your design for her bride's maids dresses. Any chance I can sneak peak the wedding dress?" Rodney, Mercedes fiancé asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Not a chance." They both said in unison. The group laughed.

"Trust me Rodney when she's walking down that aisle she's going to be the most beautiful bride ever to grace a church." The couple shared a kiss. Kurt leaned back into Noah's arms.

"I'm thinking we should get heading home it's already two in the morning." Rachel yawned.

"Yeah we told Sarah we'd be home around one." Quinn said standing up.

"She's probably sleeping on the couch with that baby monitor turned all the way up." Noah said leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. With goodbyes they all left the auditorium till it was only Noah and Kurt.

"You are the most wonderful man in the entire world you know that right." Kurt sighed leaning against him.

"Well I do try my best princess. It was hard keeping this all from you. I had to threaten to secretly cut out Rachel's vocal cords to get her to keep quiet." Noah handed Kurt his coat and pulled his own on. "Any chance Hayden will sleep in?"

"Not if my dad has anything to say about it. Oh well that's what naps are for." Kurt followed Noah out looking back once more before turning off the lights.

**PuckurtPuckurt**

Kurt was hiding in Quinn's bathroom Mercedes and Tina sitting on either side of him. Rachel and Quinn were perched on the edge of the tub while Brittany and Santana stood against the wall. Since Kurt's house was a mess of boxes Quinn was hosting a New Year's party for all their friends and families. The girls had ambushed him and dragged him to the upstairs bathroom and shoved a pregnancy test into his hands before leaving him to do his business. Kurt wanted to remind them that the accuracy depended on urine not watered down by water and punch.

If anyone was wondering where they'd all disappeared to they weren't aware. The timer went off making them all jump. "Do you want one of us to look?" Tina asked softly. Kurt bit his lip and stood slowly not looking at the test.

"I don't think I can handle it saying no." Kurt whimpered.

There was a knock on the door. "Umm are you guys planning something or having some strange girl thing going on?" Finn asked.

"Dude this is not cool them all just vanishing. And why would they all be in the bathroom doing girl things if Kurt's with them?" Noah snapped. Kurt sighed and reached for the door. Finn and Noah stood on the other side with confused looks. "Is there a reason all of you are in there?"

"The girls are here for support. Just incase…" Kurt wrung his hands.

"I don't understand."

"That's not a surprise." Santana muttered earning her a round of shushing.

"Well?" Noah asked catching on.

"We haven't looked yet. I mean the thing could read wrong I've been drinking water all day and if it says…"

"Kurt calm down." Noah pulled Kurt into the hall. "Ladies out." They women all filed out standing in the hall way. Noah dragged Kurt into the bathroom and shut the door. There were protests on the other side.

"They ambushed me and it was awkward enough so I just took it."

"Do you want me to look?" Kurt nodded. Noah gave him a chaste kiss and lifted the toilet paper they'd used to cover the stick. "First thing in the morning we're going to call your doctor so we can make double sure." Noah had a big shit eating grin on his face. Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding and sagged in Noah's arms.

"So are Kurt and Noah going to have a gay baby or not?" Brittany asked her voice strangely close to the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door causing the group to stumble forward.

"We're going to double check but it says yes." The women all squealed and practically attacked him and Noah. It took quite a while for the frenzy to die down and Kurt was in tears by the end of it.

"Kurt what's the matter?" Mercedes reached up and rubbed the tears away.

"It's just been a very good year." He sniffs. Another round of hugs ensues before they all decide to head back down to the party. Kurt fixed his face as Noah lingered. "I guess once we confirm we'll have to start thinking of names." Noah smiled at him as they walk back down. "We'll tell our parents later once everyone else leaves."

"Um Kurt." Kurt looked down the stairs where all the guests are staring up at them.

"For the love of Armani can none of you keep a freaking secret?" Kurt shouts glaring at the girls standing with their families. The group laughed and they were congratulated by every single person.

**Disclaimer I do not own 'Will you Marry Me' this version is credited to John Berry. It's good go listen to it so you get why the rest of glee it there.**


	21. Epilogue

**So here it is the end my dears and I did it as a moment in life kind of deal. Umm Spoilers for my next fic, but nothing to serious. I loved writing the fic it just came to me and I'm so glad so many people enjoyed it. This is actually the third version I wrote for the ending.**

* * *

><p>Noah sat watching his baby girl in the incubator. She was so tiny and she had almost died. Noah closed his eyes and hung his head. And Kurt. Kurt just wasn't taking it right. What parent out right refused to see their baby? Even Quinn had at least watched Beth in the nursery. They were the only ones in the infant ICU so Noah had taken to staying as long as he could. Kurt had kicked him out the other day when Noah had pressed the issue. Noah just wanted Kurt to see she was alright. Someone knocked on the door frame. Noah looked up to see Mercedes hovering. "Come in." He said hearing his voice break.<p>

"Oh Noah how are you doing?" She knelt down and hugged him, shocked he didn't react but it was the first hug that had made him feel even a little better.

"I'm hanging in there. Have you seen Kurt?"

"No his doctors were in with him when I got here so I decided to come see you and the baby." Noah just broke into tears after that and Mercedes held him tightly.

"I don't know what to do Mercedes. She's just so tiny and I almost lost both of them and my ma's out of town and just I don't know what to do. Kurt refuses to see her." Mercedes rubbed his back letting him cry.

"Oh boo it's gonna be alright. I think our Kurt's just scared and you know how he gets when he's backed up in a corner." She reached for the box of tissues he had and pulled on out drying his eyes. "Now take a deep breath." Noah took a slow breath and let it out. "There now. Are you going to be alright for a little while, while I coo over baby girl?"

"Her name is Eve. I haven't been able to tell Kurt yet. He won't…it's like he doesn't want to acknowledge her. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I had to ask Burt how he was doing." Noah watched Eve stare up at Mercedes she gave a tiny smile and Noah felt more tears. "They said she's doing good and if she continues to improve that she'll be able to be left on her own in the next day or two." Noah rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Auntie 'Cedes is here to take care of her boys and their little girl." Mercedes leaned over and kissed to top of Noah's head. "Have some faith Jewish man."

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

"Oh Mercedes you look absolutely beautiful." Kurt gushed just checking her dress one last time.

"Only because you helped me plan all this." Mercedes pulled Kurt to her and hugged her tight. A spring wedding in the church she'd grown up in. It was perfect. The door opened and Rachel walked in with a grin.

"Just about ready?"

"She wont be any more ready." Kurt said picking up her bouquet and handing it to her. Mercedes smiled at him.

"It helps I have my girls leading the way." Mercedes said smiling at them. They all gave her one more hug before they all filed out to start down the aisle. Kurt was her man of honor. Yeah no body was going to argue with her on that. When her mom did Mercedes had just lost it. Kurt watched his best friend walk down the aisle and she just looked so perfect. Kurt caught Noah's eye and the older smiled at him. 'she looks stunning' he mouthed. Kurt just smiled and took the bridal bouquet from her.

Later when it came to throwing the bouquet Santana and Rachel had pulled him and Blaine into the mass of women "Isn't it unnerving to be outed like this?" Blaine asked.

"It's Mercedes day whatever the bride wants she gets. Noah and David are so going for the garter."

"If I have to shove him out here myself you bet." Blaine agreed as they all got ready. When they both ended up catching it the girls cheered and laughed.

"Yes on 31 Yes on 31." Mercedes had started the chant followed by the group. Kurt smiled at her and she blew them kisses. "Gotta look out for my boys." She called making the whole reception laugh.

"So want to race for the aisle?" Kurt asked.

"No fair you have a head start."

"Well I have a feeling you're not as far behind as you think. Kurt let Blaine take the flowers then gave Noah a look that got him right out there with the other guys. It was all together a beautiful day.

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

"Hayden, where's your sister's blanket?" Kurt asked his fifteen year old as he tried to pack them all back up to head back to the states. Fashion week had been a wonderful nightmare. Thank all the great designers for Santana Lopez. She was his star model and certainly kept all the others in line with her 'I don't take shit from no one' attitude.

"Found it." Hayden pulled the Tigger blanket from under their hotel couch. Kurt sighed and put it in their carry on.

"Thanks for helping me Hayden. I could skin your father for skipping out on helping pack up for our flight in the morning."

"Dad gross." Hayden wrinkled his nose and zipped up his suitcase. Noah waltzed back in Eve on his hip both wearing big smiles.

"And where have you two been Noah? It's way past her bed time and I told you I was packing up at seven thirty." Kurt was so not happy with his lover.

"Awe Kurt come on don't give me that she wanted to see the lights so we went with Tanna and Brit. You're acting like I kept her up till one in the morning." Noah brought Eve into her and Hayden's room.

"Dad?"

"Hayden go finish getting ready for bed. We have an early flight tomorrow." Kurt heard his phone going off in the other room. With a sigh he rushed off to get it. "Kurt Hummel's phone."

"_Kurt honey I'm so glad I got a hold of you." _Carole sniffed on the other side of the line and broke into tears.

"Mom what's wrong?" Kurt asked his heart beating so hard it was trying to get out of his chest. But she was just crying harder.

"Kurt I'm sorry about keeping Eve out but she's going to start school next year and we don't know if we can work out time for her…" There was a rustling on the other end of the phone.

"_Kurt is Noah there with you?" _Quinn asked.

"Yeah he is." Kurt looked at Noah.

"_Kurt Norah took a bad fall. They don't think she's going to make it." _All the air left Kurt's lungs and he was trying to make sound but nothing passed his lips.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt couldn't help the tears.

"Quinny I'm going to call you back alright." Kurt choked out.

"_Oh Kurt tell Noah we're so sorry and we're right here with her."_ Kurt hung up the phone and pulled Noah into a hard hug.

"Oh Noah I'm…Noah it's your mom." Kurt clung to him tighter. "She's in the hospital Quinn said she fell and…I'm going to find us the next flight out we can make." Kurt let go looking at his lover. Noah was gaping like a fish. "Baby?"

"She's gonna be alright right?" He asked brokenly. Kurt couldn't help the tears and Noah closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm going to find a flight right now." Kurt picked up the room phone and got started on getting them home as soon as possible.

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

Life just felt so cruel. And the world never felt so cold to him. Not even when Noah left them for three months after a fight they'd had. Kurt was trying to be strong for his kids and Carole but he was slowly losing his control. Noah must have seen it because he snatched Kurt closer and muffled the first sobs against his chest. It had only been three years before he'd done the same for his husband. Kurt screamed against his chest and crushed the fabric of his jacket in his hands.

He didn't know who did what and he didn't care his dad was gone the only constant good in his life was just gone! Kurt wanted to throw a fit actually if he remembered correctly he had. Oh his poor Eve had been so upset it had taken Noah, Hayden, and him hours to calm her down. "Everyone's gone Kurt." Kurt pulled back and looked at the to be filled hole. The plot lay right next to his mother. Carole and his dad had agreed that he would lay between them and Carole's first husband's ashes would be buried right with them. Four people who had become two pairs that had become just two people that had made a new family when they formed a pair. Kurt let out another sob and Noah rubbed his back.

"He's with your mom now Kurt and she'll take care of him." Kurt clung to Noah.

"It's too soon."

"I know Kurt." He felt a few tears landed on his cheek Noah was crying too. "But you know what you can do?"

"No what." Kurt replied with a tiny smile.

"Live. Because he did everything he could so that you could make it this far." Kurt rubbed his eyes. He'd said just about the same thing to Noah when they buried Norah. "You've still got me and the kids and our big old dysfunctional family." Kurt let out a little laugh despite the grief that held his heart. Kurt nodded and leaned against Noah his strength and finally legal husband.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt."

**PUCKURTPUCKURT**

"Daddy how much longer?" Kurt sighed he hadn't learned his lesson ten years ago when he'd brought Hayden to Sarah's graduation.

"Eve just hang in there this is your brother's day alright."

"And now our Valedictorian Hayden Hummel-Puckerman will speak." The crowd clapped as Hayden took the stage. Kurt was so proud of his son. While he had favored Jason in height and build Kurt saw more of himself in his son.

Seeing his baby boy up there just brought back so many memories. When Kurt was four months along with Eve, Noah had officially adopted Hayden. Hayden had been top of his class from middle school on. He had taken care of his litter sister with such grace for a teenager when his parents had lost their own parents. He'd fought for the rights of his fellow students making McKinley safer and a safe haven for those who needed it. Noah had been a big part of that, helping Hayden go through the right channels when there were so many naysayers. Kurt was just so proud of both of them. Even if Hayden had gotten his girl friend pregnant only a few months ago. Noah hadn't been to happy but he'd been the one to calm Kurt down and make him see that Hayden hadn't ruined his life, he was still top of the class with strait A's. Reluctantly and after a lot of begging he'd allowed the girl to move in after her parents kicked her out. Well something's never changed but one vendetta at a time.

When Hayden walked across the stage for his diploma he had the loudest and biggest cheer from their makeshift Glee family that had just kept growing as they all got older. Sure it all sounded so perfect when he only remembered the good things. But why dwell on the bad things they only made you sad. Hayden's first car crash, Noah's temporary three month absence, and Eve's weaker immune system making it so easy for her to get so very sick. Kurt didn't want to remember the pain because it made the world dimmer. He wanted to remember every smile every laugh. As Kurt lay beside Noah that night their family tucked away safely Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to his husband. "You still up?" Noah mumbled.

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"That there's no place better then where I'm at right now." Noah made a sound of agreement rolling over and pulling Kurt to him. Kurt smiled and finally fell asleep.


End file.
